


The devil on your back

by Florchis



Category: Glee
Genre: Ansiedad, F/M, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Terapia, ataques de pánico, dub-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine tiene todo lo que podría desear en su último año: buenas notas, una novia bonita, un futuro brillante que se abre a sus pies. Excepto por las cosas que no se permite desear. Pero a veces, las cosas que no dejamos entrar por la puerta, se nos cuelan por la ventana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil on your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



Blaine Anderson tiene pesadillas todos los días pares.

Es perfectamente consciente de que es algo completamente somático, porque ni siquiera es algo que le sucede día por medio, sino que todos los días pares, como si fuese un relojito infernal, se despierta temblando en medio de la noche, sudoroso y agitado, con las mismas tres o cuatro imágenes que llevan años repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza, fijas en el interior de los párpados.

Es somático, y su terapeuta dice que aceptar el origen del síntoma es el primer paso hacia la cura, pero Blaine no tiene ni la menor idea de cuál es el segundo paso, y dar un sólo paso en el camino correcto a veces se siente más cobarde que haber elegido el mal camino y no haberse decidido a dar ningún paso en lo absoluto.

Así que Blaine se va a acostar con resignación— y quizás es eso mismo, _ese_ sentimiento cobarde lo que alimenta a las pesadillas y permite que sigan viniendo, pero qué puede hacerle, si Blaine Anderson está hecho de poco más aparte de cobardía— y sus días se dividen en las buenas noches y las malas. Los días pares y los días impares. Una de cal y una de arena. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que la vida siempre ha estado tratando de obligarnos a aprender?

Para Quinn Fabray, por el contrario, los días impares y los pares son sólo una sucesión de un día tras otro tras otro. Las cuentas hay que pagarlas en días pares, y Beth se enferma en días impares, y al mes siguiente puede ser completamente al revés. Nadie puede culparla porque prácticamente no duerma.

**

Blaine conoció a Rachel en un día par.

Rachel es maravillosa, y a Blaine no se le ocurre qué más podría desear en una novia.

Tienen gustos e intereses en común, escuchan la misma música, ven las mismas películas, tienen metas similares en la vida, tienen amigos en común, sus ideas en política no son escandalosamente disímiles.

Rachel habla demasiado, y eso permite que sea menos evidente cuando Blaine prácticamente no habla.

Rachel quiere llegar virgen a la ceremonia de entrega de su primer Tony, y Blaine está más que feliz de mantener la intimidad de la relación limitada a besos de despedida en el porche de la casa de Rachel, y de buenos días en la puerta del colegio, a ir tomados de la mano por el pasillo del colegio, a alguna que otra sesión de besos cuando los padres de Rachel están fuera de la ciudad.

No es que a Blaine no le guste Rachel. A Blaine le _encanta_ Rachel, pero. _Pero._

Rachel es una buena novia. Blaine no podría pedir nada mejor.

**

— No te olvides de retirar a Beth de la guardería.

— No, Quinn, por dios.

— Y recuerda que sólo toma la leche del cartón azul. Tu mamá la guarda en un estante diferente de la alacena.

— Sí, Quinn.

— Y si está molesta y no puedes hacerla dormir, ponle _Tangled_ , eso siempre logra calmarla.

— Quinn, es mi hija también, me gusta creer que no soy un completo inútil.

— Mejor prevenir que curar, Finn.

— Vete a clases, Quinn.

— Nos vemos a la noche. Dejo el celular en silencio pero encendido, por cualquier cosa, ya sabes.

— Si no me las he ingeniado para matar a la niña hasta ahora, el día en que finalmente suceda no será hoy. Nos vemos a la noche.

No se besan en el pasillo al despedirse. Todo el colegio sabe de su historia, y no necesitan más miradas sobre sí mismos de las que ya tienen.

(Se besan poco, en realidad. Casi nada. Casi siempre cuando están mirando Noah Puckerman o Burt Hummel).

**

— ¿Has decidido ya a qué clubes vas a apuntarte este año, Blaine?

— ¿Además de a ser el Tony de tu increíble María, quieres decir?

— No sabemos eso todavía.

— Artie tendría que estar _ciego_ para no elegirte como María, Rach.

— No, por supuesto. Me refiero a que no sabemos si _tú_ serás Tony.

Blaine es el primero en echarse a reír.

— ¿Tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza? Sé que usted tiene influencias en el jurado y en toda la presentación de la obra, señorita.

— Por supuesto que las tengo. Y es por eso que nadie en sus cabales dudaría siquiera de que eres el Tony perfecto para mi María. Pero, además de eso, me refería. ¿Has pensado ya? Porque puedo también mover mis influencias en la Alianza Negra para conseguirte otro puesto, ya sabes, estoy segura de que se vería fantástico en tu currículum.

— Muchas gracias, pero esta vez tendré que declinar el ofrecimiento. En realidad, estaba pensando en presentarme a presidente escolar.— Lo dice de un solo tirón, porque no le tiene miedo, pero su opinión cuenta mucho para él, y si tiene que ver la decepción en su rostro, prefiere pasar por el mal trago lo antes posible.

Rachel se detiene en el pasillo y lo mira con sus intensos ojos oscuros, y Blaine tiene que volver un poco sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Presidente escolar, Blaine?

— Mmm... ¿sí?

Rachel parece pensárselo por unos pocos segundos, y luego le sonríe con una de sus sonrisas más amplias y más sinceras.

— Me parece una idea fantástica.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

— Por supuesto que sí. Tienes el carisma, tienes el encanto, tienes las ideas, tienes la voluntad. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?— Se toman del brazo y continúan caminando, y Blaine la quiere tanto en este momento que podría besarla ahí mismo, porque Rachel es capaz de hacerlo sentir que vale un millón de dólares cuando están juntos por el pasillo del MicKinley High, aunque no logre hacerlo cuando él está sólo con la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Un paso a la vez, tampoco sería justo pedirle todo.— Además, será pan comido para ti. Ya sabes que se presentan Brittany, y el desagradable de Rick The Stick, y las malas lenguas dicen por ahí que Kurt Hummel también lo está considerando, aunque no sé ni para qué se molesta en perder el tiempo. Así que como te dije, pan comido para ti, Blaine...

**

Es un día impar y por ende no hay absolutamente nada que pueda salir mal.

Eso es lo que Blaine se obliga a creer para darse ánimos y no echarse atrás en el último momento. Inhala profundo, cuenta hasta diez, abre los ojos y justo en ese momento Kurt Hummel acaba de pasar por su lado— porque no es como si lo tuviese cronometrado ni nada por el estilo—, así que estira una mano y le toca el hombro.

— Eh, Kurt. ¿Puedo hablar contigo por un segundo?

Es ostentosamente obvio que la ansiedad se encuentra apenas en el límite de las emociones que Kurt se permite demostrar, y que intenta disimular como incredulidad.

— Blaine Anderson. Dignándose a hablar con la simple plebe. ¿A qué le debo el honor?

A Blaine se le retuerce el estómago porque no puede evitar sentir que es surreal que Kurt Hummel, con su espalda erguida, sus botas, su ropa de diseñador, y su aire de majestuosa dignidad hable como si él fuese de la realeza.

— Me he enterado de que piensas presentarte a las elecciones. Solo quería que supieras que me parece una gran idea, y que aunque no pueda prometerte mi voto, por razones obivas, estoy seguro de que harás un excelente trabajo si llegas a ser elegido.

No se queda a esperar una respuesta, porque conoce a Kurt Hummel, aunque sea de lejos y el otro no lo sepa, y aunque ha venido a decir lo que le parece correcto— y aprovechar la oportunidad y la excusa para deslumbrarse de cerca con sus ojos imposibles— no está seguro de que Kurt se lo vaya a tomar del todo bien. Y si él se queda a recibir el golpe, no habrá luego nadie para recoger los pedazos.

— Fue idea de Quinn. — Blaine se detiene pero no se voltea.— Fue idea de Q, pero es una idea estúpida y sin sentido, y cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo sabe. Si al fin de cuentas la presidencia no sirve más que para abusarse de las decisiones que se pueden tomar sobre el baile de graduación y pavonearse en el pasillo. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

Blaine no conoce de Quinn Fabray más que lo que dice todo el mundo en los pasillos— y eso no habla tanto de Quinn Fabray en sí como de los parámetros de la gente que rumorea en los pasillos—, pero por lo poco que ha compartido con ella en clases, sabe que no es estúpida. El que él piense sinceramente que es una buena idea que Kurt se presente a presidente no hace más que re-afirmar esa creencia.

— No es una idea estúpida. las ideas no suelen ser estúpidas, sino que suelen serlo los hombres que deciden hacerse cargo de ellos.

_Y créeme, Kurt Hummel, cuando te digo que tú jamás podrías serlo._

— Eso no quiere decir que vaya a presentarme, porque aunque no sea una idea estúpida, sigue sin tener sentido.

El tono de su voz es helado y Blaine sabe que si lo estuviera mirando a los ojos la respuesta sería, al menos, marginalmente distinta. Pero hay sólo una cierta cantidad de cosas que puede decir mirando a los ojos a Kurt Hummel, aunque sea un día par.

— Entonces simplemente no coincidimos en eso. Me alegraré si cambias de opinión, Kurt. Y si así es, que gane el mejor.

**

— Hoy vino a hablarme Blaine Anderson.

Lo suelta sin anestesia y sin pausas apenas tres segundos después de haber entrado al cuarto y haber corroborado que sólo se encontraban Beth y Quinn en él.

— Wow. Eso sí que es un vuelco inesperado de los acontecimientos.— Le responde Quinn arqueando una ceja, mientras Beth lo recibe diciendo _Kurt_ y estirando sus bracitos hacia él, y Quinn se cruza de piernas una vez que han intercambiado a la niña de manos.— Ahora siéntate aquí y dame todos los detalles.

— Fue extraño.— Comienza Kurt, y se detiene para pensar cuidadosamente no sólo lo que quiere decir, si no también qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, ocultando su indecisión como concentración para quitarse una pequeña cadena de adorno del cinturón para que Beth pueda jugar con ella.— Vino a decirme que había escuchado que pensaba presentarme a la presidencia escolar, que le parecía una gran idea y que me deseaba suerte.

— Pero eso es _fantástico_ , Kurt.— Lo interrumpe Quinn dando palmas.— No entiendo qué es lo extraño. Y no diré _te lo dije_ , pero _te lo dije_ : es una magnífica idea, y eres un magnífico candidato.

— No me presentaré, Quinn.— Y para no tener que mirar a Quinn a la cara y su gesto de decepción e ira, simula fijar su atención en controlar a Beth para que no se lleve la cadena a la boca, aunque la niña, como siempre, está sumamente interesada en analizar todo profundamente a través del tacto.

— ¿Por qué no? Todos sabemos que serías mejor que cualquier idiota que vaya a presentarse, e incluso el príncipe azul de tus sueños...

— No es el príncipe azul de mis sueños.

— ... el príncipe _morado_ de tus sueños, lo que sea, ha dicho que es una gran idea. Es el príncipe morado de tus sueños, por definición tiene razón. Por ende, yo tengo razón y tú no. _Yo estoy bien y tú estás mal._ En conclusión, deberías hacer lo que yo te diga y ya.

— No es tan sencillo, Q.

— Oh, sí que lo es. Tomás un bolígrafo y escribes tu nombre con tu bonita letra curvada en esa triste hoja de papel en la cartelera. Y luego pateas culos en los debates y las elecciones, y eso es sólo el principio de la historia. Mira qué sencillo que es.

El silencio se hace largo entre ellos, porque Kurt está intentando evitar decir lo que sabe que debe decir, y lo que Quinn necesita que le digan, hasta que finalmente no puede evitarlo más.

— No eres la única con un estigma en ese colegio, Quinn.

La respiración de Quinn se convierte en un silbido, pero Kurt se alegra de que no le haya quitado a Beth de entre los brazos, como hacía cuando Beth acababa de nacer y Quinn la usaba a descaro como premio y castigo para conseguir lo que quería. Todos están creciendo al menos un poco, le gusta creer, a veces.

— Pero yo tengo un bebé entre los brazos, mientras que tú puedes tener dos espadas para pelear contra ese estigma.

— Eso no va a hacer que el tuyo desaparezca.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero que el mío desaparezca?

— Todos queremos que desaparezca nuestro estigma.

— No cuando tu estigma se ha convertido en tu piel.

Kurt se pone de pie con Beth aún en brazos, y quizás Quinn haya sido la más evidente, pero todos usan a la niña dentro de su propio sistema de premios y castigos, a veces.

— No me voy a presentar a las elecciones.

—Está bien, Kurt. Es tu vida y haz con ella lo que demonios te plazca. Aunque yo tenga razón.

— No sólo no tiene sentido porque yo soy _yo_ dentro de esa escuela, sino que no tiene sentido porque el príncipe azul... eh, _el príncipe morado de mis sueños_ se está presentando también, y nadie en su sano juicio votaría por mi pudiendo votar por él.

— Apaga la luz cuando te vayas, Kurt.

**

— Calabacita, discúlpame, pero tengo que quitar la lista.

 

— Sólo una hora más.

— No puedo, lo siento.

— Sólo cinco minutos más. _Por favor._

— Cariño, lo siento, pero ya la he dejado un día extra porque tú me lo has pedido. El tiempo para inscribirse ya ha pasado, y tu nombre ya está en la lista, no entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en que la deje.

— …

— De todos modos no puedo dejarla. Realmente lo siento. Mucha suerte, y que gane el mejor.

**

Kurt Hummel no se presenta como candidato para presidente escolar, y no se arrepiente, salvo por el hecho de que Quinn Fabray no lo mira a la cara cuando entra a un cuarto, y su legendaria indiferencia de Reina del Hielo lo excluye del mundo de una manera que el acoso del que es víctima a diario jamás ha logrado.

Kurt Hummel tiene los dos pies bien sobre la tierra y un mundo ideal de fantasía dentro de su cabeza que lo ayuda a evadirse, y sabe mejor que meterse en una competencia en la que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Lo que menos necesita es otra derrota existencial pesándole sobre los hombros.

En este universo, diremos que es cauto y precavido por no intentar tener lo que sabe que no puede tener, mientras que en otros universos diríamos que la valentía es su mejor rasgo por intentar precisamente lo contrario. El valor de verdad no es- no puede ser- único y universal y para siempre.

Kurt Hummel no quiere ser presidente escolar- demasiados dolores de cabeza minúsculos y superfluos y no los suficientes beneficios que compensen-, pero no puede negar que el hecho de que no podría serlo ni aunque quisiera es para él una espina clavada debajo de las uñas. Eso no le impide, por supuesto, disfrutar y juzgar a partes iguales la pompa y el torbellino relacionado con las elecciones. El resultado es perfectamente anticipable, y hasta obvio; sería ridículo siquiera hipotetizar sobre que Blaine Anderson podría no ganar, incluso con la campaña apasionada e incisiva que su novia hace en su favor, y que Kurt tiene sus dudas sobre si no lo daña más de lo que lo beneficia. (De todos modos, selecciona siempre lo bueno dentro de lo malo; no lo confesaría jamás, pero los ojos cálidos de Blaine Anderson mirándolo desde cada muro disponible del colegio son el reposo perfecto para una mirada cansada.)

Cuando Blaine sale elegido por una diferencia abrumadora, Kurt no sonríe cuando ve a Rachel Berry pavoneándose por los pasillos, aunque en el fondo admite que no puede culparla. Se alegra por él, un poquito, aunque no crea que vaya a hacer la menor diferencia, y se obliga a mantenerse emocionalmente alejado de la situación. Blaine Anderson es agradable y cálido con él, tiene unos ojos increíblemente expresivos— que, al igual que su efusiva novia, podrían ser tanto su ruina como su salvación—, unas manos en las que Kurt se obliga a no concentrarse, y una novia con la cual lleva más de un año, lo cual en los tiempos efímeros del McKinley High es lo mismo que decir una eternidad. Kurt no está enamorado de él, ni mucho menos, pero ha estado antes en una situación similar y no quiere correr ni el más mínimo riesgo.

Como ya todos saben, lo que menos necesita es otra derrota sobre sus espaldas.

**

Ya es casi un rito, una tradición de los días miércoles, y Kurt lo tiene tan incorporado en la piel como su rutina diaria de humectación. Por supuesto, Kurt sabe que lo van a tirar al basurero todos los miércoles, pero eso no es motivo en lo absoluto suficiente como para alterar su conducta habitual y su vestuario perfectamente planificado. Si hay algo que caracteriza a Kurt Hummel son su integridad y su testadurez. Si ni los comentarios alevosos de su padre ni el clima son capaces de alterar su actitud ante la vida, no lo va a hacer un puñado de neanderthales con más pelos en los nudillos que neuronas en el cerebro. Es su propio desafío, su pequeña rebeldía, su manera de decir: _este soy yo, y aunque no les guste, eso no les da poder para cambiarme. Tienen violencia y tienen fuerza sobre mí, pero poder, **jamás.**_

Así que, como de costumbre, aprieta los puños y los dientes y alza el mentón, ausente como si no le importase, mientras los matones se sortean el privilegio de ser quien lo arroje esta semana. Kurt está tan concentrado catalogando mentalmente a qué clase de limpiador le conviene someter cada pieza según la mancha que tendrá, que tarda un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que todo el proceso está tomando más tiempo de lo habitual.

— Lo que está pasando o no aquí no te importa para nada, Anderson, así que si yo fuese tú, metería la nariz en mis asuntos.

Kurt parpadea y ve la sonrisa característica de Blaine Anderson extenderse por su rostro como si fuera en cámara lenta. Es algo absolutamente incomprensible para él, algo que no encaja en lo absoluto con la lógica del mundo real. Blaine lo mira de reojo durante un instante, pero la sonrisa de fantasía no es para él, y aunque es varios centímetros más alto que él, Kurt se siente como si fuese diminuto e insignificante, y tuviese la boca llena de algodón.

— Oh, Azimio, créeme, los asuntos de todos los estudiantes son mis asuntos, y este, eh... este _asunto_ creo que sería de particular interés de la entrenadora Beiste, ¿no te parece?

Azimio hace crujir sus nudillos, y Kurt siente un deseo irrefrenable de temblar, porque los desafíos encubiertos- o más bien, mal encubiertos- creía que eran de su exclusividad. Pero Blaine Anderson no se altera, y durante unos segundos se miden con las miradas, y Kurt contiene el aliento, pero no tiembla, porque lo último que perderá será su integridad. Contra todo pronóstico, es Azimio quien cede primero.

— De todos modos, ya estábamos perdiendo demasiado el tiempo aquí, chicos. Vámonos.— El resto de sus acompañantes sigue su directiva y Kurt mira con ojos incrédulos como dejan caer al suelo su chaqueta y su morral.— Que esto no se te haga costumbre, Anderson.

Blaine le responde con una venia y una sonrisa, y luego se inclina a recoger su chaqueta del suelo, le sacude un poco el polvo de las solapas y se la extiende. Kurt la toma sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Desde cuándo sucede esto, Kurt?

Es la pregunta lo que hace a Kurt salir de su azoramiento, y se le enciende en el pecho una rabia que debería estar dirigida al tabique nasal de Azimio Adams, pero, realmente, que sea Azimio quien lo somete a esta tortura semanal y no Blaine es solamente una cuestión circunstancial, y la vida es una mierda, y Kurt tiene derecho a estar enojado con la vida, ¿no?

— Desde el primer día de mi primer año, así que no vengas a pretender ahora que te importa, porque a nadie le ha importado nunca.

Blaine se detiene a mitad de camino de levantar su morral, y Kurt no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho de ver dolor en sus ojos. Cuando se carga una flecha con veneno, da gusto pegarle a algún blanco, aunque no necesariamente sea el indicado.

— ¿Por qué?— Retruca Blaine, y hay genuina consternación en sus ojos, y eso solo logra avivar la rabia de Kurt. _¿Has estado ciego todo este tiempo? No vengas a jugar conmigo a la víctima inocente, a que es la primera vez que te enteras. La gente es una mierda, Blaine Anderson, y por principio de la regla, tú no puedes ser una excepción._

— ¿Qué por qué?— No grita, aunque siente ganas, pero habla con un tono helado que le ha copiado a Quinn, y el solo pensar en ella potencia su resentimiento.—Pues porque soy mejor que todos ellos sumados.— Levanta su morral del suelo y se lo cuelga del hombro con gesto airoso.— Y porque soy gay, imbécil.

**

Blaine Anderson apenas hace a tiempo a llegar hasta el baño de hombres antes de vomitar pura bilis y saliva. Se esfuerza en tranquilizarse lo más posible, en parte porque ya está llegando tarde a clases, en parte porque es un espectáculo lamentable en el suelo del baño de hombres, y no puede permitirse el lujo de la posibilidad de que alguien lo vea así. Hace un esfuerzo increíble por incorporarse apoyándose con ambas manos contra la pared, y se toma cinco minutos para respirar reclinado sobre el lavabo, porque es preferible llegar cinco minutos más tarde que tener un ataque de ansiedad en medio de una clase, de eso está seguro. Intenta pensar en algo relajante, reproducir música en su cabeza suele ayudarlo, pero esta vez lo único que logra convocar es _Well, I thought this was going to help, but I guess not._

Emma Pillsbury se cruza a Blaine Anderson por el pasillo del colegio cuando la primer clase de la mañana ha empezado hace más de veinte minutos, y lo observa extrañada, porque hasta donde ella sabe es un alumno ejemplar en todos los aspectos, y aunque él la saluda con su rutilante sonrisa, ella no puede evitar fijarse en su frente húmeda de sudor y en sus manos temblorosas.

**

Kurt siente una ligera punzada de culpa cuando al miércoles siguiente se encuentra a Blaine Anderson esperándolo en el estacionamiento del colegio con un vaso de papel con café en cada mano. Blaine se acerca a donde Kurt estaciona su bebé habitualmente, y en cuanto baja le extiende el vaso de café como si fuera una ofrenda de paz.

— No sabía qué tomas, así que me decanté por la opción más elaborada de la carta.

Kurt no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo se supone que reaccione a eso; lo natural hubiera sido, por supuesto, decantarse por la opción más sencilla del menú. ¿Tiene que ofenderse, es un insulto, es una manera solapada de decirle _Sé que te haces el interesante y especial por el simple hecho de serlo_? ¿O tiene que agradecerlo, porque es la manera rudimentaria y tosca de decirle _Eres especia_ l? ¿Por qué demonios Blaine Anderson le compró café, de todos modos?

Kurt toma el vaso sin decir nada, pero se lo agradece con la sombra de una sonrisa, y ninguno de los dos habla hasta incluso después de que pasan por delante del basurero que es el pan de Kurt de cada miércoles, y Azimio y su pandilla los miran pasar con los dientes apretados y haciéndose sonar los nudillos. Blaine les responde con una sonrisa y agitando los dedos de su mano en alto. Cuando llegan a su locker, Kurt se decide finalmente a romper el silencio.

— Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero no quiero tu lástima y espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo.— Y le estira la mano en la que sostiene el vaso de papel con café, que no ha tocado. Blaine le mira la mano como si nunca antes en su vida hubiese visto una mano y, sin levantar la mirada, le suelta de sopetón:

— Quiero que seas mi vicepresidente.

Kurt parpadea y espera el remate del chiste, espera que la gente salga de detrás de las columnas riéndose de él y señalándolo con el dedo, espera la sangre de cerdo sobre su cabeza y se lamenta de antemano por no ser telekinético.

— ¿Perdóname?

— Lo que oíste, Kurt. Quiero que seas mi vicepresidente.

Kurt parpadea una, diez veces, pero la situación es tan real como el vaso de café que se le está enfriando en la mano.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

Hay un destello de un dolor inenarrable por un instante en sus ojos, pero Blaine se compone enseguida y simplemente responde:

— Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida.

— ¿No hay un protocolo más estricto para esto, o algo?

— ¿En el MicKinley High? No me hagas reír. Hay tiempo hasta el miércoles próximo para cerrar las actas, sin embargo, así que si necesitas unos días para pensarlo, son todos tuyos.

Blaine Anderson está dándose vuelta, y Kurt no sabe si el que no lo haya encandilado en ningún momento con su sonrisa abrumadora de publicidad de pasta de dientes es una muestra de desprecio o de respeto.

— Espera.— Lo llama Kurt, y él se detiene pero no se voltea.— No seré tu instrumento para dar pena, ni tu payaso, y lo sabes. Entonces, ¿por qué yo?

— Porque no mentía cuando te dije que serías un gran presidente. Esta escuela necesita cambios y yo no puedo hacerlos solo. Necesito un compañero que entienda los problemas y que esté dispuesto a trabajar conmigo para lograr revertirlos. Necesito, básicamente, alguien con agallas e inteligencia.

— No soy el único que cumple esas condiciones.— Le replica Kurt, porque lo que verdaderamente quiere decir es: _No entiendo cómo has podido ver a través de todo el humo que nubla mi existencia, y no estoy seguro de que sea algo con lo que estoy del todo cómodo._

— Puede ser. Pero yo quiero al mejor.— Y sólo entonces voltea la cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro y le sonríe, pero es una sonrisa que hasta casi podría clasificarse como triste.— Tienes hasta el próximo miércoles al mediodía, Kurt. No te guardaré rencor si dices que no, pero verdaderamente me alegraré mucho si dices que sí.

Kurt lo observa alejarse por el pasillo, los oídos sordos a los murmullos de su alrededor, y sólo cuando lo ve doblar a la esquina, se acerca al tacho de basura más cercano y arroja su vaso de papel lleno de café.

**  
No es que no haya entrado nunca sin golpear, pero su relación no está precisamente en su momento óptimo, y golpear antes de entrar si uno aparece sin ser llamado es, siempre, una muestra de respeto y una oferta de paz.

— Pase.— Le responde desde dentro la voz de Quinn. Al entrar, Kurt pone por delante el pote de helado, como si le sirviera de escudo. Quinn lo observa sin decir nada, sentada en el borde de la cama.

Para Kurt es siempre un shock entrar en este cuarto, los posters de Finn en las paredes y sus comics en las estanterías, junto a los libros de Jane Eyre y Sylvia Plath de Quinn y sus maquillajes sobre el tocador, pero la cama doble y la cama diminuta de Beth en un rincón. Hay algo de parodia, algo de mímica y de farsa en esas cosas apretujadas todas juntas que hace que a Kurt se le revuelva el estómago.

— ¿Estás sola?— Quinn no se digna a contestarle, así que reformula la pregunta.— ¿Y Beth?

— Mirando el beisbol con Finn y Puck.— Hay algo doloroso e indescifrable en su mirada, y él no indaga porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué queda de una mujer a la que se ha despojado de todos sus secretos?

— Quinn, vengo a ponerle fin a esta tontería de disputa. Los dos dijimos cosas de las que estoy seguro de que nos arrepentimos, y fuimos hirientes por la simple facilidad de serlo. Eres mi mejor amiga, y te extraño, y no soporto que no nos hablemos por la tonta simpleza de no ser el primero en dar el brazo a torcer.— Quinn pestañea con intensidad, pero no contesta, y entonces Kurt apela a su último recurso.— Traje de chocolate con almendras, como te gusta.

Quinn asiente con la cabeza y recién entonces Kurt cree percibir rastros de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y por eso no se sorprende tanto cuando ella le pregunta con una voz diminuta:

— ¿Te acostarías conmigo?

Es una costumbre de larga data, incluso anterior al nacimiento de Beth, y Kurt jamás podría decirle que no, porque sabe que la instancia de pedirlo es uno de sus momentos más vulnerables. Ella se reclina sobre la cama, y él se acuesta cuan largo es a su lado y a veces se olvida, viéndola en su posición de madre y amiga, de lo delgados y frágiles que son sus huesos, y de lo fina que es la piel que los recubre. A veces se olvida de que ella no tiene aún ni dieciocho años y cada vez que lo recuerda esa revelación lo golpea como un rayo.

— Blaine Anderson vino a verme hoy.— Comenta mientras ella recuesta su cabeza en su pecho.

—¿Y qué quería?

— Venía a ofrecerme la vicepresidencia.

El silencio se hace largo y denso, hasta que finalmente, como es su costumbre, Quinn lo rompe para decir con su voz dulce palabras amargas.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kurt? No puedo darte consejos. Sabes exactamente lo que opino. Soy completamente imparcial y no puedo ayudarte a tomar una decisión.

— Al menos puedes ayudar a aclarar mis ideas.

— Está bien. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Por qué te lo está pidiendo a ti?

— Dice que necesita a alguien con agallas e inteligencia.

— Y ha venido al lugar indicado, por supuesto, no tiene ni un pelo de tonto. Ahora, lo importante, ¿tú quieres hacerlo, Kurt?

— Hay pocas cosas que quiera más.

— Bien. Esa es tu respuesta. ¿Cuál es el punto de esta conversación?— Kurt sabe que ella puede leer en su rostro mejor que cualquiera salvo quizás su padre, así que deja que sea su lenguaje facial el que hable por él. — ¿De qué tienes miedo, Kurt?

— Ay, Quinn. La pregunta debería ser de qué _no_ tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que sea una broma de pésimo gusto. Tengo miedo de que él no sea quien yo creo que es, y de estarme metiendo en un martes trece con un imbécil. Tengo miedo de no estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Y, por sobre todo— se esfuerza por no mirarla a la cara, aunque sabe que ella de todos modos puede ver las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.— tengo miedo de cometer una estupidez y enamorarme de él.

Pasan minutos que Kurt siente como horas antes de que Quinn conteste acariciándole el esternón con su dedo pulgar.  
— Soy la persona menos indicada para que le pidas una receta contra el desastre, Kurt. Veo todas las posibilidades terribles y entiendo por qué no puedes sacártelas de la cabeza, y lo único que puedo decirte al respecto es: Kurt Hummel, jamás has dejado que el miedo te detenga ante nada. No permitas que esta sea la primera vez.

**

El silencio se hace denso entre ellos y Blaine siente la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarse la piel, de comerse las uñas hasta hacerse sangrar los dedos, de rascarse los antebrazos hasta llenárselos de puntos colorados y furiosos, pero como siempre, los instintos auto-destructivos se le quedan siempre en eso, en instintos, y se obliga a simplemente golpear un muslo contra el otro de forma frenética como paliativo para la ansiedad.

Su terapeuta se quita los anteojos, y abre su estuche correspondiente para sacar la franela con la cual limpiarlos y para Blaine cada movimiento es como si sucediese en cámara lenta, cada movimiento cien veces, mil veces, un millón de veces, más lento de lo que en realidad se está desarrollando.

— ¿Y entonces?

Blaine parpadea una, dos veces, sin dejar de mover los muslos, y es como si su cerebro también procesase la información en cámara lenta, porque tarda un buen par de segundos en darse cuenta de que le está hablando a él.

— ¿Y entonces qué?

— Y entonces qué te dijo Kurt, Blaine.

— Nada. No me dijo nada. No todavía.

— Ah. Eso explica la ansiedad, supongo.

Blaine no contesta, y deja que el ruido incesante de sus muslos chocando el uno contra el otro hable por sí solo.

— ¿Te das cuenta, Blaine— Y aunque esta vez su cerebro parece procesarlo a la velocidad correcta, o quizás incluso demasiado rápido, y se da cuenta de que le están hablando a él, no levanta los ojos para mirarla, porque cuando empieza las frases de esa manera generalmente son cosas de las que él _no_ quiere darse cuenta—, te das cuenta de que esto no es salvarte, verdad?

A veces, Blaine se pregunta por qué sigue viniendo. Por qué sigue viniendo con ella, por qué sigue en terapia en general, por qué, simplemente por qué. El comentario es ligero y casi casual en sus labios, tiene tono de advertencia y lo que está buscando es prevenir un mal, pero a él le sabe a lija en la piel y a polvo entre los labios, la velocidad de sus muslos se incrementa infinitamente sin que él pueda hacer nada por controlarlo, y los pulmones comienzan a llenársele tanto de aire que siente que van a explotar en cualquier instante. Si hay un lugar en el mundo elegible para tener un ataque de pánico, seguramente el consultorio de tu analista ranquee alto en la lista, pero Blaine no puede permitirse ese lujo, no puede permitirse ese lujo delante de nadie, no puede permitirse ese lujo después de tres años del hecho, no puede permitirse esa debilidad cuando ya debería estar bien y ser puras sonrisas y cuando no debería poseer más que un vago recuerdo de aquella noche terrible.

Pero tiene todos los detalles grabados a fuego en la parte interior de los párpados, y las pesadillas, y marcas de todo tipo, y Rachel.

Quizás no debería seguir teniendo todas esas debilidades, pero se conforma con la exigua victoria de no tener un ataque de pánico delante de su terapeuta.

Pasos de bebé.

— Sí.— Dice, finalmente, y cada articulación de sonido le duele como si tuviese la garganta llena de grava.— Me doy cuenta, pero quizás juntos podemos evitar que le pase lo mismo a alguien más.

Se espera el discurso que ya ha oído mil veces, _No tienes superpoderes, Blaine_ y _No le debes nada a nadie, Blaine_ , y _No debes exigirte más de lo que puedes hacer, Blaine_ y _No cargues el mundo sobre tus espaldas, Blaine_ , pero, aparentemente, o ella misma ya se ha cansado de decírselo mil y una veces, o se ha dado cuenta de que él está en el punto de quiebre, y que sólo hace falta un empujoncito minúsculo para que caiga al vacío.

Pasan el resto de la sesión en silencio, acompañados solamente por el golpeteo de los muslos de Blaine el uno contra el otro.

**

— Sin ofender, Rachel... No, espera, eso no tiene sentido. Me tiene sin cuidado si te ofendes o no. Es más, ojalá te ofendas por lo que diré: he estado pensando en mudarme, ahora que, como sabes, estamos viviendo en La Comarca.

— ¿Cómo?

— Ya sabes, por eso de que ahora nos gobierna un hobbitt.— Rachel se tapa los ojos con la palma de una mano, pero no responde, y Santana se sienta a su lado.— Aunque en realidad debemos ser así como un híbrido entre La Comarca y Disneylandia, ya que nos gobiernan un hobbit y un hada, qué desagradable.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Santana?

Santana finge sorpresa, aunque esa era exactamente la respuesta de Rachel que tenía prevista.

— De la abominación de _tu_ novio y de _su_ novio, Rachel, ¿de quién más?— Espera un par de segundos para lograr el efecto deseado y justo cuando Rachel abre la boca, se apresura a agregar.— No me digas que no sabías nada.

— Santana, sabes perfectamente que odio que te andes con rodeos.

— ¡Pero si no me ando con ningún rodeo!— Y sabe que Rachel puede leer perfectamente en su expresión satisfecha del gato que ha conseguido la crema, así que ni siquiera se esfuerza por ocultarla.— Si todo el colegio se entera antes que tú de que tu novio pidió como vicepresidente al peor marginado social de la escuela, cuya única competencia es su propia cuñada, y que es más raro que un billete de tres dólares, eso es un problema de comunicación en _tu_ pareja, Rachel, no en la mía. Por lo tanto, es un problema tuyo y no mío.

— Tú no tienes problemas de comunicación con Noah porque no se _hablan_ , Santana. Y hablando de Puck, tenle un poco de respeto, que estás hablando de la familia de su ahijada.

— No desvíes la conversación, Berry. El punto es que tu novio se ha echado novio y no ha tenido la decencia de venir a contártelo.

— Blaine no tiene que pasarme revista de todas sus decisiones. Y no hables de la homosexualidad como si fuese un defecto.

— Quizás debiera serlo para ti, Rach. Verás que ahora el hobbit se pasa todo el tiempo con el hada y dejará de tener tiempo para ti.

Rachel se ríe, pero es su risa nerviosa, Santana la conoce muy bien.

— _Yo_ apenas tengo tiempo para él, Santana. Somos dos personas muy ocupadas.

— Niégame que aún así no te gustaría ser tú su vicepresidente.

No puede evitar el ramalazo de orgullo cuando ve en la mirada herida de Rachel que ha dado en el clavo.

— Yo no podría ser la _vice_ presidente de nadie, y lo sabes muy bien.

No la mira a los ojos, y balancea las piernas mientras lo dice, y Santana siente uno de sus -no tan-

raros arrebatos de deseo de estrujarla entre sus brazos. Por supuesto, la única manera que conoce de sobrevivir a esos instintos es apretarlos con un puño de hierro hasta que se hagan añicos (y con apretar _los_ quiere decir apretar _lo_ , y con apretar _lo_ quiere decir el corazón de Rachel).

— Eso no significa que no quisieras que al menos te lo hubiese ofrecido.

Las manos de Rachel tiemblan y algo se retuerce dentro de Santana: el deseo incontrolable de tomarlas junto con el impulso terrible de despellejarlas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?— Le pregunta Rachel con un hilo de voz, y esa es la pregunta que Santana no se esperaba, y que, por supuesto, la desarma por completo, tanto que la obliga a decir la verdad.

— Porque no saber es algo que no soporto. Aquí hay algo que huele mal, y yo voy a averiguar qué es.

**

Quinn Fabray agradece su vida tanto como la detesta, todos los días de su vida y al mismo tiempo.

Agradece porque las cosas siempre podrían haber sido peores, podría haberse quedado en la calle, Beth podría haber nacido tonta o -peor aún- deforme, Burt y Carole podrían haber sido padres terribles -como los suyos propios- y haberles exigido mucho más de lo que les exigen.

Por supuesto, también podría haber sido todo mucho mejor, y es por la mera posibilidad de sus futuros brillantes que Quinn odia su presente mediocre.

No es que no quiera a Beth o que no quiera a Finn. Los quiere mucho a los dos, pero no ama a ninguno, y el sacrificio parece ominoso e inútil de ese modo. Es muy difícil cargar con una cruz a la espalda si no hay amor de por medio.

Así que Quinn se gasta la paciencia cuidando hijos ajenos cuando alguien más puede hacerse cargo de la suya, se gasta los dedos todas las noches haciendo transcripciones, se gasta los ojos y los codos estudiando, todo para poner centavo sobre centavo para formar una casa con un hombre que no ama, y para ser alguien en la vida para darle el ejemplo a una hija que tampoco ama.

A veces la vida es una perra, pero al menos no está durmiendo debajo de un puente, y su hija no nació con dos cabezas, y Finn no se lavó las manos como podría -como debería- haber hecho, y tiene a Kurt. Así que Quinn Fabray agradece entre dientes mientras se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos, porque odia _tanto_ su vida.

**

Blaine trata de no morderse las uñas (no delante de Rachel) mientras espera fuera del despacho de la entrenadora Beiste.

Blaine trata de no mirar compulsivamente su reloj (no delante de Rachel), pero de todos modos lo mira de reojo y sabe que faltan exactamente quince minutos para que den las doce del mediodía.

Blaine trata de no temblar (definitivamente, no delante de Rachel) y de prestar algo de atención aunque sea periférica a lo que ella le está diciendo, pero le zumban lo oídos y ve que su boca se mueve, pero es absolutamente incapaz de interpretar un solo sonido.

Eso es algo que le gusta mucho de Rachel, y que admira, también: la integridad con la que es capaz de afrontar los momentos difíciles, mientras Blaine no es capaz de otra cosa más que de convertirse en un manojo de nervios.

Blaine es perfectamente consciente de que no tiene por qué estar nervioso: Rachel ha accedido graciosamente a ser su vicepresidente si Kurt llega a no presentarse (y a Blaine le ha dado un puntazo de culpa, porque la verdad es que la posibilidad de ofrecérselo a ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza), y aunque Rachel quizás no es precisamente lo que él tenía en mente, sabe que es difícil encontrar a alguien mejor que ella en cualquier cosa que se le haya metido entre ceja y ceja.

Pero por más que su espalda esté más que bien cubierta, y no vaya a quedar en ridículo— no todavía, al menos—, la verdad es que _quiere_ a Kurt Hummel, y le da pánico la idea de obtener un no por respuesta, porque, sinceramente, hace tanto tiempo que no se atrevía a pedir algo que quería que no sabe qué puede hacerle a su autoestima el no conseguirlo.

Rachel habla y habla y habla, y Blaine ve sus labios moverse y cruza los dedos pidiendo que ella no espere una respuesta suya al terminar el monólogo, porque no tiene ni la más pálida idea de sobre qué le ha estado hablando, y para compensar, la toma de la mano, aún a pesar del riesgo de que ella se dé cuenta de que la suya está bañada en sudor.

**

Kurt Hummel llega corriendo, sin aliento, y con los segundos contados, en parte porque le gusta hacerse desear y hacer una entrada cuando puede permitírselo, en parte porque hay algo dentro de él que aún se resiste un poco a la idea, y que se ha encargado de hacer lo imposible por sabotearlo, incluyendo comenzar su mañana con media hora de retraso por un despertador mal programado que, por supuesto, no sonó.

Cuando llega al trote a la oficina de la entrenadora Beiste, se encuentra a Blaine Anderson temblando, aferrado a la mano de Rachel Berry como si en ello se le fuese la vida, mientras ella monologa con su reflejo imaginario en la pared de enfrente.

Ninguno de los dos lo saluda al verlo llegar, Rachel reconoce su existencia con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, y Blaine no le sonríe, pero se pone de pie y, como el caballero que es, abre la puerta y lo deja pasar primero.

— Chicos, no saben qué gusto me da verlos.— Los recibe Shanon Beiste con sus modos más bonachones.— Si no venían, tendría que ofrecerle la presidencia a Rick, y créanme que eso no me hacía ninguna gracia.

Blaine le sonríe como es habitual en él, y comienza a rellenar los formularios que ella le extiende. Kurt mira los suyos propios, donde le solicitan un montón de datos suyos que el colegio ya posee.

— ¿Para qué es todo esto?— Blaine arquea una ceja al oír su pregunta, pero no alza la vista y no deja de escribir.

— Oh, papelerío.— Responde Beiste con su característica efusividad.— Es sólo para que la escuela pueda presentarlo al Concejo Escolar para acreditar que ha cumplido con su deber, y por si cuando alguno de ustedes aplique a la universidad, alguien pideverlos. Pero también es mi forma de acreditar que se han enterado de que han sido elegidos y de que asumen sus responsabilidades. Aunque sería difícil no enterarse, ¿verdad?— Se ríe de buena gana y Kurt le corresponde con una débil sonrisa mientras le entrega sus formularios completos.— Bueno, bueno, basta de tonterías, vayan a celebrar con sus amigos, que tienen más que buenos motivos para hacerlo.

Salen de la oficina juntos, sin hablarse y sin tocarse, y sólo afuera Blaine le extiende una mano que Kurt estrecha.

— Bueno, felicitaciones, señor vicepresidente, y gracias por haber aceptado mi propuesta. No podría pedir nadie mejor que usted para este cargo.

— Gracias a ti por haber pensado en mí.

En cuanto Kurt le suelta la mano, Rachel se precipita sobre él para plantarle un beso en plena boca, y Kurt retrocede, repelido.

— Felicitaciones a los dos.— Dice efusivamente cuando se separan, pero en realidad sólo lo está mirando a Blaine, y Kurt no puede culparla.

— Supongo que nos veremos luego.— Se despide Kurt cuando Rachel comienza a cacarear sobre lo fantástico que será ser primera dama, y se da vuelta antes de darle a Blaine la posibilidad de responder.

**

No es un mal día en la vida de Kurt Hummel. De hecho, es uno de los mejores días que recuerda en mucho tiempo.

Su padre brinda por él en la mesa, y toda la familia lo aplaude, y Quinn le dedica una de sus sonrisas que hacen llorar al sol. Beth le regala uno de sus dibujos -lo que, contra todo lo que cabría esperar de una niña de dos años, es un lujo y una rareza-, y Finn lo palmea en la espalda con toda su parafernalia de orgulloso hermano mayor -que no es-, y perfectamente doblada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón lleva una nota con la caligrafía apretada de Blaine Anderson que reza: _Discúlpame por no haberme quedado a charlar contigo. ¿Mañana a la salida de clases para comenzar con el plan? B.A._

Dentro de lo que la vida le ha enseñado que puede tener, ¿qué más puede pedir?

**  
Lo que se encuentran al día siguiente al terminar las clases es que no tienen ni una mísera aula en la que poder juntarse a hablar en paz, porque ni Figgins ni nadie se esperaba que ninguno de ellos esperase hacer absolutamente nada.

— Bueno, la entrenadora Sylvester tiene todas las aulas reservadas luego de clases.— Les informa Figgins rascándose la cabeza.— Vayan por las aulas, y si encuentran alguna vacía, pueden usarla hasta que Sue los saque de las orejas, supongo. Y ahora fuera, que aquí hay gente que tiene cosas importantes que hacer.— Los ahuyenta con un gesto de una mano mientras con la otra comienza a abrir una nueva partida de Solitario.

Blaine no sabe si sentirse furioso o avergonzado mientras salen del despacho de Figgins con una lista infame en las manos que evidencia que Sue Sylvester ha reservado un aula para cada una de sus Cheerios.

— Lamento esto, te aseguro que no estaba en ninguno de mis planes.

Kurt aparentemente está de muy buen humor, porque niega con la cabeza pero sonriendo, y toma la lista de las manos de Blaine.

— ¿No dijiste que esta escuela necesitaba muchos cambios? Bueno, esto sólo demuestra que tienes razón. Empecemos con las seniors, las demás chicas deben estar demasiado aterrorizadas con la entrenadora Sylvester como para atreverse a irse de dónde ella las ha metido.

Revisan cinco aulas antes de tener suficiente, y se encuentran de todo -a una rubia durmiendo sobre un pupitre, a una morena leyendo un comic de Spiderman, a uno de los contados Cheerios masculinos haciendo origami- pero los dos retroceden, cohibidos y avergonzados, cuando se asoman al aula número seis y se encuentran a una chica de último año metiéndole la lengua hasta la campanilla a una de primero.

— Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.— Dice Blaine mientras caminan por el pasillo, muy rápido y sin mirarlo a los ojos.— Vamos a tomar un café. Yo invito.

**

Terminan en el Lima Bean por una simple cuestión de tiempo y comodidad -Kurt prefiere no frecuentar lugares a los que son adeptos otros alumnos del McKinley High si puede evitarlo, aunque aparentemente hoy es su día de suerte, y el lugar está a reventar de alumnos de Dalton.

— Tú pareces sacado de un pasillo de Dalton.— Comenta Kurt con ligereza como al pasar, y se voltea antes de darse cuenta de que a Blaine se le ponen rígidos los hombros y las mandíbulas, y esa conversación que podrían haber tenido muere sin haber empezado.

— Bueno, mi conjetura inicial no fue tan errada, entonces.— Comenta Blaine mientras se sientan en un rincón, y no es hasta que señala su café con un gesto que Kurt se da cuenta a qué se está refiriendo, y un leve rubor le sube por las mejillas.

— Debería haber pedido el café más simple y más aburrido, sólo para fastidiarte.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— ¿Y por qué no?

Se miran intensamente durante unos segundos y Blaine corta la posibilidad de una respuesta dando un sorbo largo a su café.

— Bueno, quizás lo mejor sea que empecemos.— Kurt se queda perplejo mientras ve a Blaine sacar de su morral una carpeta con folios identificados con distintos colores— ¿Sorprendido?— Lo cuestiona Blaine con una media sonrisa satisfecha.

— No me lo esperaba.— Admite Kurt abriendo la carpeta y ojeando los folios al pasar.

— Bueno, quizás sea bueno para los dos que dejes de subestimarme tanto, ¿no crees?— Y no lo mira a los ojos mientras lo dice, y Kurt es incapaz de adivinar cuánto porcentaje hay de chiste, cuánto de ironía y cuánto de doloroso reproche.

**

Santana sacrificaría su larga melena de cabello negro -o quizá incluso algo más- antes que permitir que alguien se enterase de lo que hacen ella y Noah Puckerman cuando están solos y a puertas cerradas.

— Hey, es mi turno. No intentes engañarme Puckerman, sabes que sólo saldrás perdiendo.— Intercambian el joystick de manos y ella se concentra inmediatamente en la pantalla, aunque puede sentir la cama hundiéndose, indicando que él se ha recostado en ella.— ¿Recomendaciones?

Pero él no responde y ella no insiste con la pregunta, y se focaliza por completo en el juego. Cuando pierde una vida— hace dos días que están atorados en este capítulo, y ninguno de los dos es capaz de pasarlo, maldita sea—, se voltea para mirarlo, sorprendida de no tenerlo ya a su lado, reclamando la posesión del joystick.

— ¿Estás enfermo o algo, Puckerman? Porque te informo que el que no avisa es un traidor, no quiero pegarme tus asquerosos gérmenes.

Él sigue sin contestar, y Santana mentiría si dijese que no está ni un poco preocupada, así que cuando él palmea la cama a su lado, ella se recuesta junto a él sin protestar, como suele ser su costumbre. Puck la estrecha contra su pecho y Santana se deja abrazar, y no es incómodo y no le molesta, pero definitivamente su sistema nervioso no ha sido diseñado para sobrevivir a base de arrumacos como el de él— y está segura de que él daría algo (su cabello no, porque no tiene) con tal de que esa información jamás abandonase las cuatro paredes de su cuarto.

No hacen esto a menudo. Juegan videojuegos, mantienen relaciones sexuales con diversos grados de interés y de compromiso por ambas partes según el día, se besan, especialmente en la escuela, pero no hablan de sus sentimientos ni de sus problemas, y no suelen tocarse si no hay de por medio una imposición social o la posibilidad de un orgasmo. Santana no está enamorada de él, y duda mucho que él lo esté de ella, pero los ha visto peores, y le está agradecida, y lo quiere a su peculiar manera, así que le acaricia la nuca con la punta de los dedos y le murmura al oído.

— Vamos, Puckerman, cuéntale a la tía Tana qué es lo que te tiene lleno de suspiros y de ojitos como si fueses una nena.

Pero él se estrecha más en el abrazo y esconde la nariz en su melena, y ella se pone rígida, incómoda, porque aún después de tanto contacto íntimo no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo interpretar el lenguaje corporal de él. Repasa rápidamente en su cabeza y la única posibilidad que le parece natural y razonable es que sea por una chica, y antes que los celos -que nunca llegan, a menos que se los pueda identificar con la sensación del sentido de pertenencia violado-, llega la incredulidad de _cómo puede haber pasado bajo mis narices, si tengo sus pelotas atadas a mi meñique_.

Puck no llora, por supuesto, pero tampoco suelta el agarre en su cintura, y a Santana se le hacen eternos los minutos, pero no por eso afloja el abrazo.

**

Los dos son sumamente organizados y metódicos, y convertir el trabajo en rutina es simplemente un paso natural para ambos. Se reúnen todos los miércoles antes de clase -Blaine propuso los miércoles, y Kurt se obligó a convencerse a sí mismo de que los motivos son lo que menos importa; si van a construir proyectos juntos, no puede darse el lujo de poner en duda las intenciones de Blaine a cada paso- y los lunes después de clase. Los martes Kurt está encargado de Beth, y los viernes son el día de la sagrada cena familiar, y Blaine sacó de las posibilidades el jueves tratando de que pareciera casual y sin generar sospechas, así que Kurt no hizo preguntas que no querían ser contestadas; trabajan con lo que pueden y, en general, cree Kurt, no les va tan mal. O no les irá tan mal.

Blaine está tan lleno de ideas y de proyectos que a veces Kurt se siente abrumado y no puede dejar de pensar que quizás ese sea el papel que le toca representar: servirle de cable a tierra, obligarlo a focalizarse y concentrarse, volver sus ideas menos fantasiosas y más pragmáticas.

Llevan tres semanas trabajando y tienen por lo menos dos docenas de proyectos, organizados tanto por tema como por prioridad, y Kurt finalmente siente que tiene algo en lo que algunos de sus múltiples talentos es apreciado. Blaine es agradable e inteligente, y pasar el tiempo con él es algo por lo que Kurt cuenta las horas de los días en los que no se ven, y el hechizo cae sobre él tan suave y silencioso como un velo, al que no puedes ver hasta que ya te ha cubierto los ojos.

Burt Hummel y Quinn Fabray se admiran mutuamente por motivos muy diversos, pero son profundamente incompatibles y no existe entre ellos más que una tensa cordialidad impuesta; eso no impide que intercambien sonrisas cada vez que Kurt habla sobre Blaine Anderson durante la cena.

**

Santana López y Rachel Berry se conocieron en la escuela media y nunca fueron buenas amigas, pero la vida se ha empeñado en juntarlas una y otra vez a lo largo de los años. Comparten clases desde siempre, han trabajado juntas en múltiples proyectos, a pesar de que López y Berry no se encuentran nada cercanos en la lista alfabética. Se han ido acostumbrando la una a la otra y llegaron a desarrollar una relación en base a la tolerancia de Rachel y los escasos arranques de ternura de Santana.

Rachel diría, si le preguntasen, que son amigas que no tienen nada en común, pero que han crecido acostumbradas la una a la otra, y no pueden evitar torturarse mutuamente con su compañía; internamente, piensa que podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas, pero de parte de Santana se encuentra siempre con una pared invisible forjada de miedos y resguardos camuflados como insultos y superioridad.

Santana, por el contrario, jamás diría que son amigas, sino sólo conocidas circunstanciales, y que Rachel responde de la manera más satisfactoria a sus pullas, así que nadie puede culparla por seguirla buscando; internamente, Santana niega, pero _sabe_ de los escalofríos cada vez que se rozan sus manos por error desde que tienen, por lo menos, catorce años. Ahora tiene dieciocho y esta a la vez en términos y en lucha sobre lo que esas sensaciones representan dentro de su propia identidad, pero reniega por completo de la influencia de Rachel.

En resumidas cuentas, se conocen mucho y tienden a gravitar la una en torno a la otra, a pesar de que el espectro de emociones que se profesan tiene un extremo positivo demasiado corto comparado con su extensión total. Santana no puede evitar odiar con un furor ilógico a Blaine Anderson, y, por rebote, mucha de esa rabia explota contra Rachel. Santana detesta los términos medios, y como no puede amar a Rachel -Rachel no quiere ser amada por ella, y Santana es dolorosamente consciente de eso, que es un recordatorio venenoso y constante de que lo que le pasa no es _natural_ -, tiene que odiarla. Por supuesto, los extremos no existen más que dentro de su cabeza, y el simple hecho irrevocable de que no la odia hace que Rachel se vuelva un blanco aún más apetecible, y Blaine Anderson no es el obstáculo que le impide transitar su propio camino -por el que ella sola elige ir arrastrándose-, pero sí el obstáculo contra el cual puede descargar su culpa y su furor.

**

Pasados los años, Kurt se preguntará muchas veces si los hechos se hubieran sucedido de forma distinta de no haber sido por aquella semana de mediados de diciembre. Por supuesto, nunca tendrá respuesta, porque los hechos son como son y fueron como fueron, y el efecto mariposa nos vuelve imposible cualquier predicción precisa que incluya incluso el más mínimo detalle cambiado. Los _hubiera_ son absolutamente irrelevantes: lo único que realmente puede importar son los _son_.

El segundo aniversario de Blaine y Rachel cae un lunes justo en la misma semana en la que Quinn rinde un examen por lo que le es imposible pedirle que se quede con Beth el martes. Blaine no puede dejar plantada a Rachel -y Kurt lo entiende perfectamente; si su hipotético novio se plantease siquiera el plantarlo en su aniversario por el motivo quye sea, Kurt lo despellejaría vivo-, Kurt no puede dejar sola a Beth, y el miércoles es el último día que tienen para presentar un proyecto que necesitan que esté en marcha al volver de las vacaciones, si quieren que tenga el impacto suficiente como para ayudar a los seniors a conseguir mejores oportunidades universitarias.

Nadie lo hubiera dicho, pero azuzar a los demás para que hagan su trabajo implica que uno mismo debe someterse al doble o al triple de trabajo del que le corresponde. Blaine ha hecho una estadística histórica -y, realmente, Kurt no deja de sorprenderse, a veces pareciera que lleva _años_ planeando todas estas estrategias- y los graduados del McKinley High tienen menos oportunidades de ingresar a una buena universidad, en parte porque les faltan los créditos suficientes, lo cual es razonable considerando que las ofertas de clases superiores son escasas, poco interesantes y mal promocionadas. Entre los dos realizaron una búsqueda de temarios que las universidades más populares aprecian en los estudios de sus alumnos, intentando optimizar el tiempo disponible con la hipotética cantidad de gente interesada con el mayor impacto posible. Luego necesitaron la aprobación de Figgins -quien les dio el visto bueno siempre y cuando no le significase problemas y mucho menos desembolsar dinero- y finalmente encontrar a los profesores con capacidades y disposición para dar los temarios en forma de cursos breves o seminarios, que no dan los mismos créditos que una asignatura completa, pero a falta de pan, buenas son tortas. Por supuesto, luego se les encomendó el trabajo de acomodar cada curso dentro del horario que cada profesor tiene disponible para el colegio, y tienen que entregar el cronograma completo el martes por la noche como máximo, para que las inscripciones estén disponibles para cuando los alumnos vuelvan después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Por supuesto, Figgins recordó comentarles la fecha límite ese mismo lunes.

Así que arreglan lo que pueden mediante Skype y teniéndose el uno al otro constantemente encima del celular, pero Kurt sabe que no van a poder terminar de definir nada hasta que no se sienten un par de horas los dos juntos con un afiche y muchos marcadores de colores. Así que habla con Carole, que le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se lo informa a su padre, aunque más que información pareciera una advertencia, y el lunes por la noche le envía un mensaje a Blaine diciéndole que pueden juntarse en su casa siempre y cuando se ajusten a los ritmos extraños de la vida de Beth, y lo único que obtiene de respuesta es una carita feliz.

A veces, Blaine Anderson es el ser más extraño de todo el planeta Tierra.

 

Blaine llega puntualísimo, sin un segundo de más o de menos, y lleva en las manos un recipiente abrumadoramente enorme de galletas.

— Pensé en hacer más, porque mejor que sobre y no que falte, pero luego pensé en que su madre me arrancaría los ojos, y en que tendría razón.— Dice ruborizándose levemente al depositarlo en las manos de Kurt, ya dentro de la casa. — Busqué en internet a ver cuáles eran los sabores preferidos y más beneficiosos para niños, y traté de atenerme a ellos.

Kurt tiene el buen gusto de no reírse ni decirle que Beth es un bebé extraño; aunque quizás dejar que Blaine lo descubra por sí mismo no es precisamente del mejor gusto.

Se acomodan en el comedor, y Kurt se apodera de los marcadores de colores y es el que se para al lado de la cartelera que han colgado en la pared, porque se da cuenta enseguida de que Blaine no puede sacarle los ojos de encima a Beth, que juega tranquilamente en la otra punta de la mesa. Comienza colocando los horarios que ya tienen decididos y espera pacientemente a que Blaine se digne a dirigirle una mirada.

— Si estás esperando que ella te mire a ti, puedes esperar toda una vida. El mundo exterior no existe para ella.

— Es que no puedo entenderlo. Tiene dos años...

—Poco más de año y medio.

—... poco más de año y medio, y se comporta como un adulto. Es tan meticulosa y cuidada con todo. _Es increíble._

— Espera a verla comer las galletas.

Beth deja la mesa y Kurt no se molesta en seguirla, en parte porque conoce las señales -tanto sonoras y visuales como intuitivas- que le indican que una catástrofe está por ocurrir, en parte porque tiene que exprimir al máximo el contado tiempo en el que pueda conseguir la atención indivisa de Blaine.

Están tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo que Kurt no puede creerlo; por supuesto, eso es suficiente como para que el hechizo se diluya en el mismo momento en el que comienzan a oírse sonidos incoherentes de piano.

— Kurt, alguien está tocando un piano. Bueno, _intentando_ tocar, debería decir.

— Ajá.— En serio, si Blaine lo dejase concentrarse siquiera por treinta segundos, Kurt está seguro de que podría ocurrírsele un buen motivo por el cual cambiar la clase de matemática de los de tercer año a la última hora del viernes es una fantástica idea... o al menos lo suficientemente fantástica como para que Figgins y la Señora Harper se la traguen y los de tercer año no los muelan a palos en los pasillos.

— Creí que habías dicho que estábamos solos.

— Es Beth.— Responde Kurt casi sin pensarlo, y no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando Blaine inmediatamente se levanta de su silla y se dirige a la puerta— Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

— ¿Tu sobrina de dos años está tocando el piano, y tú pretendes que me quedé ahí sentado?

— Ey, no, no, no.— Kurt se apresura para interponerse en su camino.— No. Tenemos que terminar esto. No me importa cuál sea tu fetiche con los pianos.

— Pero, Kurt....

— Pero nada. Te sientas ahí, terminamos esto, y luego yo se lo mando a Figgins por e-mail, y tú puedes embelesarte todo lo que quieras con Beth.

Terminan en veinte minutos, y Kurt comienza a darse cuenta de que Blaine aún lo sigue sorprendiendo a cada momento, porque a pesar de la eficacia con la que han estado trabajando hasta ahora, jamás lo había visto ser tan rápido ni tan eficiente.

Cuando regresa quince minutos más tarde, luego de haberle remitido a Figgins el nuevo cronograma con sus correspondientes notas, mentiras, aclaraciones, diplomacias, se encuentra a Blaine sentado como indio en el suelo, y a Beth a su lado tocando los primeros diez segundos del _Feliz Cumpleaños_.

Blaine lo recibe con ojos alucinados, y a Kurt se le cae el estómago a los pies.

— Kurt, es una maravilla. Es un genio. No sé cómo no la están inscribiendo ya en una escuela de superdotados.

— Woah, me parece que eso es un poco mucho. Pero de todos modos, estoy impresionado. Ni Finn ni Puck han sido capaces jamás de enseñarle ni una sola nota, y Quinn se la pasa diciendo que la dejen ser libre mientras pueda. Punto para ti, Anderson.

Beth, como siempre, no sonríe ni pide alabanzas, de hecho ni siquiera alza los ojos para mirarlos, y los dos se pasan un buen rato en silencio, sentados en el suelo, oyéndola tocar los mismos dies segundos una y otra vez.

 

**

 

Blaine está absolutamente fascinado con Beth -porque, realmente, ¿quién fue el genio que puso un instrumento musical en las manos de esta niña? (Cuando finalmente hace la pregunta y le contestan que fue Noah Puckerman, se queda boquiabierto y estupefacto, y piensa que quizás también para él sería un beneficio dejar de prejuzgar a todo el mundo)- por lo que no se da cuenta de que Burt Hummel lo está observando desde la puerta de la sala de estar hasta que gira la cabeza por pura casualidad y casi se cae de bruces al toparse con su inesperada presencia imponente.

Blaine ni siquiera llega a balbucear un saludo, y Burt Hummel apenas inclina levemente la cabeza para reconocer su existencia que Blaine puede ver la mano de Kurt sujetándolo del antebrazo y arrastrándolo para dentro de la cocina.

A Blaine no le gusta husmear en lo absoluto, pero Beth está silenciosa, jugando con ahínco con los botones de su teclado, y los dos hombres tienen voces poderosas, y definitivamente están hablando de él, y quién puede culparlo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Cómo vas a aparecértele así como así por detrás?

— Ey, Kurt, ni que lo hubiese apuñalado por la espalda. Y, te recuerdo, esta es mi casa, tengo derecho a entrar y mirar la sala de estar todo lo que se me dé la gana.

— Podrías haber hecho algo de ruido, al menos.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Kurt? Ni que el chico se fuese a morir por un pequeño sobresalto.

La respuesta de Kurt es apenas audible, como si se estuviese concientizando de que puede ser escuchado, y no, Blaine no agudiza particularmente el oído para poder entenderla.

— No sé por qué, pero pone cara de sufrimiento cuando se sobresalta.

Horas después, Blaine se arrepentirá de su reacción irracional, de sus malas maneras, de su debilidad de carácter frente a algo que no es ni siquiera el prospecto de una amenaza, una acusación, o prácticamente nada, en realidad; se arrepentirá de haber descuidado a Beth, que estaba bajo su expreso cuidado.

Se arrepentirá horas después, pero en ese preciso instante en el que se da cuenta de que hay algo que se vislumbra a través de una rajadura en su fachada perfectamente pintada y mantenida, entra en pánico y no atina a hacer nada más que manotear su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto, y salir por la puerta como un autómata, sin siquiera preocuparse por el ruido al cerrarse la puerta.

Muchas horas después, se arrepentirá de su rudeza, se arrepentirá de haber sido un desagradecido, se arrepentirá de haber puesto en jaque los hilos delgados e inestables que estaba conectando con Kurt, se arrepentirá de haber dejado a Beth, por el simple motivo egoísta de que es por completo una delicia y un privilegio, y toda esa culpa no servirá más que para acrecentar el martilleo en su cabeza, los flashes de luz detrás de sus párpados, y los fervientes deseos de arrancarse la piel de las muñecas.

(De lo que no podrá arrepentirse, por obvias razones y porque no sabe, es de no haberse quedado a escuchar el final de la conversación entre Burt y Kurt Hummel:

— Que pena, lo siento por él.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque tengo corazón, Kurt, por dios. Y porque de primer golpe de vista, me cayó bien.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Un pobre hombre viejo no puede tener opiniones sin que lo interroguen hasta la muerte? Pues porque entiende a Beth. Y eso es algo que no cualquiera, y que yo aprecio.) 

 

Blaine ya ha marcado el número de su terapeuta cuando se arrepiente a último momento -es un día de semana y es tarde, y aunque tiene el número precisamente para llamar cuando lo necesite, hay algo pudoroso y triste en él que le impide hacerlo— y marca otro. Vuelve a arrepentirse justo un segundo antes de que Cooper atienda, pero ya es demasiado tarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

— ¿Aló?

— Coop.— Su voz suena débil y pequeña, extraña, como si saliese de otro cuerpo y no de su propia garganta.

— ¡Blaine! Lo que son las casualidades de la vida. Justo estaba pensando en llamar a casa para contarles que me llamaron para....

— Coop.— Lo interrumpe y esta vez suena incluso más débil, pero distinto, con una debilidad extrínseca, alevosa, utilizada para dar a entender que hay algo que no va bien, y no como antes, como una cualidad inmanente de su voz. O suya.

— _Oh_. Okey. Okey. Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Qué sucede?

Las palabras son difíciles para su garganta, como si estuviera intentando producir un lenguaje que le es extraño, como si sus músculos no estuviesen adaptados a los sonidos que está intentando obligarlos a producir, y la ansiedad que le produce su incapacidad de expresarse sólo genera que se acelere su respiración, que se maree y que el proceso completo se vuelva más dificultoso. Como siempre, todo se vuelve un círculo vicioso.

— Blaine, necesito que respires, ¿okey? Estoy aquí contigo y no hace falta que me digas nada. Sólo respira conmigo.

Blaine intenta seguir el ritmo de la respiración pausada y profunda de Cooper, y el simple cambio de enfoque en la necesidad de tener que hablar a simplemente tener que respirar ayuda a ralentizar el ritmo de su corazón.

Nadie hubiera podido adivinar nunca -ni siquiera Blaine, y mucho menos Cooper- lo bueno que es Cooper para ayudarlo a calmarse cuando está al borde de un ataque de pánico. Cuando tiene que justificarlo ante otros, Cooper da largas peroratas sobre su entrenamiento como actor, que lo ayuda a saber cómo enfrentarse a situaciones complejas y que le ha enseñado el rango completo de las posibles respiraciones humanas y su utilidad en cada caso. Cuando están los dos solos, ninguno de los dos dice nada, pero saben que es más una cualidad de su afinidad como hermanos que otra cosa. Quizás nunca hayan podido tener una relación rica e íntima mientras crecían, gracias a la diferencia de edad y a la naturaleza de su carácter, pero al menos esto es algo que pueden compartir, y también comparten la tendencia a ver siempre el vaso medio lleno. Blaine no lo dice, pero a veces piensa que es porque nunca se ha animado a decírselo a nadie, a ninguno de los amigos superficiales de la escuela, ni a Rachel, por supuesto, y cuando no hay nadie, alguien tiene que estar. Y Cooper está. 

— Eso es. Ahora, sigue conmigo unas cinco veces más y luego podrás seguir por tu cuenta, ¿vale? Perfecto. Lo estás haciendo genial, Blaine. Ahora, por favor, deja en paz tus manos y tus muslos, ¿sí? Y cuando te sientas listo, me cuentas qué ha pasado. Sin presiones, puedo esperarte el tiempo que sea necesario.

Hay muchas cosas que Blaine hubiera podido pedir de un hermano mayor. Todavía hay cosas que lo hacen enfurecerse, todavía hay veces en que quisiera colgar una foto de Cooper en la puerta de su cuarto y tirarle dardos. Sin embargo, ha aprendido con el tiempo que para esto es que uno tiene un hermano: para estirarle la mano cuando sientes que nadie más puede sacarte del pozo, y que él te la tome, no importa cuán lejos pueda estar él, o cuán profundo pueda estar uno.

— Estaba en la casa de Kurt.— Comienza lento, con oraciones cortas y pausas que no tienen sentido, y Cooper le responde con un _Mmm_ del otro lado, cuya única finalidad es, Blaine sabe, hacerle saber que sigue atento y escuchándolo.— Y dijo algo. A su padre. Dijo algo sobre que yo. Que sufro cuando me sobresalto.

La respuesta de Cooper tarda en llegar, y Blaine intenta concentrarse en el sonido de su respiración del otro lado de la línea para no permitir que el mareo se imponga en su cabeza.

— _Oh._ Oh, ya entiendo.

— Sí.

— ¿Kurt es...?

— Sí.

— Bien. Blaine, sé que no te gustará lo que te voy a decir, y necesito que te lo tomes con calma, y que te quedes conmigo y respirando, ¿sí? — La sola anticipación le da a Blaine ganas de retorcerse los dedos, pero Cooper le ha pedido que deje en paz sus manos, y para él es muy difícil desobedecer algo que le han pedido expresamente.— No puedes seguir con esto. Claramente este modo de vida te está haciendo mal, y tengo miedo por ti.

— Cooper, no puedo contarle a nadie. No puedo.— Su voz sale ahogada y dolida, como un lamento o un aullido, y _esa_ es una característica intrínseca de sí mismo.

— Lo sé, lo sé, enano, y entiendo. No te estoy diciendo que debes contar todo. Pero, tal vez, el contar algo, el estar un poco más dentro del ámbito de tu propia comodidad... tal vez eso te ayudaría. Tener demasiados secretos siempre es problemático, Blaine. Cuanto más cerca pueda uno estar de la verdad, mejor.

Blaine no responde, y sin embargo Cooper se queda respirando con él en el teléfono durante largos minutos, y los engranajes dentro de su cabeza no dejan de girar, y no se extingue nunca por completo el deseo de rascarse la piel hasta hacérsela sangrar.

**

Blaine se sorprende cuando ve a Kurt esperándolo con dos vasos de papel con café en la mano en el estacionamiento del McKinley High. Siendo plenamente sinceros, le da un poco de pánico, porque aunque no haya hecho otra cosa que pensar en él en toda la noche, no ha llegado a ninguna verdadera conclusión sobre cuál es su mejor -o, en realidad, su menos peor- plan de acción. Sin embargo, Blaine sabe que, a veces, si no es forzado, no se enfrentará nunca a las cosas a las que debe enfrentarse, y, además, el que sea Kurt quien venga a buscarlo implica que le importa, y eso debería volver el proceso menos doloroso y menos terrible.

Kurt le estira el vaso con café cuando desciende del auto, y Blaine le da las gracias con un murmullo y Kurt le responde con una sonrisa pero no dice nada, y no es hasta que los dos han comenzado a caminar lado a lado que Kurt se hace oír.

— No sé qué pasó anoche, Blaine, y no te estoy pidiendo que me lo cuentes, pero si he hecho algo para ofenderte, me gustaría que me lo dijeras, para no volver a repetirlo. Tenemos un año largo por delante, y se nos hará mucho más largo si no podemos tolerarnos el uno al otro.— Blaine quisiera responder, decirle algo -pero qué, _qué_ \- y los músculos de su garganta se niegan a cooperar, y sólo atina a asentir con la cabeza.— Bien, espero poder contar con eso, entonces.

Y Kurt le sonríe de nuevo, y ahora que lo ve con más atención, Blaine juraría que en sus mejillas también hay rastros de no haber dormido.

— Por cierto, pasé por la oficina de Figgins y le dejé el cronograma impreso, también, para que no pueda decir que nunca ha recibido nuestro correo.

Blaine parpadea un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de qué le está hablando Kurt, porque en el torbellino del desastre de anoche se había olvidado por completo del cronograma y del proyecto y de la presidencia y de absolutamente todo. Las palabras de Cooper resuenan en su cabeza, y sigue su instinto inmediato antes de que pueda llegar a arrepentirse:

— Kurt— Y no lo toma del brazo, pero sus dedos se mueven instintivamente hacia su bicep, y se quedan a mitad de camino, congelados y extraños, y son el ejemplo perfecto de la lucha eterna entre sus deseos y su cordura.— ¿Podemos juntarnos esta tarde? Quisiera hablar contigo.

 

**

 

Blaine lo ha ensayado interminablemente dentro de su cabeza durante las últimas horas, pero de todos modos la idea del discurso que debería dar se vuelve espesa en su garganta, como si fuese algo que es incapaz de digerir - _es_ algo que es incapaz de digerir, pero precisamente está intentando lo contrario: escupirlo y no tragarlo. Pero el ácido le quema en la garganta y, realmente, jamás estuvo entre sus intenciones contar toda la verdad, así que se compromete y comienza la conversación con una aserción vaga, que no por eso es menos verdadera:

— Lamento mucho lo de anoche, Kurt. Fue descortés e irresponsable de mi parte, y te aseguro que no es ese mi comportamiento habitual.

Kurt desdeña sus disculpas con un gesto de la mano y Blaine sólo puede concentrarse en la increíble palidez de sus nudillos, que estrechados alrededor del vaso de café parecen casi transparentes.

— No te preocupes por eso. Beth se cuida mejor sola de lo que podríamos cuidarla todos nosotros sumados, créeme. Lo que realmente me importa es que no se vuelva extraña e incómoda la relación entre los dos, porque, a fin de cuentas, los únicos que van a sufrirlo son los estudiantes, y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

La respuesta brota sincera de sus labios, sin que él siquiera piense conscientemente en decirla o en reprimirla.

— Hay cosas que no puedo decirte, Kurt. Y, en consecuencia, hay cosas que no puedo prometerte.

— Por supuesto. ¿Qué sería de todos nosotros sin nuestros secretos?

Es sólo en ese momento que Blaine se da cuenta de que durante toda la conversación Kurt jamás lo ha mirado a los ojos.

Blaine guarda sus secretos con celo, porque la sola idea de contarlos le da náuseas, y le ha consumido horas de terapia el poder siquiera expresar la sensación de que es aún más patético y débil, no tanto por lo que le sucedió, sino especialmente porque no puede vivir por fuera de eso, no puede evitar que la memoria de esa noche maldita embruje su presente y le impida avanzar hacia su futuro, a pesar de que no fue tan grave lo que le sucedió, a pesar de que podría haber sido mucho peor, a pesar de que mucha gente se la ha visto más negra que él y ha logrado salir adelante con la frente mucho más alta y las mejillas mucho más secas. A sus padres, y a Cooper, y a su terapeuta, les ha tomado mucho esfuerzo y muchas horas hacerle comprender que cada persona vive dentro de su propia piel, que no se puede medir a todos con la misma vara y que la experiencia que es válida para uno no es -no puede ser- válida para todos. Blaine se ha esforzado conscientemente en aceptar esa idea y ha logrado aprehenderla de forma lógica, pero es por completo incapaz de incorporarla de forma orgánica.

Pero sentado delante de Kurt Hummel, sediento de que esos ojos se posen en los suyos, incapaz de soportar la idea de que él mire dentro de su cabeza, siente el impulso suicida de abrir la boca y contarle siquiera una fracción minúscula de la verdad. Pero las palabras llevan tanto tiempo sepultadas dentro de su caja toraxica, acumulando polvo y desdichas y resentimientos, que son como arena para su garganta. Así que en su lugar cede a otro impulso que tiene a menudo y que se tiene que obligar a reprimir de forma consciente y violenta: estira el brazo por sobre la mesa y le da un apretón breve pero cálido a la mano de Kurt que no está rodeando el vaso de café.

— Créeme, Kurt, si nuestra relación se vuelve extraña e incómoda, no será por tu culpa, y yo haré todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Kurt no responde. Pero por primera vez desde que se han sentado en el café, y quizás en todo el día, alza la mirada y lo mira directo a los ojos, y es como si la carne no fuese nada para él, y estuviera asomándose directamente a su alma.

**

Kurt llega a su casa tarde y temblando, y cuando abre la puerta de entrada y se asegura de que no hay nadie en los cuartos inmediatamente lindantes, se deja colapsar contra el marco de madera y esconde la cabeza entre las manos.

Quince minutos después lo encuentra Quinn, en la misma posición, sólo que aferrado a la diminuta cintura de Beth con un brazo, la niña acariciándole el cabello con sus maneras suaves -Beth es la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra a la que Kurt le permite despeinarlo. Quinn le aparta a su sobrina de entre los brazos sin mediar una palabra -Beth es dócil como un cordero y terca como una mula, de una forma que no es en lo absoluto contradictoria-, y luego vuelve a por él con dos tazas de té en las manos.

No le hace preguntas, y montan ese extraño e incómodo campamento justo delante de la puerta de entrada de la casa, y no se hablan, pero Quinn puede ver las marcas de las lágrimas en las mejillas, y la forma en la que esconde la mano derecha contra el pecho, y Quinn conoce las señales y conoce la historia, y Quinn sabe.

Iba siendo tiempo de que Kurt supiese, también.

**

La verdad es que no se han dicho nada significativo, y de haber un cambio en su relación, el cambio razonable o esperable hubiese sido hacia un distanciamiento. Sin embargo, sucede todo lo contrario. Si antes mantenían siempre sus conversaciones dentro de los límites de sus deberes escolares, ahora las cosas que tienen para decirse parecieran hacerles explotar los huesos y no caberles en las articulaciones. Pareciera que era necesario que estableciesen como punto de partida lo obvio— siempre hay cosas que no podemos contar— para que se abriera la compuerta que mantenía reprimido todo lo demás. Hablan y hablan y hablan, y se han dado cuenta de que son sumamente compatibles, con todo y la afición de Blaine por los deportes que hacen que Kurt frunza la nariz, y la obsesión de Kurt por los realities, cuanto peores, mejor. Se juntan todos los días al menos un rato, antes o después de clase, se mandan mails y mensajes constantes cada vez que ven algo que les hace pensar en el otro. Pueden hablar de moda, pueden hablar de música, pueden hablar de películas y de libros y de política, y se hacen reír, y no les alcanza el tiempo que pasan juntos, se intoxican el uno en el otro y el tiempo se deforma en función o no de su mutua compañía, _y_.

Para Blaine es una experiencia fuera de serie, porque desde que era un niño que no entablaba una relación tan sincera. No es que todo sea mentira en su relación con Rachel, pero sí hay una gran mentira fundamental que a veces amenaza con tirar abajo toda la estructura. Todas las demás relaciones que ha entablado en su nueva vida no son más que superficiales: está Tina, que es su compañera de laboratorio en química, y a quien Blaine no puede terminar de acercarse por mucho que le encantaría, porque está casi seguro de que ella está enamorada de él, y no tiene ni idea de cómo lidiar con eso; está Sam, que es el compañero que él mismo eligió en el programa de tutorías que pusieron a funcionar con Kurt, y con quien intercambia comics y habla sobre películas, pero Sam es el muchacho prototípico de la escuela pública, y cómo se supone que Blaine pueda abandonarse a una relación así con confianza, por mucho que le gustaría. Quizás por eso es que eligió a Kurt para ser su compañero de fórmula: porque Kurt lo fascinaba- lo fascina- y era una fascinación sobre la que se permitía actuar. Kurt tiene un montón de características que lo hacen ser un terreno más seguro sobre el que pisar, y hay pocas cosas que Blaine aprecie más que la seguridad. 

Por eso se permite abandonarse a esa relación, y comprimen en diez días la relación que no han tenido en tres años de casi no reconocer su mutua existencia ni en un mes y medio de restringirse a ser meros compañeros de trabajo.

Se angustian y se sobreexcitan, tienen ansiedad y miedos y se les parte al corazón— no necesariamente todo a los dos en la misma proporción, pero, ¿importan realmente esas distinciones?— y están más seguros de que esta relación sólo les va a deparar ruina y dolor de lo que están de que el cielo sea azul.

Pero aún así siguen adelante, y empiezan a despreocuparse de otras limitaciones por la sola idea de pasar tiempo juntos, y quizás su trabajo se está perjudicando más que beneficiarse.

(A fin de cuentas, el cielo _no_ es azul).

**

Kurt lo hace de forma tentativa, y quizás no se toma mucho tiempo, pero han sucedido tantas cosas en los últimos días que tranquilamente podría haber pasado una eternidad. Lo deja caer como al pasar, como quien no quiere la cosa, como si fuese algo sin peso simbólico, porque ha decidido que en realidad es algo que sólo tiene el peso que los dos decidan darle. Pero Blaine le responde con una sonrisa y le dice que sí, que por supuesto, y al sábado siguiente está tirado con Beth en la nieve haciendo angelitos mientras los dos se ríen como si estuvieran poseídos.

Kurt los observa por el rabillo del ojo mientras se esmera en hacer un hombre de nieve perfecto— que Beth no apreciará, porque Beth no puede apreciar la belleza que no ha salido de sus propias dos manos y, realmente, de dónde ha sacado esta niña un alma tan vieja— y Quinn sale de la casa tapada hasta la nariz, llevando una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas para todos. Beth se lo agradece con un beso en la mejilla, y Kurt se conmueve al ver a Quinn trémula, porque entre los gestos de cariño poco frecuentes en Beth y la deferencia con la que Blaine acepta y agradece cualquier atención, no ha dejado de llevarse sorpresas en toda la tarde.

Ha sido un espectáculo digno de verse, Blaine conociendo de forma oficial a Quinn y a Finn, porque no existe ni punto de comparación entre conocer a alguien por los rumores de los pasillos, por lo que se dice de él y por el historial completo de sus pecados a tenerlo frente a frente, siendo una persona de carne y hueso, con sus virtudes y sus defectos y sus dolores y su historia real, especialmente jugando de local, en su propio terreno.

Kurt sabe exactamente lo que opina Quinn de Blaine, pero Finn jamás se ha extendido demasiado sobre él, porque nunca ha hecho falta, y más allá de que lo ha votado para presidente escolar, Kurt tiene pocas referencias sobre qué opina su hermanastro sobre él.

La situación fue completamente predecible. Quinn haciéndole ojitos y utilizando su sonrisa encantadora y riéndose por tonterías, porque es completamente consciente de su belleza y sabe exactamente cómo usarla para desarmar a un hombre, y Kurt sabe que busca desarmarlos para poder espiar sus secretos mientras están desprevenidos. A veces le dan escalofríos y está agradecido de tenerla como aliada, porque se da cuenta de que, si quiere, puede ser un monstruo extraído directamente de la mitología griega. Blaine se sonrojaba y balbuceaba como un idiota, porque no hay forma de que un ser mortal sea inmune a Quinn Fabray en pleno dominio de su hechizo, y él no fue capaz de respirar coordinadamente hasta que ella se fue meneando las caderas a preparar galletas. Le guiñó un ojo al pasar a Kurt, y él no está seguro de querer tener acceso a los secretos que ella le ha extraído con sus artes de sirena.

Finn intentó mantenerse erguido y orgulloso y mantener una conversación de adultos y jugar el papel de hermano mayor protector, y Kurt no está seguro sobre si el tener a Beth prendida a la cadera sumaba o restaba puntos a su esfuerzo. Blaine logró manejarlo con mucho más éxito que a Quinn, que— Kurt sabe— es una masa amorfa y caliente y terrible en manos inexpertas, y quince minutos después estaban riéndose los dos juntos mientras era Blaine quien sostenía a Beth entre brazos.

Kurt se sienta junto a su hombre de nieve terminado y mira a Blaine dejarse golpear por la oleada constante de bolas de nieve que le lanzan Beth y Finn, y aunque el corazón se le retuerza dentro del pecho de mil maneras diferentes, por un sólo instante se permite pensar que no hay nada que podría hacerlo más feliz en el aquí y ahora.

**

Blaine llega a su casa con las mejillas rojas, las manos destrozadas y la mayor sensación de satisfacción que ha sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Intenta ignorar la sorpresa en el rostro de su madre al ver su sonrisa, pero no lo logra, y para compensar su desconcierto, la abraza hasta que siente que se le van a desarticular los brazos, de por sí exhaustos. Circula por la casa como si flotase, y hasta su padre hace algún comentario insidioso sobre su aparente alegría injustificada.

A pesar de todas esas evidentes señales, no es hasta que se sienta en el borde de su cama para revisar el celular que ha tenido silenciado toda la tarde, y se saltea los mensajes de Cooper, de su madre y de Rachel, para pasar directamente al de Kurt, que la realidad lo golpea como un rayo. Es una realización que es una epifanía: como si le quitaran de los ojos una venda que ha llevado durante toda la vida, sin él saberlo nunca. Es como salir por primera vez a la luz del sol, y es una realidad tan poderosa que lo deja sin aliento.

Blaine se queda inmóvil, sentado en el borde de su cama con el celular en la mano y el mensaje de Kurt -extrañamente íntimo y exaltado ahora que Blaine puede y sabe mirarlo con esos ojos- abierto, ansioso de una respuesta, y espera que lo asalte el pánico. Espera y espera, porque el pánico nunca llega; sí llegan la ansiedad y su necesidad característica de explotar por fuera de su piel, pero no el pánico ni los recuerdos (en los que trata de no pensar demasiado, para no ser él mismo quien los dispare).

Pasan horas o minutos antes de que sea capaz de hacer obedecer a sus músculos para devolverle a Kurt Hummel el mensaje con el -seamos sinceros- mismo tono juguetón, íntimo y exaltado.

**

Si para Kurt la realización fue como un peso en la espalda, un poco como una lucha que nunca podría haber sido ganada, pero que de todos modos duele perder, Blaine se deja caer en la realidad como sobre un colchón de hojas al final de un día agotador (un poco porque es algo contra lo que no se puede luchar; otro poco, porque es como volver a casa).

Los límites se les empiezan a hacer confusos, y si en diez días habían condensado meses de relación, en tres días pareciera que están condensando años. Blaine se siente mareado del vértigo continuo en el que están sumergidos, y está seguro de que en cuanto tenga que alzar la cabeza se llevará puesta una pared. Pero está borracho de deseo y de la nueva realidad que se le ha abierto ante sus ojos: no son los sentimientos los que lo atan a su pasado, no son los sentimientos los que aprietan el gatillo. No lo comenta con nadie: ni con sus padres, ni con su terapeuta, ni con Cooper, pero todos pueden ver el cambio, como si finalmente hubiera hallado la llave del grillete que aprisionaba sus pies y hubieran levantado la pena de muerte de sobre sus hombros.

**

Así como lo bueno de salir con Rachel Berry es, muchas veces, que sea Rachel Berry, lo malo de salir con Rachel Berry, muchas veces es, precisamente, que sea Rachel Berry.

Blaine sabe que eso tiene perfecto sentido dentro de su cabeza, y no necesita nada más, muchas gracias.

El problema de que Rachel Berry sea Rachel Berry es que cuando hay algo que desea, no hay quien sea capaz de hacerla salir de sus trece. Blaine no tiene mayores problemas con esa característica, y generalmente es algo que admira e incluso incentiva en ella; el problema es cuando lo que ella quiere es él.

Los límites en su relación han sido siempre claros, y, afortunadamente, ni siquiera tuvo que ponerlos él, y los respeta como un caballero, por el bien de la salud mental de los dos, y porque no tiene ni un solo motivo para no hacerlo.

Por supuesto, jamás estuvo en sus planes que fuera Rachel quien decidiera no respetarlos.

Tiene un mal presentimiento desde el comienzo cuando ella lo invita a su casa la noche anterior a Nochevieja, pero, realmente, la ha tenido bastante descuidada en los últimos días, y Blaine la aprecia muchísimo, y no está listo para dejar caer la fachada, de eso está cien por ciento seguro, y ella ha sido su soporte emocional durante los últimos dos años, por más que ella no lo sepa, y qué puede salir tan mal.

La respuesta es, por supuesto, todo, porque el potencial para el desastre siempre es absoluto.

(Es una noche como cualquiera para Puck y para Santana, en la cual la película es mejor que el sexo, y no se tocan mientras duermen, pero él está tan acostumbrado que es incapaz de llamar la atención sobre lo que no funciona entre ellos, y a ella le sobran las palabras pero le falta el coraje para poder explicarlo. Ninguno de los dos tiene puestos ni el corazón ni la cabeza en esa relación, y entonces qué importa abandonar un poco el cuerpo.)

Rachel ha cocinado -comida vegana, a Blaine no le importa- y la casa está a media luz y ha encendido velas e incienso, y aunque el vestido no la favorece particularmente, Blaine es un romántico y es capaz de apreciarlo todo simplemente por el esfuerzo.

La cena es tranquila en apariencia, pero debajo de la superficie Blaine puede leer la anticipación en Rachel, y su ansiedad lo vuelve a él doblemente ansioso, y para los postres están engullendo la comida muy lentamente, bocado a bocado, casi sin dirigirse la palabra. Rachel lo invita a pasar a la sala con sus mejores modos, y a Blaine se le erizan los cabellos de la nuca, pero, ¿cómo podría decirle que no?, y todo va en una espiral desquiciada hacia abajo a partir de ese preciso instante.

Blaine ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se han besado recostados en ese sillón, y aún así sabe que, para los estándares de su edad y de su relación, no han sido tantas. Por muy g - _no_ \- no particularmente interesado por las mujeres que se sienta, los besos de Rachel, cálidos y suaves, son agradables, y Blaine siempre ha sido ansioso por el cariño físico y los abrazos, así que un cuerpo deseoso estrechado voluntariamente contra el suyo es algo que siempre sabe agradecer.

(Hay algo similar a la culpa escondido aún en el fondo de la consciencia de Kurt Hummel cuando pone llave en la puerta de su cuarto y pone música y apaga las luces y se mete en la cama y se baja los pantalones del piyama mientras piensa en Blaine Anderson. Cierra los ojos y deja que la necesidad le gane a la culpa mientras apela al recuerdo de sus pestañas largas, sus manos grandes y sus labios carnosos, y no cree en dios, pero si creyera, está seguro de que sería absuelto de pecados, porque no actuar es más de lo que se le puede pedir. No se le puede pedir, encima de eso, que no sueñe.)

Pero esta vez Rachel se recuesta junto a la chimenea y hay determinación y acero en el fondo de sus ojos, y a Blaine el corazón se le cae al piso, y en menos de lo que se tarda en contarlo siente que la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas por la falta del oxígeno que no está respirando, y está exactamente en el borde, asomándose al abismo de un ataque de pánico, y la más mínima ráfaga de viento puede hacerlo caer.

Rachel se ha bajado discretamente -o al menos está seguro de que eso es lo que ella cree- los breteles del vestido mientras se besaban, y Blaine sabe que están en el punto de quiebre, en el momento después del cual ya será imposible volver atrás. Blaine está casi seguro de que no le molestaría en lo absoluto darle un orgasmo si eso fuese lo que ella pretendiese de él: tiene manos hábiles, aprende rápido y es ávido por complacer a los demás; solamente no quiere tener que estar involucrado, no quiere involucrar su propio placer y su propio deseo, que existen en una dimensión completamente diferente a los de Rachel. Por su cabeza pasan cientos de posibilidades para realizar esa sugerencia, pero todas implican contar al menos parte de la verdad, y, de todos modos, un orgasmo no es lo que ella está pretendiendo de él, y ¿cómo podría desnudarle su alma a Rachel cuando Rachel quiere que le desnude el cuerpo?

(Quinn siente la mano de Finn apoyada sobre su codo izquierdo como si pesase una tonelada y media, y con su mano derecha le da un breve golpe en los dedos dándole a entender que quiere que la quite. Finn la deja unos diez o veinte segundos, y Quinn ruega dentro de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, no tener que decir en voz alta que _No_ , que la quite, que no tiene ganas, que no ahora, que no nunca. _Que no, Finn. Que no._ Pero Finn se resigna, como lleva meses resignándose, como lleva una vida acostumbrado a resignarse, y Quinn no siente culpa, pero tampoco puede dormirse.)

Quisiera detenerla, atenuar la estimulación física constante que no le permite pensar con claridad, poner el énfasis en por qué ha sucedido el cambio tan repentino en su decisión, en que es algo sobre lo que tiene que estar segura, que es algo que no puede deshacerse, hacerle creer, una vez más, que el orden establecido lo dirige ella, cuando en realidad él sólo ha conseguido que ella no quiera lo que él no puede darle. Quisiera decirle muchas cosas, pero le fallan las palabras, su garganta se niega a cooperar y las manos le tiemblan incontrolablemente cada vez que las alza para poner distancia entre sus cuerpos, y es incapaz de tocarla con las manos en ese estado, porque si es incapaz de mantener bajo control su propio cuerpo, por qué va a pretender que puede entender el de ambos.

Se excita cuando Rachel lo toca, es una respuesta fisiológica absolutamente natural, y se siente avergonzado porque tiene una erección mientras su estómago viaja en montaña rusa. Se dice que es por la media luz que Rachel no ve las lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, o al menos eso es lo que necesita creer. En ningún momento dice que sí, pero tampoco dice que no, y se deja hacer, y, realmente, cómo esperaba que Rachel se diese cuenta cuando está haciendo realidad lo que le quita el sueño a cualquier adolescente promedio.

Sus manos no dejan de temblar en ningún momento, y jamás en la vida pensó que un orgasmo pudiera saber tan amargo, y cuando al finalizar el trámite Rachel cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, se desliza todo lo silenciosamente que puede para vomitar en el baño.

**

Kurt hace su mejor esfuerzo para no leer demasiado en el mensaje de Blaine, pero, realmente, quién podría mantenerlo sujeto a una obligación que es incapaz de cumplir.

Así que, como si no hubiera sido suficiente con que se estuvo comiendo la cabeza durante el día y medio en el que Blaine no se comunicó con él ni respondió a sus mensajes, durante las ocho horas que median entre que recibe el mensaje y el horario de su encuentro, no para ni por un segundo de caminar la casa con pasos largos y preocupados, mientras Beth lo imita haciendo gala de las mejores dotes histriónicas que no tiene.

Por supuesto, los paseos no son sólo agotadores, sino también inútiles, porque no logra llegar a ni una sola teoría de por qué Blaine podría haberse enojado con él, salvo la fulgurantemente obvia de que se haya dado cuenta de que Kurt está enamorado de él, y -Kurt entiende, por mucho que lo enfurezca- son dos cosas muy distintas aceptar que es gay en lo abstracto y tenerlo corriendo detrás de sus pantalones. Kurt prefiere no pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, así que se pasea atormentado por la casa y arde de ganas de volver al mal hábito de morderse las uñas que dejó hace muchos años, y, básicamente, no llega a ninguna conclusión de utilidad.

Es casi de noche cuando Kurt se calza los guantes para ir al encuentro de Blaine, y puede ver por el rabillo del ojo que su padre duda sobre si protestar o no, y hasta demuestra alivio cuando Quinn le ofrece la posibilidad de dejarse distraer por la taza de té que se le está ofreciendo.

Kurt casi no siente el frío mientras camina las dos cuadras que lo separan del parque en el que Blaine le pidió que se encontraran, a pesar de que es enero y de que lleva puestas varias capas de ropa, pero ninguna de ellas significativamente abrigada- sin embargo, el solo pensamiento de que Blaine pidió que se encontraran en el parque porque no quiere ni pisar su casa, le da escalofríos. Llega diez minutos antes de la hora acordada, pero de todos modos Blaine ya lo está esperando y -piensa Kurt mientras se detiene a la distancia para observarlo, aprovechando que Blaine tiene gacha la mirada- tranquilamente podría haberlo estado esperando durante toda la tarde. No se acerca, y deja que Blaine lo descubra alzando la cabeza al sentir su mirada clavada en su frente. Ninguno de los dos habla, pero Blaine le hace un gesto con la cabeza y Kurt se descubre, casi involuntariamente, sentado en un columpio al lado del suyo.

Hacía años que no se subía a un columpio, y sus piernas eternas hacen que esté mucho más incómodo que Blaine, que es compacto y perfectamente proporcionado. Se impulsa un poco, sin embargo, en aras de los viejos buenos tiempos y para eludir el deber de ser quien comience la conversación. Todo se siente mejor en el aire, donde deja de ser dueño de sus propias piernas, donde sus pies solo sirven -sólo pueden servir- para ir hacia adelante. Blaine lo observa con los ojos nublados, sentado inmóvil, y los dedos de las manos se le están poniendo morados en los nudillos con los que está sujetando la cadena, y cuando Kurt los ve al pasar hacia atrás con el columpio, siente un extraño impulso de besarlos, en un retorcijón de sentimientos que más tiene que ver con el cariño que con el deseo. Es una sensación extraña, completamente extrínseca a su cuerpo, y Kurt continúa hamacándose con la esperanza de que simplemente se diluya.

El silencio se hace largo y Kurt se hamaca cada vez más rápido, como si estuviera intentando lidiar con la frustración del silencio impuesto, con las horas anteriores siendo densas dentro de sus venas, con los hormigueos debajo de la piel de las muñecas, con las ganas que le están hirviendo en los tobillos y los costados de la lengua (¿y cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que lo que le despertaba Finn, esa sensación de tibia comodidad, podía compararse con esta explosión de caleidoscopio en la punta de sus dedos y en los huesos de su cadera?).

Y es por eso que no piensa, no piensa y tampoco habla, y con un último impulso del columpio se baja dando un salto -cuántas veces intentó eso de niño, y terminó rodando por tierra, con su madre curándole la humillación a besos, y ahora no necesita esa ayuda, ahora tiene piernas largas y una voluntad férrea que le permiten bajarse solo, y sin embargo sólo quisiera alguien que le hiciera cosquillas con las pestañas al besarlo- y mientras su columpio está todavía en movimiento, se da media vuelta y se para justo delante de Blaine, y se toma él también con las dos manos a las cadenas, y agacha la cabeza levemente para mirarlo a la cara, y no llega a pensar en qué va a decir, no llega a pensar en qué quiere decir, no llega a pensar en qué puede decir, sólo llega a pensar en que sus ojos se ven tristes bajo la escarcha del mes de enero, que, sin solución de continuidad, Blaine lo besa.

**

Blaine responde al impulso eléctrico natural de sus músculos, no lo piensa, nada es exactamente premeditado, sólo le ha pedido a Kurt de verse porque la sola existencia dentro de su cabeza estaba volviéndose un infierno. No estaba en sus planes besarlo, pero tampoco estaba en sus planes el qué decirle, y en todo momento pesa sobre él la sensación de haber cometido un error, ya sea involucrando a Kurt en sus problemas, besándolo o simplemente existiendo.

 

Pero Kurt lo mira desde arriba, sus manos aferradas a la cadena del columpio de Blaine -alto y pálido, su piel refulgente en la noche helada- como si fuera un ángel asomándose desde una nube, y la vida de Blaine Anderson se ha vuelto irreal e ingrávida- y, a la vez, increíblemente pesada- desde tres días atrás, desde tres años atrás. Kurt emite luz reclinado sobre él, y no puede saber de los demonios que le desgarran los músculos y le corroen la voluntad, pero sería imposible que no se percatase de la energía que flota en el aire. Así que Blaine se estira hacia arriba y lo besa, porque las palabras no dichas también le queman a él en los labios, porque Kurt se asoma -una vez más- a su alma desde una nube, y Blaine no puede soportarlo, Blaine se siente Dorian Grey con el secreto y el deseo prohibido a sus espaldas, y necesita imponer una distracción. Lo besa porque la oscuridad lo rodea y lo protege, y el frío les duerme los sentidos y les agudiza las ganas, y porque ha perdido la cuenta de los innumerables segundos de su vida que ha pasado deseando besar a Kurt Hummel.

 

Besar a Kurt no se parece en nada a besar a Rachel y, con los ojos cerrados y los labios temblorosos, Blaine se asegura que es una cuestión de sentimientos y no de género. El beso se hace largo, y Blaine no siente sorpresa porque Kurt lo está correspondiendo, porque tiene ojos y dos dedos de frente y no es idiota, y se deja sumergir en el aterrador remolino de un primer beso.

 

Rompe el beso porque su espalda y sus brazos lo están matando, y se pone de pie y Kurt apenas se ha movido, así que invaden mutuamente el espacio personal del otro, y Blaine no está seguro de si el vapor que sale de sus bocas es por la pared de hielo que se está destruyendo entre ellos o por la nueva capa que se está agregando a la anterior.

 

\- ¿Por esto querías que nos viéramos?

 

\- No lo sé.

 

Kurt asiente con la cabeza sin agregar palabra y vuelve a besarlo. El peso del beso se vuelve diferente, no porque haya sido Kurt quien lo inició, sino porque están de pie y tienen las manos libres y aunque no tengan ni la menor idea de lo que están haciendo saben qué quieren y eso hace toda la diferencia.

 

Blaine deja de pensar en Rachel y en la fatalidad de su destino y en las cicatrices de sus costillas y se aferra a las caderas de Kurt como si no hubiera mañana.

 

**

 

No se hablan durante toda esa noche luego de haberse separado en el parque.

 

Kurt, supone Blaine, está esperando que sea Blaine quien levante el teléfono o de el primer paso para dar explicaciones, porque fue él quien inició todo, con el encuentro y con el beso.

 

Blaine, por supuesto, no puede intentar dar explicaciones porque no tiene ni la menor idea de qué decir, y porque se pasa la noche entera teniendo problemas para simplemente respirar.

 

El problema de ceder a los impulsos es que luego los impulsos dejan secuelas, y a uno se le ha bajado el subidón de adrenalina como para mantener la audacia para lidiar con ellas.

 

Blaine Anderson no se arrepiente de haber besado a Kurt Hummel. Está seguro de que si no lo hubiera besado, tarde o temprano su piel hubiera entrado en combustión espontánea del deseo hirviente ebullendo bajo su piel. Blaine Anderson no se arrepiente de haber besado a Kurt Hummel, pero cómo le gustaría no tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de haberlo besado.

 

Porque hay un millón y medio de preguntas que eso reflota, porque hay un millón y medio de preguntas que ahora flotan en el aire, porque hay un millón y medio de resquebraduras en su máscara y en su escudo que hasta antes de Kurt Hummel eran brillantes y relucientes y perfectos.

 

(Porque Blaine sólo puede pensar en cuánto quiere volver a besar a Kurt, y esa realidad sólo contribuye a cerrarle la garganta y a nublarle el pensamiento. Intenta no pensar en Rachel, porque ha mantenido su contacto con ella al mínimo en estos días, y porque pensar en ella, en frío y teniendo que adueñarse de lo que es su realidad, sólo logra que el estómago se le revuelva, y esa es toda la diferencia entre su relación con Kurt y su relación con Rachel: una genera problemas por lo que pasa entre ellos, la otra por lo que no puede permitirse que pase entre ellos.)

 

**

 

La vida nos da una de cal y una de arena, así que a la mañana siguiente Kurt Hummel está tocando a la puerta de su casa con una bolsa llena de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer hotcakes.

 

Blaine está agradecido de que sus padres estén de viaje, y no puede evitar la pregunta recelosa mientras le abre la puerta:

 

\- ¿De dónde sacaste mi dirección?

 

Kurt le responde con una sonrisa que avergonzaría al sol.

 

\- Soy vicepresidente escolar, tonto.

 

Blaine tiene que dejarlo pasar, porque definitivamente se lo ha ganado.

 

**

 

Kurt canturrea entre dientes mientras se pasea por la cocina de Blaine Anderson preparando un desayuno para dos.

 

Como casi siempre, todo se lo debe a su padre. Ayer regresó del parque con las manos tiesas del frío, los labios hinchados y los ojos desorbitados. Su padre lo sentó en la cocina, hizo una taza de leche tibia para cada uno, y lo enfrentó con su estilo frontal tan característico: _Mira, Kurt, estoy aquí para que hables conmigo si lo necesitas. Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa y nada podría hacerme quererte menos. Pero,_ y Kurt está seguro de que el término de oposición fue agregado en aras de sus manos temblorosas y sus ojos escurridizos, _veo que hay algo que te preocupa, y entiendo si no quieres contárselo a tu padre. Así que sólo tengo un consejo para tí, hijo: cuando la oportunidad llama a la puerta, uno puede decidir andarse preocupando por los problemas que implica esa oportunidad, o puede derribar la puerta y golpear a la oportunidad en la cabeza. Si el vaso está medio vacío o medio lleno es algo que solo uno mismo puede decidir._

 

Kurt Hummel es un luchador, y, con la sonrisa en la boca y la espátula en la mano, decide salir a la vida a llenar la otra mitad de su vaso.

 

**

 

Blaine Anderson ha sido criado en una familia que cree que no existe aquello que no se nombra, así que se esmera en embucharse un bocado de comida tras otro, dejando de lado sus habituales modales impecables. Pero todo tiene un límite, y hay un número finito de hotcakes que un ser humano puede comer antes de estallar. Kurt lo está esperando con la sonrisa a flor de labios y Blaine siente el impulso instintivo de protegerse tras la caja de cereal, porque cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo antes como para no percatarse de la ferocidad de felino contenida que hay detrás de su mirada.

 

Kurt carraspea y a Blaine le sudan frío las manos, y si no pierde el conocimiento en cualquier instante por todo el aire que no está llegando a su cerebro, está casi seguro de que lo hará adrede para no tener que someterse a esta tensión.

 

\- Este es tu día de piedra libre.- Dice, y Blaine está tan concentrado en prepararse para recibir el golpe que casi no entiende las palabras.

 

\- ¿... qué?

 

\- No haré preguntas. No haré reproches. Hoy es tu día libre para tomártelo con calma y respirar y acomodar lo que sea que esté pasando dentro de esa cabecita tuya. Hablaremos mañana, y hoy tienes mi palabra de que no tendrás que darme ninguna explicación, ¿está bien?

 

Las manos de Kurt se sienten heladas sobre su barbilla, y Blaine es consciente de que es porque es él quien está hirviendo, pero eso no hace que pueda evitar los escalofríos.

 

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? - No está acostumbrado a los actos de generosidad gratuitos, y sus huesos arden de deseo de desarmarse bajo las manos de Kurt, pero lleva a la espalda años de cargar con la armadura, y es muy difícil perder las costumbres arraigadas de un momento para el otro.

 

\- Porque creo que lo necesitas. Y creo que no hay nada que pueda ser más importante que eso. - Debería ser injusto verse como se ve Kurt Hummel. Debería ser injusto tener esos ojos y poder usarlos como un arma de destrucción masiva simplemente porque el reflejo del sol de la mañana les da mil colores de fantasía imposibles.- ¿Puedo besarte?

 

Hay mil y un motivos por los que Blaine Anderson debería decir que no. Ninguno lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo, así que cierra los ojos, y literalmente se abandona a las manos de Kurt Hummel. 

 

El beso sabe a miel, a lágrimas y a sol.

 

**

 

El día es de agua y de mermelada entre sus manos, y Blaine se retuerce los dedos sin descanso cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, pero no puede tener la oportunidad si en su lugar tiene las mejillas de Kurt o sus manos entre las suyas.

 

No hay tanta diferencia entre lo que hacen y lo que han estado haciendo, no cambia tanto el qué como si cambia el cómo, Blaine se permite mirarlo con adoración mientras se ríe y Kurt lo besa largo y lento en las partes más aburridas de la película. 

 

Blaine quisiera que este día fuese eterno, un sólo día protegido del mundo exterior, sin necesidad de pensar en consecuencias ni verse obligado a revelar las causas de sus actos, quisiera pensar que Rachel no existe y que no se está enredando voluntariamente en una trama más complicada de lo que en realidad es capaz de manejar. Pero el solo hecho de que cada vez que piensa en ello siente la necesidad de arrancarse a tiras la piel de los brazos le demuestra que el mundo exterior importa, pero importa mucho más el demonio que él mismo pone sobre su espalda.

 

 

Se encuentran a la mañana siguiente en el Lima Bean, y a primera vista jamás se podría notar qué ha cambiado entre ellos, mientras que Kurt siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en las últimas treinta y seis horas. Espera llegar temprano y poder pagar por el café de los dos, pero Blaine ha llegado aún antes que él, y tiene un vaso caliente entre las manos y un plato con galletas a mitad de la mesa, y a Kurt le tiemblan los labios porque ahora conoce exactamente la textura de sus mejillas, y cómo se supone que eso no le cambie la vida.

 

Blaine lo recibe con una mano extendida con un papel en la mano- un ticket para que Kurt pueda retirar su propio vaso, ya pago, pero que Blaine no se ha llevado para que no se enfríe-, y mientras hace la fila lo ve recoger las galletas en una servilleta y esperarlo parado junto a la puerta de entrada.

 

Mira nerviosamente a uno y a otro lado antes de tomarlo por el codo y acercarse para susurrar en su oído.

 

\- ¿Crees que podríamos hablar en tu auto?

 

Kurt asiente con la cabeza porque no se cree capaz de pronunciar palabra, realmente.

 

**

 

Los minutos se alargan y se entumecen, y los cafés se han helado en los vasos que ninguno de los dos ha tocado. 

 

Kurt quisiera decir muchas cosas, a fin y al cabo se han acabado las veinticuatro horas de gracia que le había concedido, pero le queda algo de compasión en el cuerpo, y también un mínimo de cordura, así que a pesar de que no sabe hacer otra cosa que llevarse la vida por delante, toma la mano de Blaine y la sostiene entre las suyas suspendidas a la altura de la palanca de cambios, invisible a cualquiera que pudiera verlos desde afuera.

 

La mano de Blaine se pone rígida, y hay en ella un frío que no tiene que ver con el mes de enero, pero no la retira y Kurt se obliga a verlo como un paso diminuto, pero hacia adelante.

 

\- Hagamos una cosa.- Rompe finalmente el silencio cuando siente que los nervios le han dado vuelta el estómago.- Para comenzar, aunque sea, yo hago preguntas y tú contestas, ¿está bien? - Blaine asiente con la cabeza, pero sigue sin encontrar sus ojos con los suyos, y Kurt suspira.- Sé escueto si lo necesitas, pero ten en cuenta que también yo tengo derecho a saber. Bien, lo primero es lo primero. ¿Lo hiciste por una apuesta? ¿Una broma?

 

Blaine se voltea a mirarlo en ese instante, y sus ojos están inyectados en sangre, y hay en ellos marcas evidentes de no haber dormido, pero sobre el cansancio y el dolor reina la indignación.

 

\- No.- Su voz sale ronca por falta de uso, pero de todos modos hace toda clase de maldades obscenas en todo el tracto digestivo de Kurt, desde la boca de su estómago hasta su garganta. Abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero se arrepiente y voltea la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, y aprieta aún más los dedos de Kurt contra su palma.

 

\- No puedo decir que no es un alivio.- Kurt sonríe débilmente, aunque Blaine no lo está mirando. - Pero, entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- Blaine no contesta y se muerde el labio inferior.- ¿Eres… eres gay?

 

\- No.- Lo dice rápidamente y con vehemencia, pero Kurt está seguro de que está por ponerse a llorar.- Por favor, Kurt, no puedes contárselo a nadie. 

 

A Kurt se le da vuelta el estómago, y está a medio milímetro de lo irreversible y de preguntar _Es eso lo único que te importa_ , pero hay algo que lo detiene, quizás las manos temblorosas de Blaine, quizás la fatalidad, que está tan cerca que es casi tangible.

 

Sería inhumano pedirle que lo tocara en ese momento, aunque siente la necesidad tan fuerte que es como una quemadura sobre su piel, así que se esmera puntillosamente en no mirarlo a los ojos mientras le responde:

 

\- Por supuesto que no.

 

**

 

Blaine tiembla demasiado, y a Kurt le da cargo de consciencia dejarlo abandonado en el estacionamiento del Lima Bean, así que lo lleva a su casa. O al menos eso es lo que se dice a sí mismo tratando de convencerse de que no es por pura debilidad que sigue detrás de su estela aún con el corazón roto.

 

Hacen el trayecto en silencio, con la radio apagada, y el único sonido inundando el coche de Kurt es la respiración agitada de Blaine. 

 

Sus planes son llevarlo hasta su casa y abandonarlo en el porche, y luego irse a comer dos kilos de helado con Quinn, o simplemente irse a morir en un rincón, lo que primero suceda, pero Blaine tiene los ojos desencajados, y no desciende del auto cuando Kurt estaciona, y Kurt se resigna a tener que abrirle la puerta y llevarlo pacientemente de los codos. 

 

Es necesario, también, que le quite los guantes y le ponga el llavero entre las manos, y no abre la puerta simplemente porque no sabe cuál es la llave. A Blaine le toma un largo tiempo el proceso completo de darse cuenta de que tiene que abrir la puerta, elegir la llave, poder colocarla dentro de la cerradura, darle dos vueltas, girar el picaporte. 

 

En cuanto la puerta se abre, en la realidad Kurt tiene ya un pie en el jardín y en su mente está a doce mil kilómetros de distancia- le gustaría decir que triunfando en Broadway o en Paris, pero en realidad lo único que le importa es la distancia. Pero Blaine duda un segundo, y se da media vuelta y le dice con voz tambaleante:

 

\- ¿No quieres entrar a tomar un té?

 

Los cafés están helados en su auto, y el frío que le hiela la punta de los dedos es producto del viento, pero hay otro foco en medio de su pecho desde el cual se va ramificando una corriente aún más helada, y cómo se supone que pueda decirle que no.

 

**

 

Blaine desaparece inmediatamente en la cocina en cuanto entran, y Kurt se alegra de que al menos haya recuperado un poco la funcionalidad, pero eso no hace que él sienta que puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse parado al lado de la puerta con la espalda rígida como si tuviera la espina dorsal recubierta de hierro.

 

Blaine tarda diez minutos en volver a salir con una bandeja con una tetera, dos tazas y un plato de galletas, y sonríe levemente, y pareciera haber recuperado la compostura. Deja la bandeja en la mesita ratona, se sienta en una esquina del sofá y gesticula invitando a Kurt a sentarse en la otra.

 

La distancia que hay entre ellos parece eterna aunque en realidad sólo sean unos cuarenta centímetros, y a Kurt le duele hasta la base del estómago, especialmente por los recuerdos vívidos de los besos que compartieron en este mismo salón poco más de doce horas antes.

 

Blaine sirve dos tazas de té- anaranjado, con olor a rosas y sabor a durazno- con puntillosa exactitud, y Kurt toma su taza entre las manos y no la bebe, pero intenta que el calor que entra en su cuerpo lo vuelva a conectar a la realidad.

 

Pasan en silencio un tiempo suficientemente largo como para que Kurt vuelva a plantearse su falta de cordura por seguir aún presente en este jardín en el que claramente no es más que una maleza. La voz de Blaine lo sobresalta tanto que casi se vuelca el té sobre las manos.

 

\- Cuando tenía quince años…

 

**

 

Blaine no tiene planificada la historia, no la ha preparado para contársela a Kurt más de lo que se la cuenta a sí mismo una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza en los peores momentos. 

 

Pero Cooper tiene razón, lleva tantos años viviendo la tragedia de la frente para dentro, pero con la sonrisa pegada a los labios que a veces siente que un buen día la contradicción lo va a partir en dos. Y bueno, ya ha metido a Kurt hasta las rodillas en la mierda de esta historia. Ya que están en el baile, nada se puede hacer mejor que bailar.

 

Le cuenta la historia con los ojos desenfocados y la voz monótona, de corrido y sin pausas - cómo salió del closet, su amistad con Liam, la invitación al baile, el baile en sí mismo, esos siete minutos nadando a contracorriente en las mismísimas aguas del Estigia, los meses de recuperación, la terapia desde entonces, su intento fallido de encajar en Dalton, su ingreso en el McKinley High, cómo Rachel se convirtió en su refugio. Kurt no lo interrumpe en ningún momento, de hecho ni siquiera se mueve para tomar su té, y debería ser ilegal la cantidad de bebidas calientes que han dejado arruinarse desde que se conocen. Kurt tampoco intenta tocarlo, y Blaine lo aprecia, porque cree que la más mínima brisa podría abrirle la piel en dos. 

 

\- Y esa es la historia. No te estoy pidiendo que te quedes ahora que sabes todo lo que está mal en mí, pero creí que merecías saberlo.

 

Por supuesto, como Kurt Hummel no es otra cosa que impredecible, ese es el momento que elige para desplazarse hasta estar sentado a su lado y besarlo.

 

**

 

Lo que no esperaba, por supuesto, era que Blaine rompiese el beso casi inmediatamente y comenzase a hiperventilar. 

 

La primera reacción instintiva de Kurt es tomarlo de las muñecas, porque es lo que más efusivamente mueve Blaine y es lo que Kurt más siente que está a su alcance controlar. Pero los ojos de Blaine se desencajan aún más cuando lo hace, y Kurt lo suelta casi instintivamente, como si le quemara su piel, y en ese momento su respiración aún agitada al menos se vuelve regular, y en estos casos uno debe conformarse con las pequeñas victorias.

 

Kurt ha lidiado con muchas cosas en su vida. La enfermedad de su madre, el embarazo de Quinn, el infarto de su padre, las rabietas de Finn, su propio carácter obsesivo. Pero la única persona que conoce que ha estado al borde de un ataque de nervios es él mismo, y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo actuar, porque verlo desde afuera es una experiencia absolutamente distinta de cómo se siente.

 

Blaine está sentado con los ojos cerrados y los puños tan apretados que debe estarse clavando dolorosamente las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Kurt se siente al borde del delirio, le falta un poco el aire de tanto ver a Blaine hiperventilando y en su cabeza no deja de sonar el cántico de _Por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa_ , y casi tiene que abofetearse para volver a la realidad de que tiene problemas más importantes para resolver que la autocompasión.

 

\- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

 

Blaine mueve la cabeza en algo que se asemeja a una negación, y Kurt no intenta tocarlo, porque si hay algo con lo que puede contribuir desde su propia experiencia es que el contacto con los demás es una sensación sumamente traumática cuando uno se siente que está sobrepasando los límites de su propio cuerpo.

 

Así que se queda sentado a su lado por minutos que parecen milenios que se pasan volando, sin decirle una sola palabra, y eventualmente Blaine va soltando los puños y su respiración se profundiza y se acompasa, y Kurt juraría que le han salido ojeras, o quizás tan solo es una ilusión óptica por lo exhausto que parece.

 

Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, los tiene vidriosos, y suelta el comentario masticado y denso, como si todo este tiempo sólo hubiera tenido esa idea rumiando dentro de su cabeza:

 

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te decía? No entiendo por qué alguien querría quedarse al lado de esta cosa a la que comenzaron a salirle las fallas cuando ya había pasado el período de prueba.

 

Kurt no le responde porque sabe que si lo hiciera se largaría a llorar, así que hace caso omiso de lo que él acaba de decirle y le hace una pregunta en su lugar.

 

\- ¿Quieres acostarte?

 

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, vencido, y caminan lado a lado, sin tocarse, hasta su cuarto. Blaine se quita los zapatos usando sólo los pies y se oculta debajo del edredón y lo mira con sus grandes ojos desamparados desde dentro de la cama.

 

\- ¿No te acuestas conmigo?

 

Si Blaine Anderson tiene un superpoder, pareciera ser el de eliminar la palabra _no_ de su vocabulario, y Kurt se tiende a su lado en la cama por encima del edredón.

 

**

 

Blaine se despierta una hora y cuarto después, con el dolor de cabeza inconfundible de quien se ha ido a dormir llorando. Pero el calor del cuerpo de Kurt, pegado contra su espalda, lo envuelve y lo obliga a no moverse, y por un breve instante Blaine piensa que va a tener un ataque de pánico, pero luego inhala y el aire llega sin interrupciones hasta su abdomen y está bien. Todo va a estar bien.

 

Se queda bastante quieto, un poco por no despertar a Kurt, un poco porque necesita pensar, pensar, pensar. 

 

Tiene bastante en claro que es lo que él quiere, que es lo que elegiría en circunstancias ideales, y eso es de por sí un enorme paso hacia adelante respecto a un par de meses atrás. Por supuesto, hay unas cuantas contras que no puede evitar y doscientas mil cosas que podrían llegar a salir mal sobre las que no puede dejar de obsesionarse cuando intenta dormir por la noche. Pero, a pesar de los riesgos que implica, y de los eventuales ataques que ha sufrido debido a situaciones relacionadas con él, Blaine no puede negar que, desde el incidente, nunca se había sentido más cómodo y más él dentro de su propia piel que desde el momento en el que se permitió ser amigo de Kurt. Y ahora que permitió dejar florecer esos sentimientos que le estaban estallando dentro del pecho, y que aparentemente Kurt corresponde… Bueno, hace tres años Blaine se dio cuenta de que la felicidad posiblemente no estaba hecha para él, y ahora está comenzando a arrepentirse de esa decisión fatalista a la que se resignó en la época más pesimista de su vida. No es poco decir.

 

Una hora y media después del momento en el que se acostaron, Kurt Hummel no se ha convertido en la Bella Durmiente, pero aún así lo despiertan con un beso. 

 

**

 

No ponen límites en seguida, ni establecen un reglamento, porque son jóvenes y piensan que las formalidades son para cosas desangeladas y ajenas, y todavía no se han dado cuenta de que los viejos refranes son ciertos porque el diablo sabe por diablo, pero más sabe por viejo, y cuentas claras conservan la amistad.

 

Así que dejan fluir la tarde casi idéntica a la anterior, besándose en la cama y diciéndose tonterías al oído, y mirando con fascinación sus dedos entrelazados como si nunca antes hubieran visto una mano.

 

No se besan junto a la puerta del auto de Kurt, pero sí contra la puerta de calle de la casa de Blaine.

 

**

 

Kurt Hummel se ha pasado la noche dibujando corazones mentales que contienen las iniciales _K &B_, así que nadie puede culparlo por caerse de la nube y golpearse la cabeza contra el concreto cuando es llamado a la oficina de la Señorita Pillsbury el primer día de clases y en el despacho está sentada también Rachel Berry. Antes de que llegue la Señorita Pillsbury, Kurt le envía a Quinn un wassapp histérico que reza:

 

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy_ la otra _y estoy sentado junto a la oficial y quiero morirme._

 

Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel no han tenido, en realidad, nunca demasiado en común. Saben mutuamente el nombre del otro y se reconocen mutuamente con la cabeza si ninguno de los dos está de muy mal humor, porque a lo largo de la vida han elegido siempre las mismas clases- siempre la mayor exigencia y el mayor nivel que el McKinley High es capaz de ofrecer. Pero no tienen nada en común, y no hay ningún motivo por el que sus caminos deberían cruzarse.

 

Rachel Berry no será reina de la graduación ni aunque se empeñe, pero no le tiran granizados al doblar una esquina, y nadie pinta con aerosol su casillero, y puede ir por los pasillos de la mano con Blaine Anderson sin que nadie levante la cabeza para seguirlos con la mirada. Kurt se consuela pensando que su gusto para vestir es lamentable.

 

\- Kurt, siéntate junto a Rachel, por favor.

 

Se sientan uno al lado del otro, pero hay tanta distancia entre ellos que bien podría ser un océano.

\- Los he llamado a mi despacho porque estuve ordenando mis archivos- Kurt no puede imaginarse el despacho de la Señorita Pillsbury no ordenado, pero intenta no mostrar su incredulidad en sus gestos- y me he dado cuenta de que son nuestros únicos dos alumnos que han enviado solicitudes a NYADA. Así que me pareció conveniente que comenzaran a entablar lazos ahora, ¿no les parece? Ya que es posible que ambos vayan a estar juntos en la Gran Ciudad y, créanme, chicos, Nueva York es mucho más terrible de lo uno puede llegar a imaginarse, con, con todos esos autos, y, y todo ese humo, y, y toda esa gente, que produce toda esa enorme cantidad de basura y...

 

Kurt sabe que ya ninguno de los dos está escuchando lo que dice Emma Pillsbury mientras se miden con las miradas de reojo, y desafía a un dios en el que no cree _No sé qué estás tratando de probar, pero primero muerto antes que dejarme ganar._

 

**

 

La sensación de inminencia de un infarto que sintió Kurt Hummel al encontrarse con Rachel Berry en la oficina de Emma Pillsbury, no tiene ni punto de comparación con la que tiene Blaine Anderson cuando Rachel le sale al paso en un pasillo, de sopetón, y luego de una semana de casi ni hablarse, le suelta a bocajarro:

\- Estuve con Kurt Hummel.- Blaine comienza a balbucear, su mente funcionando a toda velocidad tratando de encontrar una excusa más o menos coherente que pueda sacarlo del apuro, mientras siente a su alrededor derrumbarse su mundo y en los bordes de su visión se borronean las líneas, y el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos por la traición que Kurt ha hecho a su confianza, todo en el lapso de medio segundo.- Aparentemente, él también está aplicando a NYADA.

 

_Oh._

Por supuesto que para él no es ideal que Kurt y Rachel interactúen, pero son dos personas libres, y Blaine no puede evitarlo, y no sería justo. Y por lo menos no es tan terrible como podría haber sido.

 

_Respira, Blaine, respira. Respira e intenta que no sea demasiado evidente que estuviste a cero punto tres milésimas de segundo de partirte en dos justo en medio del pasillo._

 

No es su intención desviar el tema de conversación- al menos no tan bruscamente-, pero en cuanto da un paso hacia ella no puede evitar fruncir la nariz.

 

\- Hueles a humo.- Y vuelve a retroceder, como rechazado por un campo de fuerza.- Rachel. ¿Has estado fumando?- Ella se da media vuelta y comienza a intentar abrir su taquilla, ignorando deliberadamente su pregunta, pero le tiemblan demasiado las manos.- Rachel.

 

Toma sus manos entre una de las suyas con delicadeza, y con la otra abre su taquilla, introduciendo el código que la ha visto usar en el candado infinidad de veces.

 

\- Ha sido sólo una pitada, Blaine, por favor, no hace falta que te comportes como si fueras mi padre. Tengo dos de ellos para que lo hagan, muchas gracias.

 

Él ignora el comentario sobre sus padres, que siempre le da puntadas en la parte baja del estómago, y no le suelta las manos de su agarre.

 

\- Rachel.- Y su tono de voz no es acusador ni enfadado, es casi neutro, pero firme, y provoca que ella se de vuelta y lo mire a la cara. Las lágrimas vuelven enormes sus ojos castaños.

 

Y es por esto, por esto, se recuerda Blaine, que aparentemente casi lo había olvidado, que se dejó arrastrar por ella como un torbellino cuando recién se conocieron. Porque son compatibles, sí, porque es demandante en todas las formas en las que él se creía capaz de complacerla -grave error, pero quien no los comete a veces-, porque tiene orgullo, y tiene ambición y tiene empuje, y tira siempre hacia adelante, y, técnicamente, se dejó arrastrar por su torbellino por el simple hecho de que ella _es_ un torbellino. Pero también porque es vulnerable y preciosa, en un modo que no tiene nada que ver con su belleza física, y porque lo hace sentirse mejor persona cuando permite que la arrope entre sus brazos para calmarle la frustración y secarle las lágrimas.

 

_Ay, Rachel. Todo era tan sencillo entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo cuando faltaba tan poco?_

_Ay, Blaine. Todo podría haber sido tan sencillo entre nosotros. ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo antes de que siquiera empezase?_

 

\- Sabes que lo hago por tu bien, Rach.

 

\- Es lunes a primera hora y no puedo esperar a que sea viernes, Blaine. Por favor. Si quieres ayudarme, no vuelvas a pasar una semana sin hablarme.

 

Él no responde, porque no le gusta incumplir promesas, pero la toma de la mano -esa es la clase de intimidad con la que se siente cómodo, y la clase de intimidad que quisiera mantener- y así se van juntos por los pasillos.

 

**

 

No es hasta pasada la hora del almuerzo que se encuentra con Santana. No estaba en sus places hacerlo, a pesar de que no necesita preguntar para saber que ella tiene algo que ver. Pero se ha dejado en el auto un libro que necesita para su próxima clase, y se la cruza justo, justo en la puerta del colegio y, realmente, la política de esta escuela es un chiste, porque Santana no se ha alejado ni medio metro para ponerse a fumar.

 

No la mira a los ojos mientras le habla, de hecho intenta darle la espalda lo más posible aunque eso vaya contra las estrictas normas de educación que siempre le han enseñado, pero es consciente de que ella es peligrosa, particularmente para él, y la vida ya le ha jodido bastante las cartas que le ha dado, no va a meter aún más sus pies en el barro mostrándole su mano a todos los demás jugadores.

 

\- Apreciaría mucho que dejaras en paz a Rachel, Santana.

 

\- Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Anderson.

 

Blaine aprieta las manos en puños, pero no responde a la pulla. Quisiera decir algo más, algo sobre el beneficio y la salud y el bienestar mental de Rachel, quisiera sacar a relucir sus buenas dotes de orador, pero hay algo de su encanto que por algún motivo no hace click con Santana López, y de todos modos los dos saben que esto no es en lo absoluto sobre Rachel.

 

\- No te tengo miedo, Santana.- Y no sabe si es una defensa o una amenaza, realmente.

 

No la ve, pero puede imaginársela exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo antes de hablar mientras él le da la espalda.

 

\- Pues deberías, Anderson.

 

**

 

Se encuentran después de clases y los besos desenfrenados se suceden en el auto de Kurt, que es quien pone distancia luego de un par de minutos para murmurar, apenas distanciado de los labios de Blaine:

 

\- ¿No te parece mejor si desplazamos esto a mi casa?

 

Se besan durante media hora que podría ser una eternidad recostados en la cama de Kurt antes de que, nuevamente, sea él quien interrumpa:

 

\- Creo que tenemos que hablar. Sí, otra vez. Sé que es agotador para ti, y créeme que también lo es para mí. Pero, ah, ¿cómo era eso? Ah, sí. _Cuentas claras conservan la amistad._

 

Blaine se ríe, y Kurt se relaja un poco, porque al menos ninguno de los dos ha estallado en lágrimas aún, y eso es un paso hacia adelante.

 

\- Dame media hora.- Pide cuando nota que el roce de los dedos de Blaine sobre su muñeca lo distrae sobremanera.- Te prometo que hablaremos media hora y luego podremos, _ah_ , proseguir todo lo que quieras.

 

\- Por supuesto.- Obedece Blaine, y se sienta sobre sus talones en el extremo opuesto de la cama.- Dispara, Hummel.

 

\- ¿Cuánto sabe Rachel? De lo que, de lo que me contaste el otro día, quiero decir.

 

\- Nada.

 

\- ¿Ni una sola palabra?

 

\- Ni una sola palabra.

 

\- ¿Por qué?

 

Blaine ladea la cabeza y lo observa con curiosidad, como si fuera una pregunta que nunca se hubiese planteado. 

 

\- ¿Por qué no se lo dije? No sé, Kurt, creo que sería un poco extraño ir y decirle _Rachel, me gustan los chicos pero quedé traumatizado luego de una golpiza y sólo salgo contigo porque ayuda a que no me tiemblen las manos cuando camino por los pasillos._

 

\- ¿Sólo sales con ella por ese motivo? ¿No te gusta ni siquiera un poco?

Blaine entrecierra con desconfianza los ojos antes de responder.

\- ¿Qué se te está pasando por la cabeza ahora?

 

\- ¡No lo sé! Tienes que entenderme también a mí, Blaine. Son la pareja dorada de la escuela. Es un concepto un tanto difícil de tragar así de repente.

 

Blaine se acerca a él hasta que sus rodillas casi se rozan. 

 

\- Rachel es genial. Lo digo en serio. Con todo y sus pretensiones de grandeza y sus delirios de estrellato. Eso es parte de lo que la hace genial, a mis ojos. Pero esto- Y lleva una mano de Kurt hasta su pectoral izquierdo, y Kurt puede sentir los latidos de su corazón- esto jamás me lo ha hecho sentir. Y sé que es una locura y una injusticia pedirte que sigamos con esto cuando no puedo ofrecerte nada más, cuando no sé si alguna vez podré ofrecerte algo más, pero, Kurt Hummel, no tengo _palabras_ para lo que eres capaz de hacerme sentir. 

 

**

 

\- ¿Existe acaso algún universo paralelo en el cual exista en mi la voluntad para decirle que no, que esto no es lo que quiero, que cuando juego el juego me gusta jugar con las reglas limpias y claras?

 

\- No dejas nunca de sorprenderme, Kurt Hummel. Jamás me hubiera esperado esto de tí.

 

\- Eso es lo que hago, eso es lo que sé hacer. No me mires de esa manera, como si hubiera asesinado a un conejito bebé o algo.

 

\- No te estoy juzgando. Es mi cara de orgullo.

 

\- Pues no se nota.

 

\- Es que lo tengo un poco oxidado. Pero, en serio, Kurt. Yo, entre todos, sabes que siempre seré la última en juzgarte por algo como esto. Pero sabes perfectamente por qué estoy poniendo estas advertencias en la mira.

 

\- Por mí.

 

\- Porque sé que te va a partir al medio verlo con Rachel por los pasillos y no poder hacer que los demás sepan como son verdaderamente las cosas. Porque te va a doler no poder compartirlo, porque sé que te va a doler saber que estás mintiendo y que, indirectamente, estás colaborando para hacerle mal a otra persona.

 

\- Pero tampoco tengo derecho a obligarlo a que haga algo para lo que no está listo. Ese no es mi estilo, y no podría vivir con eso tampoco.

 

\- Porque además eres demasiado gentil. Pero a la larga, no puedes evitar ser todo _Go big or go home_ , y eso es algo absolutamente fantástico de ti.

 

**

 

La siguiente vez que Blaine visita la residencia de los Hummels, le abre la puerta Quinn Fabray. 

 

No es la primera vez que no es Kurt quien lo recibe, en los meses que llevan de conocerse Blaine ha sido invitado a pasar por Carole en su traje de enfermera, por Burt con su mono de mecánico, por Finn entrando o saliendo a las corridas en todo momento. Incluso por Noah Puckerman en calzoncillos con Beth apoyada en una de sus caderas. Pero nunca por Quinn, quien siempre parece pertenecer a una parte más interior y más recluida de la casa, siempre corriendo detrás de Beth, o con los brazos sucios de harina hasta los codos o leyendo furiosamente sentada en el rellano de la escalera.

 

Un inequívoco sentido de la anticipación lo hace temblar mientras Quinn lo hace pasar y en lugar de redirigirlo al cuarto de Kurt con un gesto de la mano, lo hace sentar en el desayunador de la cocina delante de una taza de té. Blaine toma poco té, sólo cuando está enfermo o muy estresado, pero de todos modos toma la taza sin un sólo comentario, porque no le da el atrevimiento como para rechazarlo.

 

• Seré clara y concisa.- Dice ella en cuanto se sienta frente a él, cruzando las manos sobre la falda de su vestido.- O tienes en claro lo que quieres y estás dispuesto a luchar por ello, o allí está la puerta. No te estoy diciendo que tienes que ofrecerte voluntariamente para el sacrificio por eso, créeme, soy la última persona que te haría esa recomendación. Pero las reglas deben ser claras entre ustedes, y ambos tienen que poner su mayor dedicación en honrarlas. De lo contrario, se harán sufrir, y debes tener en cuenta que haces sufrir a Kurt, y yo te haré sufrir a tí. Puedo no parecerlo, pero tengo mis métodos y son absolutamente letales.  
• 

A Blaine Anderson no le queda la menor duda sobre eso.

 

**

 

\- Quinn acaba de amenazar mis testículos en la cocina de tu casa.

 

\- ¿Así tan literalmente?

 

\- No, pero no hizo falta.

 

\- No te la tomes tan en serio, Blaine, por favor. 

 

\- No la conozco pero, si me preguntas, ese es el peor error que se puede cometer con ella: no tomarla lo suficientemente en serio. 

 

**

 

Kurt soporta una semana de besos a escondidas y de miradas de reojo a Rachel en los pasillos antes de sentir que ha sobrepasado su nivel de tolerancia.

 

La señorita Pillsbury lo está presionando -con su delicadeza característica, pero también con su insistencia obsesiva- a pasar cada vez más tiempo con Rachel, y si va a hacerlo, y a la vez quiere mantener su ¿relación? con Blaine, necesita parámetros claros, porque o va a cometer un error grosero, o su cabeza va a estallar. O ambas cosas.

 

Así que lo ataca como ha atacado siempre todos los problemas en su vida: con un cuaderno lleno de marcadores de colores y una determinación absoluta, y agradece a un dios en el que no cree cuando Blaine no tiene un ataque de pánico entre sus brazos. 

 

El cuaderno con marcadores no lo tocan, pero negocian y pactan como dos profesionales, porque Kurt pensó que jamás iba a poder soportar ser _la otra_ , y Blaine no cree que vaya a estar listo para salir del closet nunca jamás.

 

Así que se reparten el tiempo de forma absolutamente pulcra, aunque Rachel no esté ni nunca vaya a estar para defender su parte, e inventan coartadas y excusas de todos los niveles de credibilidad y validez, y Kurt trata de autoconvencerse diciendo que no está siendo la otra, sino que está siendo el compañero verdadero de la vida que Blaine aún no se ha animado a tener.

 

Por supuesto, a la hora de la verdad, a la hora en la que no hay excusas ni coberturas, ni puede esconder su rostro en el hueco de su codo para llorar, es mucho más difícil verlo de la manera romántica y metafórica.

 

**

 

Blaine Anderson no tiene ni idea de cómo esto se ha convertido en su vida. 

 

Se ha planteado una y mil veces si contárselo o no a su terapeuta, y la decisión que ha tomado en cada uno de los casos la ha cambiado siempre en los cinco minutos siguientes. Quiere decírselo porque el propósito de la terapia es que ella lo ayude a navegar su vida de la forma más natural y menos traumática posible, y para que ella pueda cumplir su parte del acuerdo, él tiene que cumplir la suya, tratando de ser lo más honesto y verdadero posible. Pero en el medio se mezclan el egoísmo, la idea de que esto es algo que es suyo y de Kurt, y de nadie más, y que no puede estar obligado a compartirlo con nadie, el temor de que ella se decepcione por él por diferencias morales y el pánico irracional de pensar que, si lo sabe alguien, va a saberlo todo el mundo en menos de lo que él tarda en pensarlo.

 

Así que se sienta en el borde del diván, y rechaza el ofrecimiento de recostarse, que ella sólo hace cuando lo ve particularmente tenso, y escupe las palabras de golpe, casi como si no fuera una decisión consciente.

 

\- Estoy en una relación con Kurt Hummel.

 

Los segundos parecen durar eones mientras se tensan los músculos de sus muslos y empieza a sentir el comienzo de un silbido ininterrumpido zumbando en sus oídos.

 

Pero ella sólo arquea una ceja, y con el rostro más neutro que Blaine le ha conocido jamás, le responde, mirando su anotador:

 

\- Cuéntame más, Blaine.

 

**

 

Rachel puede ser autocentrada, pero no es idiota.

 

Hay algo que no va bien en Blaine, y Rachel se da cuenta por un montón de pequeños enormes detalles: por sus ojos que nunca se fijan en los de ella y sus sobresaltos cuando ella lo toca por sorpresa, aún de la manera más inocente, y su repentina falta de tiempo, y sus tartamudeos cada vez que ella le hace alguna pregunta al respecto.

 

Rachel no es insensible, y sabe que lo verdaderamente correcto es preguntarle a él y confiar en su respuesta, pero luego de cuatro o cinco intentos infructuosos de comenzar una conversación al respecto, desarmados por respuestas evasivas de él, no puede esperar mucha sinceridad de parte de Blaine.

 

Rachel es una persona que se caracteriza por tomar al toro por las astas, y cuando no sabe dónde están las astas, se lo pregunta a Santana López. 

 

Santana se relame como el gato que ha conseguido la crema cuando ve a Rachel acercarse a pedirle un consejo. Un poco es por la valoración positiva que eso implica sobre sí misma; la gran parte es porque le fascina pensar que, a pesar de todo y de Blaine Anderson, la tiene atada a su meñique izquierdo.

 

Se lima las uñas largas como garras y simula no prestarle atención mientras le habla, y en cuanto Rachel termina con su perorata llena de idioteces sobre el idiota de Blaine Anderson, se pone de pie y tampoco la mira cuando pasa por su lado.

 

\- Déjalo en mis manos, Rachel. 

 

**

 

Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel se creen que saben hasta el mínimo detalle del arte de esconder. 

 

En realidad, le ponen más buena voluntad que empeño, porque no se tocan dentro de las horas de clases y los límites del colegio más allá de lo que podría ser considerado prudente entre dos amigos recientemente adquiridos. No son tan descuidados como para que exista la posibilidad de que los encuentren besándose en un armario de escobas o de la mano por debajo de la mesa del almuerzo.

 

Pero precisamente porque son cuidados al extremo en lo que respecta a contacto físico, no son conscientes de que hacen agua en todo el resto de las consideraciones.

 

Blaine habla tanto de Kurt que hay veces que su nombre comienza a sonar raro a sus propios oídos cuando lo pronuncia su propia lengua, por esa extraña cualidad de desnaturalizar las palabras que se repiten demasiado. Kurt no tiene ese mismo problema- principalmente porque no lo escucha nadie potencialmente peligroso, Quinn sabe toda la verdad y a Finn podría golpearlo un chisme y dejarle un cráter en medio de la frente y ni aún así se daría cuenta de que lo dejó pasar-, pero Kurt tiene otros deslices que no pasan desapercibidos para quienes buscan cualquier excusa para burlarse de él. A Kurt se le escapan las miradas, que siguen a Blaine durante la distancia de un pasillo completo, quizás más, y las manos le tiemblan de deseo cuando pasa por su lado, y se pasa los recreos y los almuerzos que no pasan juntos suspirando mientras tipea furiosamente en su celular. 

 

Los atletas se han dado cuenta y las porristas se han dado cuenta, y la población media de la escuela se ha dado cuenta, e incluso Noah Puckerman, que tiene la mirada demasiado sumergida en su propia miseria, se ha dado cuenta.

 

Y, por supuesto, Santana López se ha dado cuenta. 

 

**

 

Sus amigos sienten el cambio, y sus familias sienten el cambio, y sus actividades curriculares y extracurriculares sienten el cambio, y la presidencia del colegio siente el cambio.

 

Blaine se pregunta a veces si las cosas serían distintas entre ellos si no estuvieran acuciados por el fantasma del secretismo. Se pregunta si se tomarían las cosas con más tiempo y más conciencia, si se permitirían poner un parate de cuando en cuando para tomar aire y despejarse.

 

Pero están acuciados por el secretismo, y por los minutos juntos, que son finitos y siempre demasiado pocos, y, ¿quién puede culparlos? Hacen lo mejor que pueden con lo que tienen.

 

Por eso las cosas progresan entre ellos como si fueran un huracán, y si Blaine levantase cada tanto la cabeza y mirase la realidad con ojos objetivos, probablemente se horrorizaría viendo de qué forma y en cuanto tiempo ha progresado su relación, pero precisamente por eso Blaine no levanta la cabeza. 

 

Siente que no le alcanzan las palmas de las manos para colarlas debajo de los chalecos de Kurt, los dedos de las manos para desabrochar los primeros botones de las camisas de Kurt, el aire que son capaces de almacenar sus pulmones en una sola bocanada para poder pasar más tiempo sin despegar su boca de la boca de Kurt.

 

Se siente afiebrado y débil, sus sentidos embotados como si estuviera rodeado de algodón y se pregunta si eso es lo que realmente se siente tener dieciocho años y poder morderle el cuello a una persona que realmente te pone a hervir la sangre, o si en realidad es un cóctel explosivo de la calentura, la ansiedad y el pánico a ser descubiertos. 

 

Pero esta es la realidad que tiene, y se deja absorber por las emociones que Kurt le despierta sin ponerle frenos, porque es la primera vez en muchos años que se siente tan vivo que es como si los músculos no le cupieran dentro de la piel, y quiere empujar a Kurt sobre la cama y no dejarlo moverse durante una semana, pero también quiere llevarlo al cine y llorar juntos a moco tendido viendo una película romántica, y darle de comer masa cruda de galletitas con la punta de los dedos, y cantarle canciones tontas con voces ridículas, y regalarle flores, y....

 

Y está enamorado de Kurt Hummel. 

 

Se toma la realización con cierta naturalidad, porque, bueno, se siente como el paso natural a dar, para ser sinceros. Algo en él se revuelve en pánico, pero se obliga a apretar sus manos en puños y sonreírle a la vida, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo tiene un puto motivo por el que sonreirle a la vida. 

 

**

 

Kurt no diría que él y Rachel son amigos.

 

Hay un montón de cosas, como Blaine Anderson, que los separan y les vuelve imposible establecer una relación tan íntima. Pero también hay un montón de cosas que los tironean y los unen. Como Blaine Anderson.

 

Pero más allá de una evidente predilección por la compostura, los ojos color hazel y las sonrisas deslumbrantes, hay otras cosas, de orden más personal que él jamás hubiera pensado que podían compartir: los gustos musicales, las intenciones de volar, las ambiciones, el arraigamiento a sus afectos.

 

Para Kurt es una tortura al mismo tiempo que una bendición. Es una bendición, porque le gusta darse cuenta de que Blaine no es idiota y eligió una mujer que vale la pena amar, a pesar de que él no pueda amarla. Le gusta tener una competidora digna: un hombre digno no es nadie si no tiene un enemigo a su altura.

 

Pero es una tortura, porque Kurt tiene muchísima conciencia moral, y cada segundo que pasa con ella, por más que no sea otra cosa que encerrados a la fuerza juntos en el despacho de la Señorita Pillsbury ojeando un plano de Nueva York o los programas de NYADA, no puede sacarse de la cabeza la idea del dolor que le está provocando y que le provocará, aunque ella no lo sepa.

 

Así que, por mucho que intente luchar contra esas sensaciones, Kurt comienza a andar con pies de plomo cada vez que se reúne con Rachel, y a relacionar la idea de Nueva York con la de la amargura y de la culpa, y podrían haberle sucedido pocas cosas más tristes. 

 

**

Blaine sabe que está en falta con Rachel, y en parte por eso, en parte para atenuar su propia culpa, arma para ella un fantástico día de los Enamorados. 

 

No pasa por su casa a buscarla porque eso le da la oportunidad de darle su regalo en el colegio, y así darle a ella la excusa de presumirse con él por los pasillos, como si no fuera algo absolutamente premeditado. Deja flores en su casillero y en su bolso en cada receso de las clases, la leva al comedor del brazo y permite que ella prácticamente se siente en su regazo mientras no deja de parlotear ni siquiera para tragar bocado.

 

Redescubre así un cariño que en las últimas semanas había olvidado que sentía por ella, y es con ternura y afecto verdaderos que acaricia sus cabellos y sus nudillos, aunque sea falsa la pasión que le imprime a los besos. 

 

Espera con eso apaciguar su culpa y, tal vez, saciar las ansias de romance y atención de ella, como para poder hacer una retirada honrosa a su casa- o a lo de Kurt, bueno, se entiende- en cuanto oscurezca. La cercanía y la piel de Kurt han aumentado su rechazo a la intimidad con Rachel, no porque la encuentre menos atractiva o interesante que antes, sino porque ahora sabe lo que se siente rodar por la cama con alguien que le hace sentir que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca de tanto palpitar, Blaine se da cuenta de que la pantomima que él consigue representar para ella es sólo una triste sombra en comparación con el verdadero sentimiento.

 

Pero Rachel pareciera querer retribuir las atenciones de todo el día, o quizás está aprovechando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo tiene indiviso para ella, y prolonga los besos en el auto, e insiste con tironear de las mangas de su camisa para que baje las manos, que él tiene firmemente plantadas en sus caderas. Blaine se resiste, y en determinado momento parece que están teniendo un round de lucha libre en lugar de unos besos en un auto.

 

\- No, Rachel.- Murmura él contra sus labios, pero ella le hace caso omiso y comienza a bajar con besos por su cuello mientras intenta desabrocharle la corbata de moño con dedos ciegos.- No, Rachel.- Esta vez la negativa es más seca y el tono más firme, y Rachel se aleja un poco con los labios fruncidos.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no quieres darme más que unos cuantos besos de cortesía?

 

La pregunta no es del todo inválida, pero Blaine no tiene ni idea de cómo contestarla sin meterse en un pozo de diez metros de profundidad, así que se desordena el pelo con la mano y se aprieta el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice.

 

\- No es tan así.

 

\- Que no me estés diciendo lisa y llanamente que no es cierto significa que sí, que es _tan_ así.

 

\- ¿No tengo derecho a no tener ganas?

 

\- ¿No tengo derecho a saber qué mierda te pasa?

 

El tono de voz se les está yendo de lo prudencial, y Blaine puede sentir el aire en la cara de estar tan cerca del borde del precipicio.

 

\- No nos hagamos esto, por favor.

 

\- ¿No nos _hagamos_ esto? ¡Sabes perfectamente que el único que está boicoteando esta relación eres tú!

 

Blaine quiere gritar y llorar todo al mismo tiempo, porque por supuesto que ella tiene razón, y él no quiere herirla, y no está listo para terminar con ella, pero tampoco quiere tener que acostarse con ella, por dios.

 

\- Bájate.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Que te bajes del auto, Rachel. 

 

Por un instante pareciera que ella va a seguir discutiendo, pero luego lo piensa mejor, y con un mohín de disgusto se baja dando un portazo. Blaine espera a verla entrar segura a su casa antes de marcharse, pero ella no se voltea en ningún momento a mirarlo.

 

La distancia entre la casa de Kurt y Rachel es corta, pero Blaine la maneja como enloquecido, y cuando estaciona en la puerta tiene que tomarse un instante para tranquilizarse y que sus manos dejen de temblar lo suficiente como para poder escribirle un mensaje de texto a Kurt.

 

_¿Estás solo?_

_Con Beth. ¿Por qué?_

_Estoy en la puerta._

 

Lo espera en la puerta, y puede oírlo bajando los escalones de dos en dos, como en respuesta instintiva a su urgencia. Cuando abre la puerta, Blaine apenas le da tiempo a decir hola que se mete por una rendija, cierra la puerta de un empujón, lo toma del cuello del sweater, y con todo el peso de su cuerpo lo aplasta contra la puerta para besarlo. 

 

**

 

Kurt siente como si hubiera quedado atrapado dentro de un remolino. Recibe el beso con más inercia que verdadera consciencia, y luego del impacto inicial coloca los brazos rectos entre su cuerpo y el de Blaine para separarlos.

 

\- Blaine, ¿qué demonios...?

 

Pero no llega a terminar de formular la pregunta, porque Blaine lo interrumpe con la suya propia.

 

\- Dime que Beth está durmiendo, por favor.

 

Kurt asiente con la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados, y no se sorprende del todo cuando Blaine lo toma de la mano y lo arrastra hasta su cuarto escaleras arriba. Una vez que entran en su cuarto se repite exactamente la misma mecánica que en la puerta de arriba, y no es que Kurt no esté disfrutando de la boca febril de Blaine en su clavícula, y de sus manos ansiosas en sus caderas, pero lo disfrutaría más si entendiera que mierda está sucediendo.

 

\- Me moría de ganas de verte.- Murmura Blaine contra el hueco de su cuello, y entonces Kurt se decide a poner un freno porque esa confesión implica que hay algo que va más allá de una simple calentura.

 

\- Blaine.- Y lo toma de los hombros, pero Blaine pareciera necesitar el calor de su cuerpo como un sediento necesita agua.- Blaine.- Ejerce más fuerza con las manos y consigue separarlo.- No es que no me guste esto, créeme que me encanta, pero, ¿y si nos lo tomamos con un poco más de calma?

 

Blaine pareciera despertarse como de una ensoñación. Se achican sus pupilas, y se golpea la frente con la palma de la mano.

 

\- Que tonto que soy.- Y del mismo modo en el que entró, como una exhalación, vuelve a bajar corriendo las escaleras.

 

Kurt aprovecha el respiro para sentarse en el borde de su cama, con una mano en el pecho. Siente que la cabeza le da vueltas, e intenta respirar compasadamente para que llegue suficiente oxígeno a su cerebro y sus músculos vuelvan a reaccionar con normalidad. Blaine pareciera haberse tranquilizado un poco también cuando vuelve a entrar, con una bolsa negra en la mano, que le extiende con una sonrisa avergonzada.

 

\- Felíz San Valentín.

 

Kurt toma la bolsa, azorado, sin atinar a contestar, y de su interior saca una sedosa bufanda color púrpura. Blaine pareciera haberse desinflado como un globo, y tiene la vista fija en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda.

 

\- No... no sé qué decir. Lo lamento, no tengo nada para ti.- No es que no lo hubiera pensado; por supuesto que lo pensó. Pero se debatió entre hacerlo y no hacerlo durante una semana entera, y esta mañana cuando Rachel estaba rodeada de flores y de chocolates, se le evaporó cualquier deseo residual de hacer una compra de último momento. 

 

\- Oh, no, no, ¡no hace falta! No esperaba que me compraras nada.- Y Blaine se sienta a su lado en la cama y lo toma de las manos, con el rubor alto en las mejillas.- No es necesario. Pero yo quería tener algo para ti. Para hacerte saber que eres especial para mi. Porque eres especial para mí.

 

Está comenzando a balbucear, y por eso Kurt se inclina levemente para besarlo en los labios.

 

\- Gracias.- Blaine tiembla en el beso, y Kurt lo toma con firmeza por las mejillas, y siente que su piel está ardiendo. - Blaine...- Intenta comenzar una pregunta, pero Blaine lo interrumpe, negando con la cabeza, y volviendo a acercar sus labios a los suyos.

 

\- No, no, por favor. Estoy bien. Tienes que creerme. Estoy bien.

 

Suena más como si estuviera intentando convencerse a sí mismo que a Kurt, pero de todos modos Kurt lo complace reanudando el beso.

 

**

 

A Blaine, que lleva más de dos años besándose con Rachel de forma regular, no deja nunca de sorprenderlo la intensidad de los besos de Kurt. No sabe si es la forma en la que Kurt besa, no sabe si es porque es un chico, no sabe si es por lo que le gusta, no sabe si es porque es no-Rachel, pero sea cual sea el motivo subyacente, cada beso pareciera abrir nuevos receptores sensibles en todos los pliegues ocultos de su piel, en la parte interior de sus codos, en su nuca, en la punta de sus dedos, en la unión de sus muslos.

 

Por eso Blaine lo besa y lo besa y lo besa, porque le hace correr la adrenalina por las venas como si realmente estuviera vivo, cada beso desfosiliza el cuerpo que se le despereza como si llevara años dormido y cada beso pareciera completarlo, con cada beso se va volviendo un poquito más humano.

 

Además, Kurt se retuerce en los besos, y eso hace que se le suba la sangre a la cabeza, desde el nacimiento del cuello hasta la punta de las orejas, y gime cuando Blaine le muerde la unión entre el cuello y la clavícula, y a Blaine que se desvive por complacer a los demás, le da una sensación de poder, de capacidad de desear y de ser deseado que creía que había exterminado de su sangre con los años de negarle lo que le pedía a gritos.

 

Comienza a desarmar las eternas capas de Kurt sin pedirle permiso, pero despacio, como para darle derecho a réplica, y Kurt lo mira con curiosidad con sus grandes ojos azules, pero no se queja, así que Blaine deja que la ropa caiga al suelo sin ceremonias, prenda tras prenda. Cuando finalmente encuentra piel, la observa deslumbrado como si hubiera encontrado un gran tesoro, y apenas pasa un dedo sin peso por el esternón de Kurt. Kurt tiembla, supone Blaine que por la novedad y también el cambio de temperatura, y para hacerlo entrar en calor Blaine lo estrecha contra su pecho, con sus dos manos completamente extendidas sobre los omóplatos de Kurt.

 

Respiran el uno contra el otro, y Blaine piensa que no existe, que no puede existir un momento de mayor intimidad que este. Se equivoca. Afortunadamente, se equivoca.

 

Kurt se separa de su cuerpo con un último escalofrío pronunciado y una sonrisa de medio lado curvando sus labios.

 

\- Me gusta la igualdad de condiciones.- Dice mientras busca con dedos hábiles los costados del sweater de Blaine.

 

Blaine se deja quitar el sweater y la camisa y la corbata de moño, tomado tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera amaga a esconder las cicatrices que tiene en el pecho.

 

\- Oh, Blaine.- Dice Kurt con la voz cargada de tristeza, y entonces Blaine se concientiza de los estigmas que le marcan tanto la piel como el ánimo, e intenta cruzar los brazos para taparlos de la vista mientras busca a tientas algo con lo que cubrirse, pero Kurt lo toma de las manos y lo obliga a descruzar los brazos.- No, no, no hagas eso. Déjame que te mire yo también.

 

Deja caer los brazos muertos al costado del cuerpo, y se muerde los labios, sin saber dónde poner los ojos para no ver a Kurt mirándolo. Cuando Kurt pasa suavemente un dedo por su cicatriz más grande, la que está justo debajo del lado derecho de su caja torácica, Blaine realmente comprende por qué antes temblaba Kurt. El roce de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda se siente como si su piel estuviera helada y las manos de Kurt en llamas, como si su piel dejara de pertenecerle y ahora fuera completa propiedad de Kurt, que puede hacerla reaccionar con el más pequeño cambio de su voluntad.

 

El roce de piel con piel le hace ver blanco detrás de los párpados, y se siente menos consciente de su cuerpo y sus imperfecciones cuando no están tan a la vista, cuando puede ocultarlas detrás del cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt vuelve a besarlo, con más delicadeza, y Blaine se siente perderse en el beso.

 

A partir de ese momento, hablan incluso menos que antes, y todo se convierte en la danza de manos sobre piel, de pestañas sobre mejillas, de lenguas en articulaciones y de dedos en cualquier lugar en el que puedan dejar marcas. No hablan, y por supuesto no se ríen, pero se interrogan con miradas y se responden con sonrisas, y no dejan nunca de besarse, y Blaine siente el impulso de llorar continuamente, porque por momentos siente que no le van a caber tantas emociones dentro del pecho, y porque el contacto de la piel de Kurt contra la suya le despierta sensaciones que no puede controlar, su cuerpo pareciera estarse despertando de una larga hibernación, y le duelen los músculos de la intensidad con la que desea, de un modo que hasta ese momento no había imaginado que fuera posible.

 

Se queda dormido de forma intermitente, y a Kurt debe sucederle lo mismo, porque a veces Blaine se despierta con sus grandes ojos fijos en el, y a veces recorre con su dedo los contornos de su boca entreabierta, hasta que Kurt frunce los párpados por las cosquillas. Cerca del amanecer, cae finalmente en un sueño profundo, arrullado por el canto de los pájaros y el calor que emana el cuerpo de Kurt a su lado.

 

Se despierta tres o cuatro horas después, con el olor característico a tostadas y café, solo en la cama. pero no se atreve a salir del cuarto, porque la realidad de lo que acaba de suceder cae sobre su espalda como un yunque. 

 

Se vuelve repentinamente consciente de dónde está y de lo que acaba de suceder, y de lo vulnerable de la situación en la que se encuentra. No atina siquiera a vestirse, y se queda sentado en medio de la cama de Kurt, envuelto en una sábana y helándose porque no se considera siquiera capaz de estirar la mano para envolverse en el acolchado. En ese momento, Kurt entra totalmente vestido, con una bandeja con dos tazas de café y un plato repleto de tostadas, y Blaine no puede hacer otra cosa que quedarse observándolo, perplejo, incapaz de creer que en esto se ha convertido su vida.

 

**

 

Kurt abre la puerta de su cuarto con la certeza inexplicable de que algo va a andar mal en cuanto entre. Por eso se fuerza a hacerlo de todos modos, y se obliga a pintar su sonrisa más compuesta y confiada en sus labios. La visión de Blaine, sentado sobre su cama y con la apariencia de un ciervo encandilado, le parte el corazón, y se pregunta, no sin amargura, si alguna vez tendrán la posibilidad de formar un recuerdo juntos que no esté teñido de sangre.

 

Se obliga a mantener la compostura y con una sonrisa le alcanza una taza de café, que Blaine toma entre las manos como por pura inercia. Kurt confía en que el calor del café fuerte y las calorías le devuelvan un poco de color a sus mejillas y algo de vitalidad a sus atónitos músculos. Arde en deseos de inclinarse sobre él y besarlo, hacer todas esas tonterías de cotidianeidad que nunca pensó que iba a querer repetir cuando veía a su padre y Carole ejecutarlas. Quisiera poder darle ese barniz de normalidad que lo ayudase a creerse la fantasía de que son una pareja como cualquier otra, y que su universo de felicidad no se limita a estas cuatro paredes.

 

Quisiera, pero no puede, y a fin de cuentas todo este condimento hace que tengan la relación que tienen.

 

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó?

 

Quizás no es la mejor pregunta con la que romper el hielo, quizás sería más sencillo obtener la información como si fuese por casualidad, como si en realidad no le importase, quizás sería mejor asegurarle que lo de ayer fue maravilloso y que no se arrepiente, pero que necesita información para que continúe funcionando, pero Kurt también tiene su genio, y no se le puede pedir que baje sus defensas del todo si Blaine no está dispuesto a que sea algo recíproco.

 

Blaine se detiene con la taza en el aire, y lo mira con sus grandes ojos tristes, y Kurt tiene ganas de saltarle encima, de pasar la lengua por las marcas que tiene en el cuello y en los hombros, su piel le exige a gritos que reestablezca el contacto del que parece incapaz de saciarse, de atraparlo contra el colchón y hacerlo gritar. Durante años, fue renuente a la idea del sexo, que en abstracto parecía algo clínico, pegajoso y frustrante, sin ningún atractivo, pero desde que conoció a Blaine pareciera que un interruptor se ha movido en su cuerpo, y ha dejado en libertad una catarata de sensaciones y deseos y fantasías y necesidades, y Kurt quiere aprender todo el mundo con él.

 

Y entonces, como es su especialidad, Blaine deja caer su mundo de cristal, que se hace añicos contra el suelo. 

 

\- Estaba con Rachel...

 

Kurt deja de escuchar después de que oye el nombre de Rachel. Deja de escuchar porque los oídos le zumban y las mejillas le laten mientras siente el calor subiendo desde su cuello hasta sus orejas. No hace ningún gesto específico, pero Blaine debe haberse percatado de algo, porque ha dejado de hablar y lo mira fijamente, retorciéndose las manos.

 

Kurt aprieta la mandíbula e intenta que su voz sea lo más neutra posibe, pero lo único que logra es que el tono sea glacial y no furioso.

 

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que esto sucedió por Rachel?

 

\- No, no, por supuesto que no.- Blaine amaga a ponerse de pie, peor luego pareciera recordar su desnudez y se queda patéticamente sentado en su lugar.

 

Kurt quisiera echarlo a patadas y luego quedarse a llorar a moco tendido hasta que se le drene la desilusión, pero sería teñir de manera irreversible un recuerdo que él ya está atesorando, y sabe que luego se arrepentiría, y que en realidad sólo sería volver más profunda una quebradura de la que no sabe si podrían volver.

 

Así que se sienta sobre la cama, y baja al suelo la bandeja, y toma las manos de Blaine entre las suyas, y cuenta mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarse.

 

\- Bueno. Prometo no juzgarte hasta haberlo oído todo. Pero quiero que sepas que es un gran esfuerzo el que estoy haciendo por tí.

 

Blaine responde con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

\- Lo sé, y sé que no lo merezco, pero no te haces una idea de lo agradecido que estoy.

 

Hay algo que se retuerce en el estómago de Kurt ante esta confesión, porque por mucho que le gusten los halagos es perfectamente capaz de reconocer cuando uno puede llegar a ser problemático. Por eso se muerde el labio inferior y abraza a Blaine por un largo rato, dejándolo sollozar sin lágrimas contra su pecho, antes de proseguir.

 

\- No sé si merezco tantos halagos. Digamos que no estoy siendo precisamente la mejor persona del mundo.

 

Blaine apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

 

\- Es mi culpa. Digamos que yo te metí en este embrollo.

 

\- Digamos que yo quise meterme. Y a pesar de que lamente algunas circunstancias, estoy agradecido de haberme metido. Y ahora que estamos en el baile, hay que bailar.

 

**

 

Blaine desearía quedarse más, desearía no tener lazos que lo aten, ni padres que lo esperen, ni pánico de lo que dirán los padres de Kurt si se dan cuenta de que pasó la noche en su casa. Así que desayuna con Kurt, y se besan de forma interminable contra la puerta, y luego de que Kurt le asegure que sólo están Beth y Quinn en la casa, le pide que se quede, que no necesita que lo acompañe hasta la puerta, porque si van juntos hasta el auto querrán despedirse de nuevo y no se separarán jamás.

 

Así que Blaine sale del cuarto de Kurt, colocándose la bufanda que le tapa las marcas del cuello, con el cabello despeinado, los labios hinchados y los ojos rojos, y se topa frente a frente con Noah Puckerman, que está saliendo de una puerta que definitivamente no lleva al cuarto de Beth

 

Quizás los dos- o al menos uno de los dos- podría haberse inventado una excusa plausible, pero la situación los toma tan desprevenidos que ninguno de los dos atina a decir nada, sólo se quedan mirándose fijamente, atónitos.

 

\- Vamos.- Rompe finalmente el silencio Puck.- Te invito a tomar una cerveza.

 

Blaine asiente con la cabeza aunque le tiemblan las manos, porque ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?

 

Terminan en un bar de mala muerte, en el que les sirven dos cervezas a las once de la mañana, que Puck consigue menos con la identificación falsa que sacude de lejos y más con sus sonrisas y sus guiños de ojos.

 

Sin embargo, cuando se sientan a la mesa más alejada del salón, Puck se pone serio repentinamente.

 

O quizás no. Blaine no lo conoce demasiado, lo ha visto un par de veces en la casa de Kurt, pero en general no comparten clases ni actividades extracurriculares, y aunque a primera vista parece serio y enojado, Blaine tiene la impresión de que detrás de esa fachada se esconden mucho cansancio y una infinita tristeza.

 

\- Bueno, no vamos a ganar nada quedándonos sin hablar del enorme elefante en la habitación. Hace un cierto tiempo que tenía mis sospechas, pero nunca pensé que las iba a ver confirmadas con mis propios ojos y a plena luz del día.- Noah se toma media lata de cerveza de un solo trago, mientras Blaine, que no ha tocado la suya, retuerce una servilleta de papel entre sus manos.- Ey, no te hagas problema. Me importa una mierda si te gusta dar o que te den. Sea con quien sea. Lo único que me importa es que no hagas sufrir a Kurt, que es demasiado buena persona para su propio bien. Entiendo que la situación es complicada- Hace una mueca, y Blaine se da cuenta entonces de que entiende la situación mejor de lo que él pensaba-, y si lo lastimas tienes que temerle más a Quinn que a mí, pero de todos modos somos varios cuidándole las espaldas.

 

\- Puck, necesito que por favor no se lo cuentes a Santana.

 

Puck suelta una carcajada.

 

\- Creí que eras más observador, Anderson. No es Santana la que tiene mi cuello a disposición.

 

\- No quería hacer suposiciones.- Murmura Blaine mientras se anima a un sorbito pequeño de cerveza.

 

\- Lo justo es lo justo. Yo también necesito máxima discreción, por motivos obvios. Y por esos motivos es que no puedo pedir que las cosas sean como yo quisiera que sean.- Se mira las manos entrelazadas.- Pero tú no tienes las ataduras que yo tengo, Anderson. Y cuando estás verdaderamente impedido de hacer lo que deseas, te das cuenta de que las oportunidades que te da la vida son contadas, y que hay que aprovecharlas.

 

**

 

Hay muy pocas cosas que Noah Puckerman tiene claras en su vida, pero algo sobre lo que no le queda ninguna duda, es que está enamorado de Quinn Fabray.

 

La certeza no hace que sea sencillo, sino todo lo contrario. Porque tener la certeza solo hace que se sienta culpable por estar violando la confianza de su mejor amigo, porque tener certeza no significa que pueda luchar por ella, porque tener certeza no hace que deje de necesitar otras cosas, que ella no puede o no quiere darle. Tener certeza no hace que duela menos, sino todo lo contrario.

 

Le gusta pensar que, si Quinn se lo pidiera, dejaría todo por ella. Por supuesto, es un hecho incomprobable en la realidad, porque Quinn no se lo pide ni se lo pedirá, pero esa idea lo consuela y lo ayuda a dormir.

 

No diría que tiene certezas, pero si un buen cóctel de sospechas, sobre Beth. Pero Quinn jamás dejó lugar a ninguna duda sobre la paternidad de Finn, y sin ninguna certeza, y con Santana husmeando a cada momento sobre su hombro, cómo se supone que Puck la contradiga. La niña es una delicia y la viva imagen de Quinn- sus ojos, su cabello, su piel de cremosa delicadeza-, y Puck tiene demasiado miedo de perderlas a las dos- perder lo poco que puede tener de ambas, pero peor es nada- si se empecina en sembrar demasiadas dudas. 

 

Sobre lo que no tiene ninguna certeza, sino un montón de dudas y pensamientos inconexos y miedos, es sobre qué siente Quinn por él. Sí, claro, se acostaron en esa tarde húmeda y para el olvido, en la que él simulaba que no le importaba y ella que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza. Pero luego llegó el descubrimiento del embarazo, y la tragedia que sobrevino sobre su cabeza, y aunque él hizo intentos desesperados de estar allí para ella, ella dejó muy en claro que no lo necesitaba y, peor aún, que no lo quería.

 

Puck estuvo destrozado durante varias semanas, pero vistió el desasosiego de cotidianeidad, escuchando las penurias de Finn y manteniendo con Santana esa relación que oscila entre el cariño cruel y la fría indiferencia. No diría que pudo olvidar a Quinn- jamás diría que pudo olvidar a Quinn-, pero se hizo a la idea de que en realidad era para mejor, que aunque estaba seguro de que tenía la espina dorsal que hacía falta para afrontar lo que estaba afrontando Finn, estaba mejor sin tener que hacerlo.

 

Cuando nació Beth- y el nombre lo sugirió él, muchas gracias, para todos los que dicen que no tiene ni un poco de buen gusto-, Puck sintió que el corazón se le derretía y dejaba en su lugar un vacío que sólo podría ser llenado intoxicándose de esa criatura. No es solo porque es una Quinn en miniatura, que también suma, no puede negarlo, sino también que el que sea su ahijada- el tener responsabilidades para con ella, cuando nadie antes le había confiado una responsabilidad- estrecha y refuerza su lazo con ella.

 

Y así, repentinamente, solo por haber comenzado a pasar más y más tiempo en la misma casa que ella, su relación con Quinn se reanudó como si nunca hubieran hecho una pausa de más de nueve meses.

 

Quinn lo acorraló con un beso contra la puerta un día que estaban solos en la casa, y si alguien piensa que alguna vez podría decirle que no, no ha entendido del todo bien la parte en la que una de las pocas certezas que existen en su vida es que está enamorado de ella. Hay cosas espantosas que se pueden hacer en la vida, y Noah Puckerman sabe que una de esas es la traición (a Finn; Puck sabe que a Santana en realidad no le importa, y por eso Santana no cuenta). Pero Quinn es la mujer que ha deseado durante años, y de algún modo conoce todos sus puntos débiles, y la carne es débil.

 

Con el correr de los besos y los días, comprende que la carne es débil, pero el corazón lo es aún más. 

 

**

 

El lunes siguiente, Rachel le retira la palabra. No se han hablado en todo el fin de semana, y en cierta forma era esperable, pero no por eso resulta menos irritante para Blaine. Quizás sea un poco egoísta de su parte, debería estar agradecido de no tener que dar explicaciones y de que ella no le haga un escándalo, pero es su mejor amiga, a fin de cuentas, y Blaine resiente la distancia y las grietas que se están abriendo en su relación. Es consciente de que no hay nadie que pueda ser culpado más que él, pero está haciendo lo mejor que puede con las opciones que tiene en las manos.

 

De todos modos, la sigue como un cachorro apaleado por todo el colegio, porque quiere recomponer la relación, y porque se siente culpable y porque siempre, siempre, tiene un pequeño fuego interior alimentado por el pánico por todas las formas posibles en las que se podrían desarrollar los acontecimientos. Rachel lo ignora, pero Blaine sabe que en el fondo hay algo complacido en ella, que adora ser el centro de la atención, y de todos modos no les hace demasiada falta hablar, su relación como compañeros tiene los engranajes perfectamente aceitados, y conocen los horarios y los gustos y las necesidades del otro, y funcionan juntos como un relojito suizo.

 

\- Bueno, Blaine.-- Dice finalmente ella cerca del final del día, mientras Blaine le sostiene abierta la taquilla para que acomode sus libros.- No estás perdonado del todo, pero aprecio el esfuerzo. Y ahora déjame en paz, que tengo que ir a ver a Kurt.

 

Como premio consuelo, le da un beso en la mejilla y lo deja parado en medio del pasillo, helado y boquiabierto.

 

**

 

Rachel entra al auditorio con paso decidido y en cuanto llega al escenario, se desploma sobre el suelo.

 

\- ¿Mal fin de semana?- Pregunta la voz de Kurt a sus espaldas, y Rachel sonríe.

 

\- No tienes ni idea.

 

Kurt no continúa con el hilo de la conversación, y Rachel aprovecha la oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y respirar.

 

Piensa mejor recostada sobre un escenario mugriento en esta escuela olvidada de la mano de dios en medio de la nada que en su casa, en su cama, con sus padres que no quieren hacer otra cosa que animarla, y que no le permiten los sentimientos negativos, que a veces le sirven para hacer catarsis y tomar decisiones o simplemente para sentirse un ser humano completo.

 

Rachel a veces se siente una autómata obligada a sonreír y ser talentosa, obligada a mantenerse dentro de los parámetros que los demás pusieron para ella, cumpliendo con los sueños y los objetivos que los demás le impusieron.

 

Rachel ama el escenario, y Broadway y New York son su objetivo, pero a veces se pregunta si una gran parte de ese deseo no estará asociado a la indisociable idea de libertad que esos conceptos le evocan.

 

\- ¿No te preguntas a veces si tu vida es tuya o es de los demás?

 

Lo pregunta con verdadera sinceridad impulsiva, y no se levanta del suelo ni abre los ojos cuando oye a Kurt moverse hasta sentarse a su lado.

 

\- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

 

Suspira y entonces se incorpora hasta quedarse de piernas cruzadas, enfrentada a él.

 

\- No. ¿Pero importa eso, acaso?

 

Si tuviera los ojos abiertos, vería que Kurt hace el amago de estirar una mano para tocarle el cabello, y se arrepiente a último momento.

 

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

 

\- No.- Inhala profundamente por última vez antes de ponerse de pie.- Vamos, canta conmigo. Eso es algo que realmente logra levantarme el ánimo.

 

**

 

Santana se asegura de que Rachel y Kurt están ensayando juntos para su audición de NYADA, y luego hace guardia frente a la casa hasta que ve a Finn Hudson salir rumbo a su trabajo de medio tiempo, antes de llamar a la puerta.

 

Le abre la puerta Quinn, con Beth en brazos, y la mandícula se le endurece enseguida al verla.

 

\- Santana.

 

\- ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar, Fabray? ¿Qué clases de modales le están enseñando a tu pequeño reptil?

 

Le da un beso en la mejilla a Beth, y una paleta, porque aunque ustedes no lo crean, sí tiene corazón, y Quinn la manda a jugar al otro cuarto con un gesto de la mano. Pone agua para café mientras Santana la observa apoyada en el desayunador de la cocina.

 

\- La maternidad te ha puesto guapa.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres Santana?

 

\- Ey, aunque no lo creas, hay cumplidos en mi vocabulario. Por supuesto, no puede decirse lo mismo de Finncesa y la paternidad, aunque, por supuesto, eso tiene una explicación muy sencilla.

 

Santana no puede evitar la sonrisa complacida cuando Quinn deja caer al suelo la taza que lleva en la mano, que se hace trizas contra el piso. Quinn la fulmina con la mirada, pero Santana la ignora mientras simula observarse cuidadosamente las uñas.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Santana?- Repite Quinn, sin alzar la voz, pero con mucho más veneno.

 

\- ¿No me vas a convidar a un café antes, Quinnie?

 

\- No te conviene que caliente esta agua, o te la echaré en la cara.

 

\- Oh, la gatita tiene garras, además de cola. Que interesante.

 

-No te tengo miedo, Santana. Si no estuviera mi hija, creeme que estaríamos luchando esto de igual a igual. Así que voy a preguntarlo por ultima vez: _¿qué quieres, Santana?_

 

\- Información. ¿Cuál te piensas que es el verdadero oro de esta vida?

 

\- No sé nada que pueda interesarte.

 

\- Disentimos en eso. Cuéntame sobre Blaine Anderson.

 

Se esfuerza en disimularlo, pero Santana puede verla palidecer y el temblor en sus labios.

 

\- Es amigo de Kurt, no tengo mucho más para decirte que eso.

 

\- ¿Estás segura, Quinnie? Porque creía que no querías que Frankenteen se enterara de que no es el padre de tu princesita.

 

**

 

Blaine está casi seguro de que está más nervioso que Kurt y Rachel sumados. Por supuesto, es una tontería, porque no es su futuro el que está sobre la mesa, sino que él ya tiene sus dos cartas de aceptación que se sienten como si fueran una visa a la libertad. Pero de todos modos, es gente que le importa, y en cierta forma son acontecimientos que también pueden cambiar su vida, y la mirada de Madame Tibideaux pareciera atravesarlo, y Blaine no puede evitar que se le doblen las rodillas.

 

Hace lo mejor posible por tratar de animarlos, pero tanto Kurt como Rachel parecieran ser impermeables a sus palabras de positividad, y no se sueltan de las manos en ningún momento. Finalmente, Blaine decide dejarlos que se basten el uno al otro, con sus rostros pálidos y sus arreglos de último momento, y vuelve a los asientos arrastrando los pies preguntándose cómo se ha convertido en esto su vida.

 

Kurt va primero, y Blaine se pone una mano en el pecho porque tiene miedo de que el corazón se le escape de tanto latir desenfrenadamente. Kurt entra dubitativo y temeroso, sonriente pero tímido, y va tomando confianza en el escenario a medida que habla, y cuando decide cambiar de canción sobre la marcha, Blaine tiene que contenerse para no ponerse de pie y quemarse las manos aplaudiendo. Cuando mira a su alrededor y ve las caras de Burt, Finn y Quinn, se da cuenta de que no es el único y no puede evitar sonreír.

 

Blaine ha oído a Kurt cantar antes, por supuesto, y de hecho fue por eso que eligieron juntos la canción de _El Fantasma de la Ópera_ , pero nunca antes lo había visto arriba de un escenario, poniendo en juego una suma de habilidades que Blaine ni siquiera sabía que poseía. (Blaine ve su natural flexibilidad y no puede evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas por las ideas que eso despierta involuntariamente en su mente. No _tan_ cerca de Rachel, por el amor de Dios.) Kurt ilumina el escenario con una luz que le sale de la plama de las manos, y del hueco de la garganta, y Blaine se quema los dedos aplaudiendo cuando termina, porque un día de estos va a comerse el mundo, y se lo merece.

 

Madame Tibideaux habla maravillas de él, y Blaine se tambalea del orgullo que siente explotar dentro de su pecho, y se le despierta un instinto posesivo que no tenía registrado hasta ese momento, y qué complicado que puede ser eso en su situacIón.

 

Cuando Rachel sube al escenario, Blaine ya está tan saturado de emociones que no sólo se siente como si él hubiera hecho la audición: se siente como si hubiera hecho las audiciones de la ciudad entera.

 

**

 

Rachel está llorando a lágrima tendida, y Kurt no sabe qué decir para consolarla, porque si él estuviera en la misma situación también estaría llorando a lágrima tendida. Así que le da unas palmadas incómodas en la espalda mientras suspira agradecido porque Blaine ya está corriendo hacia ellos saltando entre las filas de butacas del auditorio. Se la pasan de brazos como si fuera un peso muerto, y Rachel se acurruca inmediatamente en el pecho de Blaine, y él la rodea con los brazos y comienza a murmurarle al oído, y a pesar de que Blaine no deja de mirarlo a él a los ojos, y a pesar de que la situación no lo justifica, no puede evitar sentirse como si se hubiera tragado un ancla.

 

Se ven adorables juntos, y el estómago de Kurt se siente como si estuviera lleno de agujeros, y quién es él para inmiscuirse entre dos personas que encajan tan bien juntas.

 

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- Le pregunta suavemente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Kurt lo oiga, y Rachel asiente con la cabeza.

 

Blaine hace una mueca como de despedida, y Kurt ya se está dando media vuelta rumbo al llanto directo en los brazos de Quinn, o a darse la cabeza contra la pared, o, demonios, a festejar su triunfo que no depende de ninguno de ellos, cuando Rachel lo toma de la mano.

 

\- ¿Puede venir Kurt también?- Le pregunta a Blaine, en lugar de preguntarle a él si quiere ir, y Kurt no sabe si sentirse bien porque ella lo quiere a su lado o pésimo porque ella lo trata como si fuera un objeto. Acaba de atragantarse con su futuro, así que supone que, por esta vez, puede perdonárselo.

 

Blaine lo mira interrogante, y Kurt se encoge de hombros, porque a esta altura del asunto siente como si las decisiones en realidad no le pertenecieran, como si toda decisión que cree tomar en realidad no es más que una fachada, una ilusión de decisión. No tiene verdadero poder de decisión en esta vida y sólo es una marioneta a la que se le han enredado un poco los hilos.

 

Pone una mano en la cintura de Rachel y salen caminando los tres como un desamcompasado y conflictivo conjunto. 

 

Blaine lo acorrala en el portal de la casa de Rachel en el mismo instante en que los padres de Rachel cierran la puerta a sus espaldas.

 

\- Has estado maravilloso.- Cree entender Kurt, distraído por las manos febriles de Blaine sobre sus mejillas.- Has estado fantástico, eres fantástico, y lamento que esto haya opacado tu gran momento.

 

\- Quinn ha preparado una pequeña celebración en casa.- Balbucea, porque es lo único que se le ocurre, y el cerebro se le cortocircuita cuando Blaine lo besa.

 

Sin contar su primer beso, es el único beso que se han dado al aire libre, no protegidos por al menos los débiles cristales de un auto, y Kurt siente el frío del otoño penetrándole por los poros y contribuyendo a los escalofríos propios del roce de la piel de Blaine contra la suya. Blaine lo besa con ansiedad y con deseo, y Kurt se muere de ganas de devolver el beso, de permitir que la sensación de euforia vuelva a despertarse en el fondo de su garganta, pero tiene el estómago revuelto y lo único que siente en la garganta es el reflujo ácido.

 

Aleja a Blaine de su cuerpo, porque no puede soportar esa sensación agridulce, y justo en ese momento abre la puerta LeRoy Berry.

 

Kurt ha escuchado de Rachel al pasar sobre sus dos padres, y jamás ha demostrado ningún interés, porque sentía que era un riesgo demasiado cercano a la realidad. Pero ahora le gustaría saber sobre ellos, porque se siente desnudo y exhausto, y como si cualquiera en diez kilómetros a la redonda pudiera darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos. Pero el padre de Rachel no hace ningún comentario si nota algo extraño, y sólo les dice que están invitados a pasar si quieren. Blaine está demasiado azorado como para poner una excusa, así que Kurt lo toma del codo e, ironías de la vida, entra con él a la casa de los Berry. 

 

**

 

Llega a su casa justo para el horario de la cena, y a pesar de que está feliz por como se desarrolló su audición, está exhausto por todo lo demás: el desasosiego de Rachel, los padres de Rachel, la obligación de convivir en el mismo espacio físico en simultáneo con Blaine y Rachel, que es algo que anteriormente casi no había tenido que hacer, y antes jamás se había planteado cuan desgastante podía llegar a ser.

 

Quinn lo espera en la puerta, y Kurt puede oír desde el comedor las risas de su padre, Carole y Finn, y Beth pasa corriendo por el pasillo simulando manejar un auto, y esta es su vida, esta es la vida que le corresponde, cuándo fue lo suficientemente iluso como para engañarse con que podía tener más. 

 

Se aferra a los brazos de Quinn, y no va a llorar, no va a llorar en su día triunfal, pero se le escapa un sollozo seco en el hueco de su cuello, y Quinn le acaricia el cabello.

 

\- ¿Quieres hablar? Puedo hacer que se entretengan un rato, si lo necesitas.

 

\- No.Vamos a la vida, Q.

 

El duelo puede hacerse luego, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

 

**

 

Blaine se esfuerza por no moderse las uñas mientras camina al encuentro de Kurt, que está sacando libros de su casillero

 

\- Ey. Perdón por no haberte llamado este fin de semana, pero tenía que asegurarme de que Rachel se mantuviera sobre sus dos pies.- Kurt asiente con un murmullo indefinido, y sin mirarlo, y Blaine hace caso omiso del retorcijón de alerta en su estómago.- ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Hoy, luego de clases?

 

\- Sí.- Dice Kurt mirando al frente mientras cierra de un golpe el libro que estaba ojeando.- Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

 

Y se da vuelta y se marcha sin decir otra palabra, y Blaine se queda parado mirándolo alejarse, intentando que no se abra un abismo debajo de sus pies.

 

**

 

En las siguientes seis horas, hace trece listas de posibles cosas que Kurt podría querer decirle. El 87% de ellas no son buenas.

 

Por supuesto, son todas especulaciones, pero es bien consciente de que ha metido la pata demasiadas veces como para que el destino no decida cobrárselo de alguna forma.

 

Se entretiene haciendo las listas para no encerrarse en el baño a arrancarse la piel de los antebrazos y a pensar de forma furiosa _Por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa._

 

Kurt lo cita en el parque donde se besaron por primera vez, y Blaine está seguro de que el corazón se le detiene por un instante. 

 

**

 

Cuando Blaine llega, Kurt está hamacándose exactamente en uno de los columpios donde se besaron por primera vez, y Blaine se obliga a poner un pie delante del otro hasta llegar a él, a pesar de que no puede evitar la sensación de que está caminando hacia el cadalso.

 

Se inclina sobre él y no lo besa, porque no podria soportar un rechazo, pero se mantiene lo suficientemente cerca como para que Kurt pueda besarlo sin esfuerzo. Si quiere.

 

(Pero no quiere)

 

\- Siéntate, Blaine.

 

Blaine obedece, porque si va a recibir un rayo en medio del pecho, es mejor recibirlo sentado. Y mejor ser él quien tire la bomba que esperar a que sea otro quien la tire. Aunque se corra el riesgo de que el otro en realidad no quisiera tirarla.

 

\- Quieres decirme que no podemos continuar con esto.

Kurt tiene la mirada fija al frente, y la mirada de Blaine está fija en las rodillas de Kurt, que hacen la mímica de hamacarse- estirarse, flexionarse, estirarse, flexionarse- pero sin moverse.

 

\- Sí.

 

\- ¿Quiero saber el por qué?

 

\- Eso corre por tu cuenta.

 

\- No hay forma de ganar, ¿sabes? Si me lo dices, probablemente me hará sufrir. Si no me lo dices, sufriré por la ignorancia.

 

\- Tú sólo te haces complicada la vida, Blaine.

 

Y en ese momento, Blaine se dice que esa es una marca indiscutible de que lo que está por suceder entre ellos será definitivo.

 

\- Explícame. Y luego déjame para que me pueda ir a llorar hasta que se me caigan los ojos.

 

Kurt suspira, y sigue evitándole la mirada.

 

\- ¿Hace falta que digas eso?

 

. Por supuesto. Nunca te he mentido.

 

\- A mi no. Sólo a Rachel.

 

\- ¿Es por Rachel?

 

\- Es por Rachel.

 

Blaine comienza a hamacarse de verdad, porque siente que tiene que descomprimir la energía que se le está acumulando detrás de los ojos. No quiere llorar delante de Kurt. No de nuevo, y no ahora.

 

\- Que curioso. Siempre pensé que había muchos factores que pudieran hacerte desisitr de esto, pero nunca pensé que Rachel fuera uno de ellos.

 

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿De qué te crees que estoy hecho? ¿De hielo?

 

\- Por supuesto que no. Sé que no.- Y hace lo posible por evitarlo, pero está seguro de que cierta ternura se cuela en su mirada.- Pero pensé que había otras cosas que podrían importarte más que Rachel.

 

\- Nada me importa más que evitar que alguien sufra por mi culpa, si puedo evitarlo.

 

\- Aunque tú seas altruista con ella, eso no cambiará lo que sucedió ayer.

 

-Lo sé. Pero no seré yo quien siga cavando ese pozo. 

 

Blaine tiene ganas de gritarle, de decirle que es una injusticia arrepentirse sobre la marcha cuando las reglas del juego siempre fueron perfectamente claras, pero no le sale la voz, tiene la garganta rugosa y ardiente, y quizás sea mejor, porque uno no puede decidir cómo juega el otro y, bueno, una de las maneras de jugar es decidir no jugar.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué se supone que te diga? No es como si tuviera parte en la decisión.

 

Los nudillos de Kurt se ponen blancos en las cadenas del columpio, y Blaine traga saliva una y otra vez sin animarse a despegar sus ojos de ellos.

 

\- No jueges a la víctima, Blaine, por favor.

 

Sería muy fácil responder con otro comentario hiriente, sobre todo porque siente que Kurt está apuntando a sus puntos débiles con alevosía, y así dejar que la discusión les espiralase fuera de control, pero sería una injusticia permitir que todo terminase así, cuando en realidad lo único que Blaine quiere es esconderse entre sus brazos. Quizás no está bajo su control que la relación no termine, pero sí está en su control el que termine lo mejor posible. 

 

\- Lamento no haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias.

 

Las disculpas parecieran tomar a Kurt por sorepesa, ya que su mandíbula se releja y sus ojos se suavizan.

 

\- Quizás sería más acertado decir que las circunstancias nos superaros a los dos.

 

Blaine asiente con la cabeza, porque, ¿qué más se supone que puede decir? ¿Qué más se supone que puede decir que no sea un arma letal para él, para Kurt, para los dos?

 

\- ¿Crees que las cosas hubieran sucedido de forma distinta si las circunstancias hubiesen sido distintas?

 

No sirve de nada, no suma nada entre ellos, y en cierta forma resta, pero las manos de Blaine están temblando, y Kurt toma la que tiene más cercana entre las suyas y le besa los nudillos. 

 

\- No lo _creo_. Lo _sé_ , Blaine. No puedo decirte que hubieran sido perfectas, pero sí hubieran sido distintas.

 

Blaine aparta su mano, porque siente que el tacto de la piel de Kurt lo hace arder, y a pesar de que siente las rodillas de gelatina, comienza a columpiarse suavemente.

 

\- ¿Tendremos otra oportunidad, alguna vez?

 

Por el rabillo del ojo ve los labios de Kurt moverse, pero no hizo la pregunta para que fuese contestada, y se columpia con más energía para que el viento silbando en sus oídos no le permita oír la respuesta.

 

**

 

Quinn Fabray está acostumbrada a vivir en puntas de pie, pero simulando que está pisando con toda la fuerza del taco, y que no te queden dudas de que no tendría ningún problema en agujerearte el pie.

 

Pero en realidad vive en puntas de pie, y al borde de la crisis nerviosa, porque cuando la red que previene tu caida está tejida íntegramente con mentiras, cualquier hilo suelto representa un riesgo mayor al aceptable. Y todo se convierte en un círculo vicioso, porque cuando un paño de la tela está envenenado, todo el resto también se envenena.

 

Kurt vuelve con las manos heladas, y las mejillas lívidas, y sin marcas de llanto en sus mejillas, pero a Quinn le basta una sóla mirada para saber que es porque se encuentra en ese estado de tristeza que no puede ser expresado con lágrimas. Beth es la primera que se acerca a él, y Kurt la alza en brazos y esconde su nariz en el cuello de su sobrina, mientras Beth le alisa el cabello alborotado con sus delicadas manitas, y Burt y Carole intercambian una mirada, y es como si hubiese entrado en la habitación un enorme elefante que todos pueden ver, pero del que nadie habla.

 

Quinn Fabray es una mierda de persona, de eso no le cabe ninguna duda, pero no puede negar que siente un cierto alivio.

 

**

 

\- No, papá, no quiero hablar de eso. Ni de nada.

 

\- ¿Tampoco conmigo?- La voz de Quinn entra desde el otro lado de la puerta, y en realidad Kurt no quiere ver a nadie, no quiere tener la obligación social de compartir este abismo con nadie, pero sabe que a la larga evitarla será sólo para peor. Así que se pone de pie, y abre la puerta y se corre para dejarla pasar, y Quinn entra, y Kurt piensa que es como si hubiese entrado un espectro, porque a pesar de la blusa floreada y el cinturón alto que marca su figura, Quinn está pálida y temblorosa. Pero Kurt está de luto, y a pesar de que tiene ojos y nota los cambios, no tiene energías suficientes como para comentarlos.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Quinn?

 

Quinn se sienta en el borde de su cama, se quita las sandalias de andar por casa y cruza las piernas a la altura de los tobillos. 

 

\- ¿Qué parece que quiero?

 

\- ¿Sinceramente? No tengo la menor idea.

 

El ambiente se corta con un cuchillo luego de ese comentario, y se han peleado antes, han pasado días enteros sin hablarse, pero es la primera vez desde que se han mudado todos a la misma casa que siente como si fuese una herida lo cerca que están, que pueden estar, que siempre han estado, de ser fatales el uno para el otro.

 

Quinn rompe la tensión estirando una mano para tocarlo, y Kurt aprecia el esfuerzo enorme que sabe que a ella le cuestan esos pequeños gestos de ser la mejor mujer. Lo invade repentinamente el sentimiento de que podrían ser los peores enemigos, pero se esfuerzan en no serlo, y eso hace toda la diferencia. 

 

\- Lo lamento. Lo lamento.- Y es como si se abriera una compuerta que deja salir las lágrimas que lleva acumuladas desde hace horas, desde hace meses, desde hace años, desde hace siglos. Esconde su cabeza en el regazo de ella y empapa su falda con sus lágrimas mientras ella acaricia su cuero cabelludo y llora por la amargura de nunca poder tener por completo las sonrisas que la vida todavía le retiene a cuenta.

 

No alza la cabeza, y no puede ver que ella tiene el ceño fruncido y se muerde los labios hasta hacérselos sangrar. 

 

**

 

Para Blaine, las horas se convierten en una sucesión interminable de minutos y segundos que se estiran sobre su piel volviéndola delgada y fácil de resquebrajar. 

 

No quiere pensar en que su vida gira alrededor de Kurt, porque las cosas que le gustan y que hace en el día a día aún cuentan, y llenan el vacío que siempre ha existido, pero que ahora es real, que tiene peso entre sus brazos. Blaine sigue teniendo deseos y sueños y planes para el futuro, y vocación para la vida, y tiene a Sam, y a Tina, aunque sea superficialmente, y Rachel siempre será una parte fundamental de su vida. 

 

El mundo no ha dejado de girar ahora que no tiene la piel de Kurt Hummel contra la suya.

 

Pero, en cierto modo, es _como_ si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar.

 

Para Blaine Anderson, la vida se ha convertido en una cuenta regresiva, no importa el momento que está pisando sino el momento que vendrá, porque eso lo acerca cada vez un paso más al umbral de la puerta del resto de su vida. Desde que ganó la votación, la presidencia escolar se había convertido para él en fuente de alegría y de orgullo. Hacía su trabajo con entusiasmo, siempre pensando en que por diminuto que fuese su aporte, es de granos de arena que se conforma la montaña. La presidencia le permitía sentir que formaba parte de un movimiento revolucionario hacia adelante, hacia un hipotético futuro en el que no necesitase esconderse, en el que pudiese ser quien era- quien es- sin tener miedo y sin necesidad de esconder la cabeza.

 

Pero ahora, la presidencia se ha convertido para él en un trago amargo, en una experiencia similar a la sensación de una lija atravesando su garganta. Tratar con Kurt es como estar intentando remar en un río de mermelada a contracorriente.

 

No es que Kurt sea desagradable con él, ni mucho menos. Pero hay un abismo entre ellos, y Blaine comienza a comprender por qué, a pesar de que es el blanco preferido de los bullies más complicados del colegio, la mayoría del estudiantado lo deja en paz y no se cruza por su camino en los pasillos si puede evitarlo. Su mirada de hielo puede matar, y no tiene nada que envidiarle a las legendarias de Quinn Fabray.

 

(Blaine lo sabe por experiencia, porque Quinn lo fulmina con la mirada cuando se cruzan en los pasillos, y aunque hace lo imposible por no levantar la vista, puede sentir que ella le está abriendo agujeros en la ropa y en la carne, y es como si le perforara la laringe también, porque no puede respirar hasta que dobla a la esquina y se deja caer con el hombro contra una pared, sujetándose la garganta. Quisiera hablar con Quinn, decirle que no es su culpa, que él no quiso romper la relación, pero no puede hacerlo de buena fe, porque sí, es por su culpa que terminaron.)

 

Son absolutamente compatibles a nivel ideológico, pero es difícil llevar adelante cualquier empresa si las partes están dispuestas a cooperar pero no a estar paradas una al lado de la otra, sosteniendo el peso de la empresa con los hombros. Blaine suspira, y cada noche al quitar una hoja de su calendario, siente como si fuera un preso haciendo muescas en la pared de su celda.

 

**

 

\- Te estaba buscando.

 

Contra todo pronóstico, Rachel ha sido un gran consuelo para él en estos días grises. Por supuesto, también es un constante recordatorio de la cruz que lleva a la espalda, pero si la cruz tiene que existir, por lo menos es preferible que esa cruz guste de darte abrazos.

 

Blaine enlaza su brazo con el de ella a la altura del codo, y caminan por el pasillo con parsimonia.

 

\- Usted mande y yo obedezco.

 

Rachel ríe, y Blaine se sonroja, pero con un rubor que significa satisfacción.

 

\- Me gusta creer que lo que te voy a pedir es algo que tú también quieres.- Blaine asiente con la cabeza y pone cara de escéptico, mayormente para escandalizar a Rachel, pero en realidad está pensando _Con tal de que sigas a mi lado para mantenerme cuerdo, sería capaz de bajarte hasta la Luna._ \- Quiero que nos presentemos para Rey y Reina del Baile.

 

Blaine lo medita un instante, pero aún antes de que ella termine de pronunciar las palabras, sabe que le dirá que sí. Es una decisión arriesgada, porque un baile escolar es una situación que le generará una cantidad infinita de estrés, y con un potencial tremendo para despertarle flashbacks. Pero este año- el último año, no pierde eso nunca de vista- es el año en que más esfuerzos ha hecho para ir hacia delante, aunque esos esfuerzos hayan terminado en catástrofe y dolor. Sería injusto tirar ahora por la borda todo ese esfuerzo. No tiene motivos para pensar que nada vaya a salir mal yendo con Rachel de la mano, y de hecho es una oportunidad excelente para asociar esas ideas con recuerdos positivos. 

 

A fin de cuentas, Presidente escolar, notas excelentes, protagónico del musical escolar, una novia bonita. Ser rey del baile es lo único que le falta para cerrar un último año de ensueño, ¿no?

 

_¿No?_

 

**

 

Cuando ve los carteles por primera vez, Kurt no sabe si romper a llorar o si dejar fluir la rabia que está luchando por derramarse por sus venas y arrancar y hacer pedazos cada cartel. Creía que estaba preparado, porque Rachel se lo había contado con cierta excitación, pero lo cierto es que no estaba preparado en lo absoluto. En realidad, tendría que dejar de hacer de su vida un martirio, y dejar de almorzar con Rachel. Pero le tiene un poco de pena, y además, siendo sinceros, le cae bien, y demonios, por qué tendría que dejar que Blaine Anderson determine su vida.

 

Pero bastante tiene viéndolo en clases, y en las reuniones por asuntos de la presidencia, y eventualmente en los pasillos, y siempre, siempre, en sus sueños. Tener las paredes del colegio empapeladas con su rostro está muy por encima dle límite de su tolerancia.

 

Quinn le apoya una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y le da un leve empujoncito hacia adelante.

 

\- No te detengas.- Le susurra en el oído.

 

Como si la tortura fuese poca, en ese momento Blaine y Rachel pasan del brazo en la dirección contraria. Blaine se pone rígido y pálido, y a pesar de todo, Kurt siente una tremenda atracción, no sólo física, sino también emocional, hacia él, y le duele verlo tan afectado. Porque a todas luces Blaine también está afectado por su presencia, y todo sería más sencillo si Kurt pudiera odiarlo sin contemplaciones. Pero no puede, y por eso responde con una inclinación de cabeza y una media sonrisa al gesto de saludo que Rachel le hace al pasar por su lado, y puede sentir los dedos de Quinn endureciendose contra su columna vertebral. 

 

Llegan al comedor y es todo lo que Kurt puede lograr antes de desmoronarse. Quinn se sienta a su lado y le acaricia el cabello mientras Kurt lucha por controlar su respiración, factor indispensable para no largarse a llorar, porque con o sin Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel mantendrá su dignidad en ese basural inmundo que es el Mckinley High hasta las últimas consecuencias.

 

Por supuesto, como si todo eso fuese poco, hoy es el día que Finn elige para sentarse junto a ellos durante el almuerzo.

 

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- Señala con un gesto vago las mejillas sonrosadas de Kurt y sus ojos brillantes.

 

\- Lo mismo que todos los días. Está teniendo un quiebre emocional porque acaba de cruzarse con Rachel Berry en el pasillo y llevaba medias hasta la rodilla. _Hasta la rodilla_ , en serio.

 

Kurt asiente fervientemente con la cabeza hasta que Finn se encoge de hombros, y le dirige a Quinn una mirada agradecida, porque a fin de cuentas su mano apretando su rodilla bajo la mesa es, a veces, lo único que pareciera mantenerlo atado a este mundo.

 

**

 

Por primera vez- pero no por última-, aunque no lo sepan y quizás no por los mejores morivos, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry colaboran por un fin común. 

 

Quinn lo amenaza diciendo que si no va al baile ella tampoco irá, y que no querrá cargar en su conciencia con la culpa de haberle quitado el baile de su último año (ella sabe que él sabe que ella va con la secreta esperanza de que la elijan Reina, lo cual es absolutamente irrisorio, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada). 

 

Rachel le llena los oídos, la cabeza y hasta los pulmones con todos los detalles de su noche soñada, y cuanto se entera de que él no piensa ir, sufre un desmayo metafórico y le da cátedra sobre cómo se lamentará toda su vida si decide no ir (él sabe que ella no sabe que él no quiere ir por los mismos exactos motivos por los que ella quiere ir).

 

Por eso, y solo por eso, Kurt Hummel se decide a ir a su baile de graduacion. Va solo, por supuesto, porque nadie lo invita y ante la posibilidad de ser rechazado, su orgullo le impide siquiera intentar invitar a alguien, aunque solo fuera a Mercedes o Tina, con quienes no mantiene ya una reación tan estrecha, pero que aún le inspiran cariño. Quinn le ofrece graciosamente que vaya con ellos, pero Kurt sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, porque ir formando parte de una de esas combinaciones poco usuales que incluyen a más de dos personas arruinaría hasta las más miserables migajas del sueño que le quedan. Kurt lo agradece, pero dice que no, y no deja que Carole y su padre le tomen fotos a pesar de que su traje es espléndido. muchas gracias, y llega al gimansio del colegio solo, cuando la fiesta ya ha comenzado y la música suena a todo volumen, para ahorrarse el peso de las miradas sobre si.

 

Por supuesto, de todos modos es el foco de las miradas, porque es él, y porque está solo y porque su traje llamaría la atención esté donde esté, pero particularmente en una escuela perdida de la mano de dios en Lima, Ohio.

 

Quinn lo saca a bailar enseguida, para darle algo que hacer que no sea estar parado con la espalda rígida y el mentón alto, como si no sintiera el peso de las miradas sobre su esternón, y mientras giran juntos en la pista le susurra al oído todos los chismes que se ha perdido.

 

Rachel lo convierte en su siguiente víctima en cuanto un muchacho de primer año, ruborizado y tartamudeante, pide bailar con Quinn, y Kurt la deja ir con tristeza, porque sabe que ella está pensando en que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que él aprenda que no debería querer tener nada que ver con ella. Tiene que admitir que Rachel está monísima, con el cabello suelto y lacio y un vestido rosado que le queda como un guante, y en aras de una noche tranquila, se abstiene de preguntar por qué quien la vistió esta noche no se dedica a vestirla todos los días. No hablan demasiado, y la mayoría de la charla es propiedad de Rachel, y Kurt siente algo que se le retuerce en el estómago cuando ella le dice que se alegra de que haya decidido ir.

 

Rachel lo abandona para bailar con uno de los chicos del taller de audiovisuales, susurrándole al oído que por el momento Santana es la favorita, y que es primordial que intente ganarse el corazón de los que aún están indecisos. Kurt la deja ir, y está a punto de tartamudear una excusa tonta cuando ve que la rotación del baile lo ha hecho quedar junto a Blaine Anderson. 

 

\- Estás deslumbrante, Kurt.

 

Quisiera responderle con veneno, con al menos una gota de todo el desprecio que le tiene cuando lo piensa en abstracto, acumulado durante días de mirarlo a la distancia y odiarlo por todo lo que le hizo creer que podría tener y no tiene, pero no puede demostrarle crueldad cuando lo tiene delante, y por eso su respuesta sale neutra, y hasta casi empática. Malditos sean sus ojos, la forma de sus labios, sus pestañas, sus manos de dedos largos. Maldito sea todo él.

 

\- Espero que nadie haya oído eso.

 

Blaine inclina la cabeza, como si estuviera considerando su respuesta, y luego de unos instantes, cambia por completo el tópico de la conversación.

 

\- ¿Votarás por mí?

 

Kurt abre los brazos y se encoge de hombros.

 

\- ¿Hay acaso alguna otra opción posible?- Se acerca a él un paso y no sin cierta melancolía, agrega.- Siempre voto por tí.

 

Es como si un terremoto hubiera arremetido contra Blaine, porque le tiemblan las manos y los labios.

 

Afortunadamente, una cheerio se acerca a tironear de la manga del traje de Blaine para que la saque a bailar, y aunque Kurt está agradecido, también la odia un poco, porque no sabe que hubiera pasado si hubieran proseguido con esa conversación empalagosa como la miel y a la vez afilada como una daga.

 

**

 

\- ¡Espero que votes por mi, Hummel!- Le grita Santana López cuando pasa a su lado girando en los brazos de Noah Puckerman, Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y Santana le dirige una mirada amenazante mientras lo señala con el dedo.- ¡Te arrepentirás si no lo haces!

 

Han estado juntos en las cheerios un año, y Kurt no le tiene miedo, aunque le den escalofríos cuando ella habla.

 

\- ¡El voto es secreto, Lopez! ¡Y no te tengo miedo!

 

Santana le responde algo, pero su voz se pierde en el barullo de la música.

 

**

 

Blaine se escapa cinco minutos para tomar aire antes de que anuncien al rey del baile. Necesita un poco de soledad para poner en orden sus pensamientos, e imponerle autocontrol a sus músculos, para que no lo traicionen en el momento menos pensado. Lo que lleva transcurrido del baile ya le ha traído suficientes recuerdos, y ha estado a punto de desvanecerse más de una vez. De todos modos, ha sido más fuerte de lo que jamás pensó que podría llegar a ser, y con una dosis del inhalador que lleva encima cuando sabe que es posible que tenga una crisis, hace de tripas corazón y vuelve a entrar al salón. A fin de cuentas, si uno no se lleva la vida por delante, la vida se lo lleva por delante a uno.

 

**

 

Kurt no sabe si llorar o reirse cuando Blaine es elegido rey de la graduación. Siente un borboteo dentro del corazón, una mezcla de orgullo y cariño, pero contrarrestado a la vez por unas puñaladas agrias que le dicen que Blaine jamás podría llegar a ser rey si los demás supieran quien realmente es. Que Kurt jamás podrá llegar a ser rey de la graduación, porque los demás saben quien realmente es.

 

Le gustaría poder alegrarse por él, pero no puede, porque lo vence la envidia por la facilidad con la que Blaine puede ocultarse y pasar bajo el radar, en todos los sentidos. Tampoco sabe si Blaine está contento por el triunfo, de todos modos, y eso lo ayuda a lidiar con la culpa.

 

**

 

Ser elegida reina del baile de graduación es la ambición que corona todos los sueños adolescentes femeninos. 

 

Rachel lo ve como un premio consuelo a la desilusión de lo que siempre fue el objetivo de su vida, la plataforma desde la cual saltar hacia el resto de su vida. Quinn lo ve como una pequeña compensación al castigo constante que es su vida (por supuesto, ha cometido errores. ¿Quién no ha cometido errores? Ninguno de los que la apedrearon está libre de pecado, de eso está segura.) Santana lo ve como una pantalla, como una máscara que se podrá poner sobre la máscara que esconde la máscara, porque cree que cuantas más capas tenga la mentira, menos probable es que sea descubierta.

 

Santana cree que tiene las de ganar porque todo apunta a su favor, fue la favorita en la semana previa, y a fin de cuentas todavía no ha terminado su reinado del terror. Rachel se tiene fe porque bueno, su compañero de fórmula ha ganado. Quinn tiene la filosofía de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

 

En mayor o menor medida, las tres saben de la maldad de la humanidad, pero no creen que pueda tocarlas. Por supuesto, no las toca, no son el blanco buscado, sino que reciben más bien un coletazo residual, un daño colateral, cuando Kurt Hummel es elegido reina del baile.

 

Es cosa de un segundo, nadie tiene tiempo suficiente como para reaccionar, Quinn apenas hace a tiempo a buscarlo entre la multitud, rogándole con la mirada que no huya, que no les dé el placer de pensar que cuenta en algo la humillación que le están infringiendo, que Kurt ya ha dado un paso adelante y se acerca al micrófono a recibir su corona.

 

Se deja coronar con una mirada de fuego en los ojos, y no abre la boca para decir una sola palabra, probablemente por miedo a hacerlo y que se le caiga un colmillo, cree Quinn. Tampoco deja de mirar la mano con la que aprieta fuertemente el antebrazo de Blaine, quien parece tan descompuesto como si a él lo hubieran elegido reina, y no rey. Insinúan dar un paso hacia el centro del salón, Kurt furioso y sonriente y Blaine pálido y desencajado, pero no llegan a poner un pie en la pista de baile, porque Santana arremete contra ellos con la furia de un ciclón del infierno.

 

Quinn lo ve suceder como en cámara lenta, o, mejor aún: como si los acontecimientos ocurrieran en cámara rápida y ella fuera en cámara lenta, sus músculos demasiado pesados como para poder moverlos, su mandíbula trabando una fila de dientes contra la otra. Se siente como nadando contra corriente, y en realidad todo está sucediendo dentro de su mente, porque cuando se desata la catástrofe no se ha movido ni un centímetro de donde la sorprendió la crueldad.

 

**

 

Santana camina hacia el frente como si delante tuviera una pared que debe ser demolida. Santana no camina hacia delante, Santana _arrasa_ hacia delante, es un remolino que incendia el aire con su vestido rojo y la fuerza de su ira. No se percata de que Noah la persigue intentando tranquilizarla, ni de la mirada de súplica que inunda los ojos de Quinn Fabray; aunque los viera, probablemente no la suavizarían, porque Santana sólo ve rojo y arrasa hacia la pista de baile, porque si le ha tocado ser el espíritu de la destrucción en esta vida, se ha tomado su papel muy en serio.

 

Luego tratará de justificarse a si misma diciendo que lo hizo por justicia divina, porque Rachel no se merecía esa traición y porque alguien tenía que ensuciarse las manos, y ella es la única con las suficientes pelotas como para hacerlo. Pero en el momento lo hace porque se le sube la sangre a los párpados, y la adrenalina le presenta esta como la única opción posible. Kurt y Blaine no le han hecho nada, y Quinn no ha violado el pacto que tienen de ninguna manera, pero de todos modos reacciona porque se le ha despertado el monstruo del miedo dentro del pecho y la única forma de aplacarlo es alimentándolo con sangre.

 

(Dentro de su cabeza, Santana no es otra cosa que una niña asustada por un grupo de niños mayores que le han tirado de las trenzas y se han reído de ella en la calle; Santana no dice la verdad, no la admite ni dentro de su propia cabeza, y aunque no actúa en consecuencia, se siente una víctima de las circunstancias. La realidad de Kurt y Blaine no está en nada relacionada con la suya, pero es la personificación de la furia, y no puede tolerar que otros tengan la felicidad que ella no se permite tener.)

 

Irrumpe en la pista aplaudiendo, y aunque ha habido un complot generalizado para elegir reina a Kurt, todas la miran a ella como si eso fuera un sacrilegio.

 

\- Bueno, bueno. ¡Que gran sabiduría la de este colegio, que ha hecho público lo que ya todos sabíamos que ocurría en privado! Saca a bailar a tu reina, Anderson: todos sabemos que ya lo haces en los armarios de las escobas.

 

Es una acusación como tantas otras, y la envidia hace que los insultos suenen débiles en sus labios; no tiene pruebas tangibles más que lo que puede jugar con la imaginación y la curiosidad ajenas. Es una acusación como tantas otras, y quizás podría haberse apagado el fuego con una respuesta rápida, dejando solo unos pocos daños colaterales, pero se hace un silencio total, y Blaine Anderson intenta dar un paso hacia adelante y se desvanece, y ese solo detalle hace que todo sea, repentinamente, verdad.

 

**

 

Kurt Hummel se siente como si le hubieran pateado las espinillas hasta hacerlo caer y, una vez en el suelo, le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Fueron cinco minutos, quizás menos, una serie de eventos desafortunados y mucha crueldad, y repentinamente su vida ha comenzado a espiralar hacia abajo de una forma que no sabe si puede controlar. Está sentado junto a su auto, arruinando el traje que era una delicia solo una hora atrás, con la cabeza de Blaine en sus rodillas, Quinn sentada a su lado, mientras esperan que Finn les traiga una botellita de agua. Blaine abre los ojos cada tanto, así que está consciente, pero no los mantiene abiertos, y Kurt no quiere obligarlo a hacerlo, porque no tiene el estómago suficiente como para obligarlo a ver la realidad. Quinn está en silencio, y Kurt se lo agradece, porque está parado al borde del abismo y no sabe cómo podría reaccionar si llega a sentirse que están tratando de empujarlo por el borde.

 

Acaricia mecánicamente las sienes de Blaine, y sólo alza la cabeza al oír pasos, con la esperanza de que sea Finn, pero no solo no es Finn, sino que es Noah Puckerman entre todas las personas. No tiene energía para esto, así que cierra los ojos, y está a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle que por una vez tenga un poco de decencia humana y los deje en paz, cuando Quinn le apoya una mano en el hombro y le susurra al oído _No te preocupes, yo me encargo_.

 

No los está mirando, y sabe que Quinn susurra en un intento de que él no oiga, pero él oye de todos modos. 

 

\- ¿Qué quieres, Noah?

 

Nadie, nunca, lo llama Noah. Excepto Carole, y sólo a veces, cuando está recordando su infancia. Nadie nunca lo llama Noah, y Kurt siente como si el nombre sonara extraño y deformado en la voz de Quinn.

 

\- Vengo en son de paz. 

 

\- Noah. Qué quieres.

 

\- No soy la niñera de Santana. Ni su madre. Pero igual pienso que no fue cool lo que hizo, así que si puedo ayudar en algo, aquí estoy.

 

\- Gracias. Podemos arreglarnos solos. Pero gracias igual.

 

Kurt alza la mirada, porque hay en la voz de ella una dulzura de la que sabe que es capaz, pero que jamás hubiera dicho que ella usaría en una situación como esta. Ni con él. Menos en una situación como esta _y_ con él. Alza la mirada y vuelve a bajarla inmediatamente, porque no hay nada inconveniente en la mano que Quinn tiene apoyada en el bicep de Puck, pero sí hay una peculiar intensidad en la forma en la que se están mirando. En ese preciso momento llega Finn con el agua y el ambiente se rompe como si fuera una burbuja de jabón. Quinn se acerca a él y toma de sus manos la botella, y Kurt no puede evitar notar que en sus gestos no queda ningún remanente de la ternura de unos instantes atrás. Puck murmura algo ininteligible antes de alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. 

 

\- Blaine.- Kurt lo llama suavemente, porque de algún modo hay que hacer que avance este momento de la existencia inundado de patetismo.- Blaine. Vámonos a casa. ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?

 

Sus ojos están vidriosos al abrirlos, y su frente está perlada en sudor. Asiente con la cabeza, pero en cuanto hace el esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, comienzan a temblarle todas las extremidades y su pecho comienza a subir y bajar descontroladamente. Kurt lo toma de la cintura para ayudarlo con el esfuerzo, y Finn pasa un brazo por su espalda, y entre los dos logran subirlo al auto de Kurt.

 

**

El viaje en auto es un pequeña tortura para Blaine, pero todo sería una tortura teniendo que recordar lo que acaba de suceder. Siente que le falta el aire, pero se esfuerza por controlar su respiración, porque quiere llamar la atención lo menos posible. Si pudiera derretirse y escaparse por los entreveros del asiento, tanto mejor.

 

Pero no puede, y es muy consciente de eso, porque otra sería su vida si sus células se dignaran a auto-destruirse a voluntad.

 

Kurt va sentado a su lado, pero Blaine mira por la ventanilla y espera que eso sea señal suficiente para que a Kurt no se le ocurra siquiera acercarse a él. Kurt es una persona que suele lidiar con el dolor de forma introspectiva, refugiándose en sí mismo, y por eso Blaine tiene fe en que entienda. También tiene fe en que, si se queda muy quietecito, tanto que apenas sea evidente que está vivo, el universo pase de largo y no desplome sobre él la larga lista de efectos secundarios que le trae aparejada cualquier situación angustiante. Ya ha tenido bastante con las desgracias en sí mismas, muchas gracias.

 

Hay un silencio que es casi como otra presencia dentro del auto. Quinn va en el asiento del acompañante, y Finn al volante, y Blaine se pregunta- porque a pesar de que estaba consciente cuando subieron al auto, era incapaz de procesar y retener las palabras- si hicieron este arreglo por su propio beneficio, porque Kurt pensaba que quizás necesitaba estar a su lado. La laringe se le anuda de culpa, y casi sin pensarlo extiende una mano para tomar la de Kurt, quien alza la cabeza de inmediato, sorprendido.

 

\- Lo lamento.- Dice Blaine, con la voz áspera y muy baja, y si Finn y Quinn lo oyen, no hacen ningún comentario al respecto.

 

Kurt tarda en responder, demasiado absorto mirando sus manos entrelazadas.

 

\- ¿Por qué?- Pregunta finalmente, sin levantar la mirada.

 

Blaine tiene que tragar un par de veces antes de poder volver a encontrar su voz. 

 

\- Por haberte arruinado la noche.

 

\- En caso de que no lo hayas notado, mi noche ya estaba arruinada.

 

\- De todos modos...

 

\- Shh.- Kurt se desliza por el asiento hasta quedar sentado a su lado y apoya un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.- No hace falta que digas nada. Está bien. Si necesitas que te perdone, te perdono.

 

Está lejos de ser el momento indicado, pero Blaine no puede evitar preguntarle.

 

\- ¿Por todo?

 

Esta vez, Kurt también tarda en responder, y cuando lo hace no se ha alejado, pero ha desviado la vista para mirar por la ventana.

 

\- Se necesitan dos para bailar el tango, a fin de cuentas.

 

**

 

No hay nadie esperándolos en la puerta de su casa, y Kurt agradece la previsión de Quinn, porque a él ni se le pasó por la cabeza avisar que no los esperaran triunfantes y alegres. Ni siquiera necesita preguntarlo, porque los párpados pesados y los músculos laxos de Blaine son toda la respuesta que necesita, y por eso lo conduce hasta su cuarto y lo obliga a acostarse en su cama. A pesar de las protestas de Blaine, no pasan ni treinta segundos después de que apagó la luz que ya se ha quedado dormido, y recién entonces Kurt se acerca y le deposita un beso suave sobre los labios. 

 

Baja por las escaleras y se cruza a Finn en el rellano, y su hermanastro no le hace preguntas- Kurt sabe que las preguntas vendrán, tarde o temprano, pero ahora no está en condiciones de siquiera pensar en responderlas-, y en cambio le da un fuerte abrazo antes de señalarle con la mano el cuarto de Beth, queriendo avisarle que dormirá con la niña para que Kurt pueda dormir con Quinn. Kurt se da por enterado con un gesto de la cabeza, pero sigue bajando, y es por cosas como esta que en un momento pensó que podía enamorarse de él.

 

Va hacia la cocina porque necesita un lugar donde poder refugiarse, dejarse caer al suelo y quizás lagrimear un poco, permitir que se derrumben las fortalezas protectoras durante cinco minutos, para luego poder volver a erguirse y mostrarle los dientes a la vida que pretende hacérsela difícil. No esperaba encontrarse con su padre, pero una vez que ha puesto un pie dentro de la cocina y han intercambiado miradas, no puede hacer marcha atrás sin ser un irrespetuoso y sin arrepentirse. 

 

De todos modos, sopesa sus opciones, porque le parece devastadora la posibilidad de que su padre se entere de lo que ha estado haciendo todos estos meses a sus espaldas, y no puede no decírselo, porque no puede mentirle. Pero su padre levanta en alto una botella de leche, como si fuera una ofrenda de paz, y Kurt se deja derrotar en una de las sillas altas con pura resignación.

 

\- ¿Mala noche, muchacho?

 

\- No tienes ni idea.

 

Su padre hace un sonido de asentimiento con la garganta mientras pone a calentar la leche en el fuego.

 

\- No te lo quería decir antes para no matarte el espíritu, pero estas noches están muy sobrevaloradas. Uno espera tanto que todo salga perfecto que cualquier problema parece una catástrofe.

 

Kurt le responde sin mirarlo, con un tono monótono y frío, como si estuviera dando el pronóstico del tiempo.

 

\- Me eligieron reina del baile.

 

\- _Oh, Kurt._

 

No alza la mirada porque puede oir el dolor en la voz de su padre, y es simplemente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. 

 

\- No es nada.

 

\- ¿Cómo va a ser nada? ¿Qué tienen esos chicos en la cabeza? No. Qué tiene ese director en la cabeza, por favor, ya me oirá, se acordarán de mi hasta sus ancestros...

 

\- Papá.- Burt interrumpe la diatriba a la mitad y se vuelve para mirarlo.- Eso no fue lo único que sucedió. Blaine fue elegido rey del baile.- Kurt ve a su padre titubear, incapaz de desentrañar por qué algo que debería ser considerado positivo e irrelevante le está siendo informado en el tono que se usa para dar una sentencia de muerte. Kurt inhala profundo y se prepara para soltar la bomba.- Y luego, cuando teníamos que bailar juntos, a alguien se le ocurrió decir que somos pareja.- Su padre abre los ojos grandes como platos, pero hay algo no del todo genuino en su expresión, y Kurt sigue hablando antes de ponerse a descifrar ese extraño detalle.- Y Blaine se desmayó. Porque... porque es cierto.

 

Burt suspira y Kurt agacha la cabeza, como si estuviera esperando un golpe o algo similar. Pero lo único que llega es la mano de su padre en su hombro, fuerte y pesada, y Kurt quisiera aferrarse a ella como si eso le permitiera mantenerse a flote.

 

\- No puedo decirte que no me imaginaba nada, Kurt, porque sería mentirte.

 

Kurt asiente con la cabeza mientras se limpia violentamente las lágrimas que comienzan a asomarle a los ojos.

 

\- Lo siento.

 

\- ¿Lo sientes? No tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, muchacho, todo lo contrario. Si tienes que disculparte con alguien, es contigo mismo. Y si no crees que debas disculparte contigo mismo, bueno, no tienes que disculparte con nadie más. 

 

Su padre le apoya la otra mano en el hombro y eso es como si abriera una compuerta y Kurt siente las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas como si fuera un acto de liberación. Esconde el rostro entre las manos mientras su padre lo sostiene anclado al mundo. Llora, y llora y llora, y con cada lágrima siente que se le escurreb un miedo, una vergüenza, un resentimiento, cada uno de los obstáculos que ha tenido que sortear a lo largo de su vida.

 

\- ¿No crees que soy una mala persona por lo que hice?

 

\- ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte, muchacho? La vida es dura. Cada uno hace lo mejor que puede.

 

Kurt no cree en la religión, pero está bastante seguro de que así es como debe sentirse una absolución. 

 

** 

 

Sube por las escaleras como si cada escalón fuese una cordillera entera. Sin embargo, su noche aún no ha terminado, porque en cuanto está a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Quinn, se voltea porque oye un ruido a sus espaldas, y se encuentra a Blaine saliendo de su cuarto. Se acerca a él a pasos agigantados, mientras Blaine lo espera encogido junto a la puerta, retorciéndose las muñecas con las manos.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 

No lo toca porque está seguro de que Blaine se largaría a llorar si siquiera lo intentara. Se lo ve tan frágil que la más leve brisa podría quebrarlo, y sus ojos parecen los de un venado deslumbrado. 

 

\- Lo lamento tanto, Kurt.

 

\- Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te hará bien.

 

\- Me voy a casa.

 

\- ¿A esta hora, y en ese estado? Ni lo sueñes.

 

\- Kurt...

 

Kurt acerca una mano a su muñeca, sin llegar a tocarlo, y cuando está seguro de que Blaine lo ha visto pero no ha aumentado la distancia, lo toma de la muñeca y lo obliga a separar los brazos.

 

\- Si no quieres dormir, está bien, pero no te dejaré ir. Vamos, te haré un poco de leche tibia.

 

Burt aún está en la cocina cuando entran, y Blaine se queda paralizado en la puerta, como si hubiera detectado una amenaza. Kurt duda sobre si debería darle un pequeño empujoncito para que entre de todos modos, pero su padre le soluciona el problema él solo, porque deja a medio lavar las tazas y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Blaine cuando pasa por su lado.

 

\- Que gusto volver a verte, muchacho. Eres siempre bienvenido en esta casa.

 

Blaine abre la boca como para contestar algo, y la voz le falla, pero But ha tenido el buen tino de no dejarlo en situación de tener que dar una respuesta, y para cuando Blaine reacciona, ya ha desaparecido por las escaleras.

 

Kurt hace lo imposible por ocultar la sonrisa que le explota en los labios, pero se le hace muy difícil. Quizás no haya tenido suerte en muchos aspectos de su vida, pero en la descripción del padre ideal puede ticar todos los casilleros, y bueno, eso ya es bastante.

 

\- Tu padre es demasiado bueno conmigo. No me lo merezco, no merezco que...

Kurt ha visto antes esas espirales descendentes de culpa interminable, y sabe que cuanto más abajo se está más difícil se hace levantarse, y por eso se apresura a llegar al lado de Blaine y tomarlo de los hombros. 

\- Te pido que nos tengas un poco más de fe en que somos capaces de decidir quién se merece nuestra confianza y nuestro afecto.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado, que no es algo que está de forma constante en el fondo de su mente, pero sinceramente no es algo en lo que tiene focalizada su atención de forma consciente en este momento, y por eso lo toma tan por sorpresa cuando Blaine se pone en puntas de pie y lo besa. Quizás debiera decirle que no, porque está en un momento de fragilidad y no debe tomar esa clase de decisiones. Decirle que no porque no lo han hablado previamente, y eso sólo puede traer problemas. Decirle que no porque en teoría los límites estaban claros. Decirle que no porque lo suyo era una separación definitiva. Decirle que no en aras de su propia cordura. Pero la memoria muscular lo traiciona y antes de que entren en funcionamiento todas esas ideas moralmente correctas, ya le está devolviendo el beso. 

 

Jamás jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, porque Quinn no se lo dejaría olvidar nunca, y porque eso lo haría dudar de su propio estado mental, pero volver a besar a Blaine es como sumergirse en un baño de agua tibia cuando no se había dado cuenta de que se estaba helando. Tiene que contener el espasmo de risa ante esa idea, que es posiblemente lo más cursi que ha pensado en su vida, y eso que le ha dirigido pensamientos muy cursis a Beth cuando era recién nacida. Blaine aprovecha el extraño movimiento para morderle el labio superior, y Kurt gime dentro del beso, aferrándose con los dedos a las caderas de Blaine, y tiene que terminar esto pronto, o de lo contrario todo podría salírseles de control muy fácilmente.

\- Espera. Espera. Blaine. Tenemos que hablar.- Blaine se separa de él con un gesto dolido, como si hubiera oído una condena a muerte, y Kurt acorta la distancia tomándolo de las muñecas. - No me estoy arrepintiendo. Pero no quiero que nos tomemos esto a la ligera. No otra vez, ¿está bien?

Blaine asiente con la cabeza y Kurt lo besa ligeramente en los labios. 

\- Termina tu leche y vamos a dormir. Con la luz del día todo se verá distinto.

 

**

 

Efectivamente, todo se ve distinto a la luz del día, piensa Blaine, recostado boca arriba, inmóvil pero con los ojos muy abiertos, en la cama de Kurt. Sin embargo, eso no significa que se vean mejor. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior le sobrevienen como una catarata, acompañados de un impulso de náuseas que lo obliga a ponerse de pie y correr al baño. No tiene nada en el estómago que pueda vomitar, y termina dando pena, inclinado sobre el lavatorio, con el cuello y la frente empapados en sudor, un hilo de saliva ácida colgando miserablemente de su boca. Regresa a la cama con extremo cuidado de no pisar a Kurt, quien aún está dormido en el suelo, y resiste activamente el impulso de vestirse y salir corriendo. Dejar el colegio. Cambiar su identidad. Quizás mudarse a Alaska.

Pero Kurt le ha prometido que afrontarán esto juntos, y a pesar de que Blaine tiene pánico de depositar su confianza en la persona equivocada, se muere de ganas de poder confiar en Kurt. Rebusca en su saco de vestir, que ha quedado descartado en el suelo, hasta que encuentra su celular. Se ha apagado, así que lo prende, y se debate silenciosamente mientras observa la sucesión de pantallas pasar ante sus ojos. Ya tiene el número de su terapeuta en el marcado rápido cuando se arrepiente, abre el watsapp, lo cierra, vuelve a la pantalla de llamados, y finalmente esconde el aparato debajo de la almohada. Se obliga a controlar su respiración, y se masajea las sienes con los pulgares.

Bien. Inhala, exhala. Entonces, todo el mundo sabe que eres gay. Inhala, exhala. No es tan terrible. Inhala, inhala, exhala. Nadie se ha muerto por eso. Excepto por la gente que sí. Inhala, inhala, inhala, inhala. Se coloca las manos en el pecho y cierra los ojos. Bloquea, Blaine. Bloquea. Piensa en Kurt. Inhala, inhala, exhala. Piensa en Kurt y en que ha estado fuera del armario en este pueblo y en este colegio, y ha sobrevivido. Inhala, inhala, exhala. Sí, Kurt ha sobrevivido, pero, ¿a qué precio? Inhala, inhala, inhala, exhala. ¿Y a qué precio has sobrevivido tú, Blaine, siempre mintiendo, siempre ocultándote, teniendo náuseas cada vez que Rachel intentaba tocarte, no porque te diera asco, sino porque estaba tan cerca de descubrir una verdad que tú mismo podías oler el miedo? ¿A qué precio: haberle mentido a Rachel, haber obligado a Kurt a mentir, traicionando todas las confianzas, traicionándote a tí mismo?

Inhala, inhala, exhala. 

Bueno, son un par de semanas, ¿no? Puedes sobrevivir un par de semanas. Son un par de semanas y luego tendrás Nueva York, y con un poco de suerte y muchísima voluntad, en Nueva York no sentirás la necesidad de ocultarte, no sentirás que cada mirada que se posa sobre ti es una acusación, no sentirás que cada risa se está burlando de ti, no verás los mismos treinta segundos reproducirse delante de tus ojos cuando un extraño te golpee con el hombro por la calle.

Inhala, inhala, inhala, inhala. 

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Kurt? Quiero ir a ver a Rachel.

 

**

 

El silencio es total en el auto mientras se dirigen a la casa de Rachel. Kurt no sabe qué decir, se muere de ganas de preguntar a qué se debe ese deseo repentino de verla, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo con tacto, y prefiere no seguir abriendo heridas que no sabe si algún día se podrán cerrar. Así que se queda callado, y voltea raudamente a mirar a Blaine cada quince segundos, convirtiendo ese viaje en el más potencialmente peligroso en el que él haya manejado. 

Blaine va mirando por la ventanilla, y Kurt no sabe si es porque el paisaje lo cautiva- lo duda mucho- o porque no quiere mirarlo- prefiere no pensar en esa posibilidad. No es hasta que Kurt estaciona frente a la casa de Rachel que Blaine le habla.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo?- Debería ser una pregunta, pero suena más parecido a una súplica, y Kurt desconoce cómo podría decirle que no. Bajan juntos del auto y Blaine se aferra discretamente, pero con fuerza a la manga de su sueter (No hace temperatura como para andar en sueter, pero ¿quién puede convencer a Kurt Hummel de que salga al campo de batalla sin armadura?), y luego de tres inhalaciones profundas, llama a la puerta.

Les abre Hiram- quizás sea solamente su forma de protegerse, de evadirse del momento incómodo, pero Kurt no puede dejar de pensar en que alguien debería haberle dicho que es un crimen combinar ese sueter con ese pantalón, por el amor de dios- y Kurt siente que Blaine se aferra más fuertemente a su mano.

 

\- Ah. Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto más les tomaría.

La voz de Blaine sale agitada y más aguda de lo normal, pero más compuesta de lo que Kurt hubiera esperado.

\- Señor Berry, lamento molestarlo a esta hora, pero, ¿podríamos ver a Rachel, por favor?

El hombre parece sopesarlo durante unos instantes, y finalmente tuerce la boca en un gesto de disgusto.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? El daño mayor ya está hecho.

Blaine lo lleva de la mano hasta el cuarto de Rachel sin hacer más preguntas, Kurt puede sentir la intensidad de la mirada de Hiram clavada en su espalda. Blaine llama a la puerta con dos suaves golpes de su puño.

\- Adelante.- A Kurt le parece un poco injusto que entren así, sin haberla prevenido de la posibilidad de que podían ser ellos, pero Rachel no luce asombrada en lo absoluto. Lo que sí luce es cansada. Y más delgada, como si las ojeras no sólo ensombrecieran su rostro, sino también hubieran agrandado su ropa y hubieran afinado sus huesos.- Ah. Bien. Supongo que era de prever. 

Les indica con un gesto amplio que se sienten, y Kurt obedece, tomando asiento apenas en el borde una silla de color rosado, pero Blaine permanece parado. Kurt no puede despegar los ojos de Rachel, quien pareciera estar luchando contra un instinto muy arraigado, y luego de cerrar los ojos por un breve instante, no está del todo seguro de si lo ha espantado o ha sucumbido a él.

Rachel se acerca a Blaine y le toma la mano y, para su sorpresa, Blaine no la retira. Lo que no le sorprende en lo absoluto es que hablen entre ellos, como si él no estuviera presente. 

\- Debería haberme dado cuenta. Debería haber visto los síntomas.

\- No es una enfermedad, Rachel.

Ella está muy seria, pero en lugar de retractarse u ofenderse, estira la mano que tiene libre para apoyarla contra la mejilla de él.

\- Síntomas, signos, señales, indicios. Llamalos como más te guste. Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Blaine deja caer la cabeza como si le pesara.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. Ya lo sé. Lo siento mucho.

\- Estaba enfurecida contigo anoche. Fuera de control. Creo que podría haber llenado el lago Erie con mis lágrimas. Y aunque aprecio el entrenamiento emocional que eso supone, lo que más me duele entre todo es que me hayas mentido, Blaine.- Él abre la boca como para contestar, pero ella no lo ve o lo ignora, y prosigue, sin siquiera haber cambiado la velocidad de su discurso.- Pero a fin de cuentas, he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer el balance. Y decidí que pesa más el cariño que te tengo. Y por eso estoy dispuesta a dejar que me cuentes tu historia. Quizás no te lo merezcas. No lo sé. Pero no puedo abandonarte así como así, de un día para el otro, como si nunca hubieras formado parte de mi vida.

Blaine se abalanza sobre ella tan rápido que Kurt casi no lo ve moverse, y la abraza con un abandono que hace que su espalda se ponga tiesa de la envidia. Rachel lo toma de la mejilla, y se miran a los ojos, y si para salir no tuviera que atravesar interminables pasillos y a los padres de Rachel que seguramente están espiando detrás de la puerta, probablemente se iría dando un portazo. Pero ha venido a hacer de soporte moral, y sería muy injusto de su parte escaparse en el momento crucial sólo porque ha tenido un arranque de celos. 

Blaine murmura en voz muy baja, su frente pegada a la de ella, mientras Rachel pareciera escucharlo con atención, y Kurt podría morirse en ese mismo instante.

 

**

 

Rachel los despide con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para cada uno, y Blaine casi no puede creer en su suerte. Si Rachel, que tiene tanto que perder en el asunto, no se ha molestado, eso significa que quizás... Se siente tan envalentonado que incluso se anima a tomar el meñique de Kurt con el suyo durante el trayecto que va desde la puerta de la casa de los Berry hasta el auto de Kurt.

Kurt va en silencio y con la espalda extremadamente derecha, y eso hace que a Blaine se le ericen un poco los pelos de la nuca, pero intenta no dejarse sucumbir ante la ansiedad. Espera hasta que están los dos sentados, pero coloca una mano sobre la de Kurt para evitar que encienda el contacto del auto.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estamos bien?

Lo ve inhalar profundamente, pero le da la impresión de que es más para tranquilizar su ánimo que por otra cosa.

\- Es difícil verlos. La intimidad que tienen, quiero decir. Ahora que en teoría no los une nada, ni siquiera una mentira. Es... _difícil_.

Blaine entiende. Blaine entiende perfectamente, pero también hay un montón de pequeñas cosas que necesita que Kurt entienda. Hay un montón de maravillosas y aterradoras posibilidades nuevas que ahora se abren frente a ellos.

Se inclina sobre él y lo besa delicadamente en los labios. Kurt se queda mirándolo, perplejo, como si esa reacción fuera la última que hubiera esperado en la historia de su vida.

\- No puedo prometerte que dejará de formar parte de mi vida. Más allá de que no estuviera enamorado de ella, hay infinitos lazos que unen, porque crecimos codo a codo y porque es una persona extraordinaria. Y sé que tú la quieres también, por mucho que te haga rabiar. No puedo prometerte que llegará algún día en el que ella no signifique nada para mí, porque, si he de serte sincero, sería un día muy triste. Pero puedo prometerte que no hay _punto_ de comparación, Kurt. Están tan lejos de ser dos situaciones comparables que hasta me darían ganas de reírme, si no sintiera un poco de ganas de llorar. Este es el momento en que nosotros tenemos para construir juntos. Y a veces es más fácil construir sobre un terreno que ya ha sido removido. 

 

**

 

Todo el mundo se ha sentido con derecho a dar una opinión- Cooper, su terapeuta, su madre, su padre, su madre de nuevo, Cooper una vez más en un mensaje en la contestadora- hasta el momento en el que Blaine no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se largó a llorar en medio del salón, y les dijo a todos- bueno, a su terapeuta no, pero al fin y al cabo es la única legalmente calificada para hablarle del asunto- que si no lo dejaban en paz su cabeza estallaría. Luego lo sobrevino un ataque de culpa espectacular, pero al menos podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, por el amor de dios.

Kurt fue el único que se abstuvo de opinar, y Blaine no sólo sabe que probablemente debe haberse hecho agujeros en los labios de tanto morderlos para poder contenerse, sino que en realidad la opinión de Kurt es la única que podría pesar al menos un poco.

Si pudiera pedir algo- algo que no fuera que Santana nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo, por supuesto- Blaine pediría tener más tiempo. Porque entre sobrevivir el viernes, y estar en la casa de Kurt, y visitar a Rachel, y hablar con todos los involucrados, siente que se le ha ido el fin de semana volando, y es la una de la mañana del lunes y aún no ha terminado de decidirse. Sabe que no dormirá, pero de todos modos sería agradable tener una decisión tomada, para poder comenzar a dudar de esa decisión, en lugar de estar aún sopesando todos los pros y los contras. 

El lunes es el día crucial y lo sabe, cualquier manifestación que desee hacer debe ser hecha el lunes por la mañana, o perderá prácticamente todo el efecto. Una parte de él dice que precisamente es lo que quiere, no tener efecto, pero otra que está aprendiendo a dominar a la primera, dice que se merece tener un poco de control sobre su vida. Aunque sea para saber lo que se siente.

Se siente culpable por tener a Kurt hasta tan tarde en el teléfono, pero Kurt le dice que no se preocupe, que su sueño de belleza puede tolerar un desliz de una noche.

\- ¿Qué harías si fueras tú?- Le suelta la pregunta de golpe, luego de un largo silencio, y casi puede oír a Kurt del otro lado del auricular sopesando sus opciones, intentando un equilibrio entre lo que quiere decirle, lo que debería decirle y lo que él cree que Blaine quiere oír.

\- No me pidas que conteste eso.

Blaine se desinfla como un globo. Por supuesto, es la respuesta política y moralmente correcta, porque implica que Kurt no lo está obligando a hacer cambios en su vida para los que él no está preparado, pero para Blaine en realidad esa respuesta implica que está absolutamente solo, y nada bueno le ha resultado antes en la vida estando absolutamente solo.

\- Tienes razón. Lo lamento, Kurt.- Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea, y Blaine comienza a destruirse las cutículas mientras sostiene el teléfono con el hombro. Si no se dirá más nada quiere cortar la comunicación, pero no se atreve a ser el primero en sugerirlo, y Kurt no pareciera tener intenciones de hacerlo.

\- No puedo decirte qué hacer, porque no he vivido tu vida, y no quiero ponerte en un compromiso. Además, tú no eres yo, y sea lo que sea que hagas, quiero que se genuino y por tí mismo. Pero ten la certeza de que estaré junto a tí apoyándote, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes.

 

**

 

Por supuesto, en la forma en la que había imaginado su regreso triunfal había mucho más glamour y muchas menos náuseas. Entre los pensamientos confusos y fragmentarios que claman por la necesidad de aire y el pánico incontrolable que estremece todos sus músculos, llega a medio formar la tranquilidad de que por lo menos fue fulminado antes de entrar al colegio. _Son las pequeñas cosas_ , piensa mientras Kurt le sostiene la botella para ayudarlo a tomar sorbos diminutos de agua, y esa sensación es como un fragmento de vidrio brillante en un río de barro que no deja de fluir.

Kurt le acaricia el pelo y Blaine no sabe si pedirle que lo toque con un poco más de peso, que toque cada músculo de su cuerpo para darle sustancia y volverlo a la realidad, o si largarse a llorar porque lo único que necesita es sentir por un minuto que no es real, porque eso le permitiría pensar que esto no es más que un sueño. Cuando abre los ojos, ve a Noah Puckerman sentado junto a Kurt en el suelo del estacionamiento, y no tiene energía suficiente como para sentirse sorprendido, sino que apenas mira a Kurt con ojos que espera que sean interrogantes. Kurt se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza, pero Puck pareciera darse cuenta de que su silenciosa conversación versa sobre él, porque le dirige una amplia sonrisa, y le da una palmada en la rodilla que podría tanto quebrarlo en mil pedazos como volverlo a la vida, Blaine no está seguro.

\- Perder una batalla no es perder la guerra.- Le dice, y recién entonces Blaine ve que sus manos también están temblando. 

 

**

 

Kurt llega a casa exhausto, con el único deseo de engullir medio kilo de helado y echarse a dormir en el sofá viendo el peor reality que pueda encontrar y, preferentemente, que nadie lo despierte durante un mes, de ser posible, muchas gracias. Pero, por supuesto, nada puede ser simple en su vida, porque Quinn lo está esperando sentada en el porche, y eso sólo puede significar problemas. 

Se sienta a su lado y espera que sea ella quien inicie la conversación. No está llorando, y eso solo puede significar que están tratando con algo en cualquiera de los dos extremos del espectro: o demasiado nimio como para merecer lágrimas o algo tan terrible que las lágrimas no pueden erosionarlo. Quinn no lo mira, y por un instante Kurt duda sobre si se habrá percatado de su presencia, pero ella comienza a hablar sin mirarlo.

\- Le dije a Finn la verdad.

Kurt espera unos segundos a por una continuación que aclare esa frase enigmática, porque no tiene ni la menor idea de sobre qué está hablando ella, pero Quinn pareciera haber dicho todo lo que deseaba, porque continúa en silencio, con la mirada fija en el sol poniente.

\- La verdad... ¿la verdad sobre qué?

Recién entonces gira la cabeza para mirarlo, y un escalofrío recorre la espina dorsal de Kurt, porque hay algo espectral en sus ojos, que lo miran como si lo estuvieran viendo por primera vez. 

\- La verdad sobre Beth.

El escalofrío se vuelve un estremecimiento constante. No sabe a qué se refiere ella, y no está seguro de querer saber, pero llegados a este punto, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Qué verdad sobre Beth?

Quinn cruza las manos sobre la falda del vestido con controlada parsimonia, y no parece alterada en lo más mínimo, pero si más pálida de lo normal cuando responde.

\- Que no es su hija.

Kurt siente como si una mano invisible le hubiera atenazado la garganta, porque por más que inhala no llega a sus pulmones ni una gota de aire. Probablemente debería odiarla, debería despreciarla, pero lo único que siente es un total y absoluto desconcierto.

\- ¿Por qué?

Quinn inclina la cabeza, como si estuviera evaluando su respuesta.

\- ¿Por qué qué? ¿Por qué mentí hasta ahora? ¿Por qué lo digo ahora?

\- Porque todo, Quinn, por el amor de dios.

\- Dije que era de Finn porque entré en pánico y era lo más sencillo de decir, y luego la mentira se me fue de control, y Finn y ustedes me ofrecian una seguridad que de otro modo nunca hubiera tenido. Y lo dije ahora porque creo que si no lo decia, iba a enloquecer.

Hay cientos de miles de cosas que Kurt quisiera decirle - _Creí que eras mi mejor amiga, No puedo creer que nos hayas mentido todo este tiempo, Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas sobre mis hombros, ahora me agregas_ esto- y también unas cuantas que quizás debería decirle, pero lo único que puede articular es una pregunta.

-¿Está Beth en casa?

Quinn sonríe, y por un momento a Kurt se le hielan las entrañas, porque es literalmente capaz de cualquier cosa, y tiene que contenerse para no responder al instinto de salir corriendo a buscar a su sobrina.

\- No. Está con Puck.

Siente como si hubiera pasado un siglo desde esta mañana y recién ahora ve en su mente la escena con claridad, los nervios de Puck, sus manos temblorosas, sus discursos de ánimo que eran más para sí mismo que para Blaine. Siente como si le hubieran dado una doble patada en el estómago, y no hace la pregunta porque no podría soportarlo, y porque no lo necesita. Comienza a incorporarse porque necesita alejarse de ella, está seguro de que si se queda dirá o hará algo de lo que se arrepentirá luego, y a pesar de lo que ella ha hecho, cree que se merece el privilegio de que él al menos se enfríe un poco antes de actuar impulsivamente. Pero Quinn lo detiene a mitad de camino con una mano en su muñeca, y Kurt la mira con ojos horrorizados, porque lo está tocando, y hay un infierno de diferencia entre ese roce y el beso en la mejilla que le dio esta mañana para darle ánimos.

\- Necesito decirte algo más.- Se vuelve a dejar caer a su lado, porque la curiosidad le gana a la indignación.- Fui yo quien se lo contó a Santana. Lo tuyo con Blaine, quiero decir.- Kurt pensaba que ya nada lo podía sorprender, nada le podía arrancar el aire de los pulmones, pero bueno, claramente estaba equivocado.- Sabía lo de Beth, y me amenazó con contarlo, y yo... Lo siento, Kurt. Entre en pánico. Lo siento tanto.- Solo en ese momento se quiebra en ella la fachada de impecable impasibilidad, y Kurt observa las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como si fueran algo muy distante. Una cierta compasión se despierta en él, al fin y al cabo es su mejor amiga, o al menos él creía que era su mejor amiga, ahora quien puede saberlo. Quien puede saber quién es Quinn Fabray en realidad. Quisiera poder decir algo que la consuele, porque su instinto protector siempre es más intenso hacia quien está sufriendo, aunque eso signifique ir en detrimento de su propia auto-preservación. Pero un muro de cristal infranqueable se ha abierto entre él y ella, y está casi seguro de que, si la tocase, el mundo se quebraría en mil pedazos y dejaría su cuerpo lleno de astillas.

 

**

 

Puck no trae a Beth de regreso esa noche, y nadie sabe dónde está Quinn, y Carole intenta esconder sus propias lágrimas mientras consuela las de Finn, y Burt se obliga a mantener la compostura mientras Kurt camina por la casa como si fuera un zombie.

Son impresionantes los giros brutales que puede dar la vida en tan solo un par de horas. Burt ha pasado por muchas cosas, la muerte de su primera mujer, el temor por su propia salud, el miedo paralizante que sintió por Kurt durante muchos meses, así que pone todo en perspectiva. Intenta no minimizar el dolor de Finn, porque al fin y al cabo una mentira de ese calibre no es poca cosa, pero en profundidad nada ha cambiado: quizás sea porque en realidad ella nunca fue su nieta de sangre, pero nada cambiará el lazo que los une a todos ellos con Beth. ¿Qué importa quien la ha concebido? Todos la han visto nacer prácticamente, y dar sus primeros pasos, ha dormido en la cama de todos, todos le han calentado una mamadera a media noche, y le han cambiado pañales, y a todos los ha dejado maravillados y mudos con su inmensa inmunidad a la extrañeza.

Burt ha decidido que dejará que Carole afronte el dolor inicial de Finn, porque en los momentos en los que se tiene la piel en carne viva, hay pocas cosas que alguien puede soportar aparte de a su madre. Cuando se calmen un poco los ánimos, Burt tendrá que entrar en escena, porque -es una de las pocas cosas de las que le gusta jactarse- sabe un poco bastante acerca de la paternidad. Pero en este preciso momento, es Kurt quien más le preocupa.

Quinn era la ¿novia? ¿pareja? de Finn- una relación sobre la que Burt siempre tuvo sus reservas, incluso antes de esta enorme debacle-, pero su relación más cercana dentro de la familia definitivamente era con Kurt. Ha sido demasiado, todas las revelaciones juntas, Kurt no ha terminado de levantar cabeza luego de lo de Blaine y ahora esto. Burt no tiene ninguna duda de la fortaleza de sus hijos, pero Kurt se ha mantenido fuerte para Blaine, y ahora está intentando mantenerse fuerte para Finn, y, Burt sabe, la clave para poder mantenerse fuerte es mostrarse débil a veces, porque no hay forma de componer las quebraduras si no se las admite primero. 

Por eso Burt deja que Carole se encargue de Finn, y se sienta en la cocina con dos vasos de leche tibia, y espera que Kurt se siente a su lado para que al menos pueda volver a sentir la realidad de su propio cuerpo.

 

**

 

Blaine siente como si le hubieran dado una cachetada en pleno rostro, así que no puede ni imaginar cómo se debe sentir Kurt. Y ni hablar de Finn. 

Tiene un nudo en la garganta, y sabe que debería decir algo, quizás alguna palabra de aliento, pero no le sale nada, y sólo puede abrir los ojos enormes como platos mientras Kurt habla, habla y habla. Se consuela pensando que Kurt está tan concentrado en contar la historia que su cuerpo pareciera distenderse con cada palabra, como si estuviera traspasando el dolor junto con el relato, y eso es por lo menos un comienzo.

Le toma unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que, absorto en Kurt, atravesaron el temido umbral del colegio de la mano sin notarlo. La sola realización hace que le comiencen a temblar las manos, pero se obliga a poner un pie delante del otro, porque todo esto es un truco de su mente. No tuvo ningún impedimento físico para hacerlo, eso significa que puede hacerlo, y quizás bloquea la voz de Kurt porque está demasiado concentrado en no levantar la vista del suelo. _Eres capaz, Blaine, eres capaz, solo tienes que convencer a tu estúpido cerebro de que puedes hacerlo. Y no te olvides de respirar._

Kurt lo hace entrar en un aula vacía, y se acurrucan junto a una pared para que ningún curioso que se asome por la puerta pueda verlos fácilmente. 

\- ¿Estás bien?

Blaine se pregunta si su pánico será tan evidente, porque Kurt pareciera haberse olvidado por completo de Beth, de Quinn y de todo lo que no sea él. Eso le da un poco de seguridad. Un poco. Traga saliva trabajosamente y asiente una vez con la cabeza.

\- En el momento en que quieras irte, nos vamos. Necesito que sepas que no va a ser fácil, que ese no fue el único paso difícil que tendrás que dar. Pero debes saber que estoy inmensamente orgulloso de tí.

Kurt le deposita un beso muy breve y muy suave sobre los labios, y Blaine intenta reconfortarse en ese sentimiento y pensar que hay vida más allá del espanto.

 

**

 

Aunque le gustaría, Kurt no puede acompañarlo a todos lados. Hace su mejor esfuerzo por estar siempre a la vista de un ser querido- no se lo ha dicho, pero Blaine ha visto a Rachel cuidando sus espaldas en los escasos momentos en los que no estaba con Kurt-, pero por mucho empeño que le ponga, no se puede escapar toda la vida de algo tan sencillo como ir al baño.

Entra al borde del pánico, y con tanta imperiosa necesidad de ser breve que los nervios son lo que lo hace retrasarse, y cuando alguien le toca el codo a sus espaldas, está a punto de escupir el corazón por la boca. No sabe si alegrarse o empezar a gritar cuando se voltea y quien lo ha tocado es Sam Evans. 

El corazón que estuvo a punto de escaparse por su boca hace su mejor esfuerzo por escaparse atravesando su piel, latiendo a toda velocidad.

\- Sam.

\- Ey, quería decirte que aprobé inglés. No me fue tan bien como tú querrías, pero un aprobado es más que decente para mí, así que. Eso. Gracias.

Blaine se obliga conscientemente a apretar las manos en puños para que dejen de temblar. Sam está sonriendo, pero él no puede abstraerse del todo del terror, y sólo atina a hacer un gesto con la cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

\- Eh, mmm. Quería decirte que...- Se detiene en seco, porque hasta ahora nada ha sido capaz de quitarle los buenos modales.- Bueno, no es que importe, pero que siento lo que pasó el viernes. Santana puede ser una perra cuando quiere. 

Es como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo, y a pesar de que no puede decir que se siente cómodo, la voluntad le alcanza para voltearse y dirigirle una débil sonrisa. 

\- Gracias, Sam.

\- ¿Es verdad, entonces?

¿Qué necesidad de hablar en el baño? No es una pregunta clave como podría parecer, porque por mucho que él podría negarlo, nada cambiará la opinión que ya hay formada sobre él, pero se consuela pensando que por lo menos alguien tuvo el buen gesto de preguntarle antes de creer todo lo que se dice de él.

\- Sí, Sam, es verdad. 

\- ¿Eres gay?

Decir la palabra se siente aún como tragar arena, y eso lo avergüenza un poco, pero pequeños pasos.

\- Sí.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Sam es un encogimiento de hombros.

\- Cool. Es tu vida, hombre, yo no me meteré en ella. ¿Sigue en pie lo del sábado?

Blaine parpadea, como si no pudiera terminar de procesar lo que acaba de suceder.

\- Sam, ya terminaron los exámenes.

\- ¿Y? No me dirás que no quieres juntarte a jugar al Mario Kart.

Blaine siente tantas ganas de reír que podría llorar. 

 

**

 

Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones en su vida, tiene que agregar en la lista las conversaciones impuestas con interlocutores indeseados. Alucinante.

Primero fue Noah Puckerman, bordeando el ataque de histeria, desesperado por saber algo sobre Quinn, de quien no tiene ni noticias hace dos días. Un latigazo de preocupación por ella se dispara en su estómago, acompañado de un ramalazo de pena por él, porque tampoco debe haber sido fácil estar del otro lado de la mentira. Luego piensa en que él se acostó con la novia de su mejor amigo, y la empatía se le enfría mientras le responde que no sabe nada sobre ella- lo cual es cierto-, y que recogerá a Beth de la casa de su madre esta tarde. Puck asiente con la cabeza y se va arrastrando los pies.

Y ahora, a su impaciencia por el retraso de Blaine, a quien quiere dejar solo lo menos posible, se le suma Santana López. Kurt siente un montón de rabia y de tristeza por lo que hizo Quinn, pero entiende lo suficiente del entramado de la historia como para darse cuenta de que Quinn toma las decisiones equivocadas, pero sus miedos y sus justificaciones eran válidos. ¿Pero Santana López? No hay nada que ella haya ganado arruinando la vida de Blaine, y por eso Kurt la desprecia profundamente.

Lo acorrala cuando está entrando en el comedor, buscando a Blaine con la mirada por todos lados, y Kurt podría estrangularla allí mismo, pero es un caballero, y además hay demasiados posibles testigos presentes.

\- Quiero que sepas, Lady Hummel, que es por mí que aún no han bañado en granizados a tu terroncito de azúcar.

Kurt quisiera responderle que es por ella que en principio alguien humillaría a Blaine en cualquier forma, pero no sería justo. Ella forma parte de la violencia sistémica, es cierto, pero no es la única responsable. Se conforma, entonces, con fulminarla con la mirada y tratar de insuflar su voz de todo el veneno posible.

\- Eso es como poner una bandita en una herida de bala.

Santana abre la boca violentamente, y Kurt no tiene ni idea de qué hubiera pasado si Rachel no hubiera interrumpido en ese momento y se hubiera llevado a Santana hablando sin parar, para no dejarla intercalar ni una sola palabra. 

 

**

 

Kurt regresa de la casa de Noah Puckerman – que pena que le ha dado a pesar de todo, con los ojos desencajados, dejándole a Beth entre los brazos como si le estuviera entregando uno de sus riñones- y se siente un camión de carga, porque en cuanto atraviesa el umbral, Finn le arranca a la niña dormida de las manos. (Kurt se ofreció a retirarla, porque no sabe cuánto sabe o imagina Finn, y quería evitar una situación que podía terminar en tragedia. Carole lo apoyó enérgicamente, porque no es el único que se da cuenta de que están en una situación particularmente delicada.) Ha sido una tontería, en realidad, un viaje de nada, pero regresa agotado emocionalmente como si llegara de correr una maratón. Blaine lo está esperando en su cuarto leyendo recostado sobre su cama y _oh_ , eso es algo a lo que Kurt podría acostumbrarse, especialmente luego de un mal día.

No es lo único que afecta en su vida, por supuesto, pero hay un mundo en la diferencia que hace el poder estar recostado con las manos llenas del cuerpo caliente de un ser querido. En la última semana, han tenido entre los dos unos picos de stress suficientes como para alcanzarles para toda una vida, y Kurt aprecia el tener aunque sea un minuto para disfrutar de lo bueno que ha sacado de tanto trauma.

Y pensar que el viernes anterior estaba sumergido en la miseria, desilusionado por el moño que le estaba poniendo a su último año, mirando a Blaine bailar con Rachel con acidez y dolor. Quizás se deberían haber planteado si que la verdad quedará revelada implicaba necesariamente que su relación se recomponía. Quizás en el futuro vuelvan a surgir algunos de los planteos que llevaron a su ruptura inicial, pero le han puesto el hombro juntos al enredo: es solo justo que le pongan el hombro juntos a desembrollarlo.

Además, Kurt está loco por él, de qué sirve negarlo.

A veces le gustaría poder meterse dentro de la cabeza de Blaine, ver qué está pensando y qué está sintiendo, porque además de las náuseas de lo que sucedió en el baile y del golpe en las costillas que fue la revelación de Kurt, también se queda a veces despierto a la noche pensando si Blaine querrá seguir con él cuando pase el trauma, cuando esté lejos de este hoyo de estiércol, bien parado sobre sus dos pies, con autonomía sobre su vida. Se queda despierto, pensando si Blaine lo abandonará cuando tenga más opciones, cuando se de cuenta de que él ya no es un ancla eficiente a la vida, o incluso que ya no necesita un ancla. Tiene miedos que lo carcomen, pero Blaine ahora mismo está recostado en su cama, con los labios mojados y los ojos brillantes, y si algo ha aprendido Kurt de todo este embrollo, es que uno no puede permitir que sea el miedo lo que maneje su vida.

 

**

 

Blaine no es, estrictamente hablando, creyente, pero sabe que hay algún dios particular al que debería agradecerle la suerte que ha tenido estos últimos días. A pesar del desbarranque del baile, los siguientes días- sus últimos días de colegio secundario- han sido relativamente tranquilos. No quiere tentar a la suerte, pero hasta se atreve a pensar que no podría haber imaginado un mejor desenlace posible. 

Sabe que en parte es por el escándalo desencadenado por la revelación de Quinn, porque la atención se desvió al tópico más reciente y más picante, dejándolo a él en un segundo plano (en parte es porque Santana, en un arranque de culpabilidad, tiene a todo el mundo agarrado de las pelotas, pero eso Blaine no lo sabe; Kurt no se lo ha contado, porque lo último que quiere es que Blaine se sienta en deuda con Santana).

No va a mentir diciendo que es fácil; todavía a veces le agarra el pánico antes de doblar en un corredor, si alguien golpea la puerta de su locker con demasiada fuerza se sobresalta, determinados movimientos le despiertan los recuerdos demasiado vívidos, y sus pesadillas no han desaparecido, si bien se ha disminuido su intensidad y su frecuencia. Su terapeuta no ha opinado demasiado- él ha prácticamente monopolizado sus últimos encuentros-, así que Blaine supone que está llevando las cosas por buen camino, porque ella no es fanática de intervenir demasiado, pero sí de llamarle la atención cuando él comienza a hundirse en un pozo del que cuesta más salir que entrar.

Blaine es, por definición, un optimista. Es agradable que, por una vez, la vida le esté dando argumentos para preservar esa condición.

 

**

 

Quinn Fabray solo aparece por el colegio para los exámenes finales. Los murmullos que despierta al caminar por un pasillo solo pueden ser comparados a los provocados cuando se difundió la noticia de su embarazo. Va con la cabeza alta, como si no sintiera las miradas fijas en ella, como si existiera en una dimensión un escalón por encima de la de los demás. El único momento en el que se permite vulnerar su impasibilidad es cuando Kurt Hummel se acerca a ella durante el almuerzo y se sienta a su lado. 

\- Esto no quiere decir que esté de tu lado, que te apoye, que te entienda. Esto ni siquiera quiere decir que te haya perdonado. Pero es ridículo que actuemos como si no nos conociéramos, por dios.- Quinn no le sonríe ni le contesta, pero le sirve un vaso de jugo de naranja.- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado?

\- No tiene la menor importancia.- Responde ella, aún con la mirada fija en su plato, y sin siquiera una pausa para respirar, tira la siguiente bomba.- Me admitieron en Yale.

Casi puede ver los engranajes de la cabeza de Kurt funcionando a toda máquina para tratar de explicar esa confesión para la cual no tenía ninguna preparación.

\- Wow. No tenía la menor idea.

\- Nadie la tenía. No se lo dije ni a la señorita Pillsbury. Y dejé una dirección de correos de un buzón alquilado, para que la respuesta no llegara a casa... a tu casa. Por eso volví, porque no me podía permitir perder los exámenes finales, y que eso figurará en mi expediente permanente.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

\- ¿Honestamente? No tengo ni la menor idea.

Recién entonces alza el rostro para mirarlo, y Kurt ve las señales de las lágrimas y el cansancio acumulado en sus ojos, ve las huellas de la rabia contenida y las desilusiones, que afean sus bonitos rasgos, y, a pesar de todo y su lealtad hacia Finn, el corazón le duele por ella.

Ella no pregunta por Beth, y él no la menciona, porque Beth no ha preguntado por ella tampoco.

 

**

 

Es Rachel la que viene con la propuesta, y Blaine siente tanta alegría que podría llorar. Él había comenzado a insinuarle algo a Kurt, pero su ¿novio?- mejor no pensar en eso, porque eso sí que tiene potencial para desencadenarle un ataque de ansiedad- está demasiado ocupado en el caos que generó el reordenamiento de su familia como para prestarle demasiada atención, y Blaine es poco amigo de insistir cuando siente que no hay interés. Así que se acurrucó en un rincón, mirándolo todo con los ojos muy abiertos, y mordiéndose las uñas de ganas de comenzar a planear el futuro, porque con un buen plan en las manos se siente siempre mucho más seguro. 

Por eso está tan agradecido de que Rachel llegue como una tromba durante la última semana de clases, con su carta en la mano, al borde de las lágrimas, porque a pesar de todo ha sido admitida- los recursos de yn buen currículum, supone Blaine-, y Blaine está tan feliz que podría besarla, salvo que, um, bueno. (La intimidad, el contacto físico, siempre fueron fundamentales para él, y a pesar de que no se sentía atraído particularmente por ella, es difícil sacudirse las viejas costumbres.) Blaine se moría de ganas de compartir sus propias fantasías con ella, especialmente porque no puede compartirlas con Kurt, pero es reticente a ser quien inicie el contacto, porque no cree del todo en que ella lo haya perdonado, y no quiere incomodarla. Pero sí es ella quien lo busca, él se abandona en el cariño y la inmensa admiración que sienten el uno por el otro, que siempre fue real. Se sientan en una mesa vacía del comedor, cuchicheando como en los viejos tiempos, y Blaine siente una ola de cálida ternura inundándole el cuerpo.

\- Tenemos que comenzar a hacer planes.- Dice ella, acentuando la frase con un gesto de sus cejas, y ese es el momento en el que a Blaine se le cae el alma a los pies.

\- Um. Kurt no recibió ninguna respuesta. Todavía.

Rachel frunce el ceño, pero no pareciera atribulada en lo absoluto.

\- Bueno, es solo cuestión de tiempo.

En ese momento entra Kurt al comedor, con unas ojeras más profundas de lo que Blaine jamás le había visto, y Rachel corre hacia él y lo trae de la mano hasta su mesa. Le da la noticia, y Blaine observa con atención su rostro, su extrema palidez inicial y su sonrisa falsa posterior, el abrazo rígido que le da a Rachel. Y luego comienza una extraña danza en la que Blaine queda envuelto sin tener nada que ver: Rachel hablando sin parar sobre todo lo que piensa hacer, de forma inconexa y poco clara, y Kurt intentando emprender una retirada que, si no puede serlo, aunque sea _parezca_ más honrosa que una huida. Se separan finalmente, cada uno por su lado, y Blaine se siente como si lo hubieran dejado de cabeza girando sobre su propio eje. Aturdido, sigue a Kurt, pero muy torpemente y muy por detrás.

Se apresura para ponerse a su altura, lo cual no es poco esfuerzo, no sólo por su mareo, sino también porque las piernas imposiblemente largas de Kurt son un desafío para su complexión. Logra alcanzarlo cerca del auditorio y lo toma de la mano para arrastrarlo hacia dentro. 

El auditorio es un espacio que funciona a contramarcha del resto del colegio, en general oscuro y silencioso, se enciende sólo durante la presentación anual de la obra, y en la graduación y esporádicamente en presentaciones menores de otros talleres o clubes. Es un lugar que a Blaine siempre le ha fascinado, con todo su potencial dormido y los pasillos que parecen reverberar con el recuerdo de días más gloriosos. Es un lugar lleno de sensibilidad, y ahora, oscuro y silencioso, parece el lugar apropiado para Kurt y sus ojos infinitamente tristes. Se sientan en la fila más alejada del escenario, y Blaine lo abraza fuertemente mientras Kurt llora y llora y llora con el rostro escondido en su pecho. 

 

**

 

Kurt va silencioso, y a Blaine se le ha agotado la imaginación de recursos para animarlo, así que lo único que hace es dejarse llevar al interior de la casa de él sin chistar. Pero en cuanto entran se encienden todas las luces, y se encuentran con Burt y Carole prácticamente haciendo guardia en el salón, con un sobre en las manos de Burt y sendas sonrisas nerviosas en sus rostros. Blaine admira su auto-control, porque el sobre está intacto cuando lo depositan en las manos de Kurt, mientras que él no habría podido contenerse ni un solo minuto.

Kurt tiene mirada de animal enjaulado, pero no hay escapatoria con todos esos testigos delante, y se dispone a abrir el sobre con manos temblorosas. Duda antes de desdoblar el papel que contiene, y por un momento pareciera estar a punto de decir algo, quizás pedir que alguien más se la lea, pero luego recobra su coraje y lo abre con un gesto decidido. Suelta un sollozo ahogado al comenzar a leer, y Carole y Blaine intercambian miradas preocupadas, pero Burt, que conoce a su hijo mejor que nadie, se lanza a darle un abrazo, porque esas lágrimas son de alegría e incredulidad, no de tristeza o de rabia.

Blaine se deja arrastrar dentro de un abrazo grupal, y se contagia de la alegría, y se avergüenza por un instante de tener las lágrimas fáciles, porque no es su lugar estar llorando, pero Kurt lo toma de las manos y lo hace girar en círculos, y no ha estado tan feliz en mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no llorar?

 

**

 

Se juntan en la casa de Rachel, y recostados en el suelo, observando las paredes pintadas de amarillo y los posters llenos de brillantina y de estrellas, hacen planes, se preocupan, sienten culpa, hablan de Beth y de Quinn, hacen planes, planes, planes. Hace un calor sofocante, pero no pueden salir del cuarto, porque tienen un pequeño rincón del universo en el cual no tienen que ajustarse a la realidad, en el cual pueden pensar que ya están un paso por delante de todos los demás, que el sueño ya ha comenzado a hacerse realidad. Pueden sentirse adultos y niños a la vez, y Blaine no tiene ni un solo pensamiento negativo, y aunque sabe que es un día par y que las pesadillas no serán tan amistosas como los recuerdos, se puede permitir quedarse dormido sobre el pecho de Kurt sin soñar.

 

**

 

Nadie les dijo que sería fácil, y por eso no pueden quejarse de lo difícil que es. Viven en una caja de zapatos, y el espacio les falta y la distancia les sobra, y se asfixian, y hay momentos en los que Blaine siente que si no huye a caminar o a esconderse en algún rincón en el que ninguno de ellos dos pueda encontrarlo, podría llegar a morirse. Hay cosas que mejoran y hay cosas que empeoran: Kurt y él tienen peleas espantosas en las cuales básicamente se dirime cuál de los dos es más enfermizamente obsesivo, a Rachel se le suben los humos a la cabeza hasta el punto en que nadie la tolera, Kurt se pone celoso de la relación de íntimo afecto que los une, Rachel se pone celosa de sentirse la tercera rueda, y Blaine se angustia hasta que estalla, y los otros dos le reclaman que no haya hablado antes, y eso lo hace ponerse tan ansioso que podría arrancarse la piel del rostro a tiras.

Nadie les dijo que sería fácil, y no lo es. Pero también hay pequeñas cosas que mejoran: Rachel deja de sentirse dejada y furiosa cada vez que Kurt y Blaine se encierran tras cortinas cerradas con música sugestivamente fuerte, Kurt aprende a equilibrar el papel que siente que debe cumplir con su familia, y su propia independencia y su propios deseos, y Blaine aprende a navegar por el mundo sin pensar que absolutamente todo es una conspiración en su contra. Hay cosas que no cambian, pero está bien, porque si Rachel no se pusiera insoportablemente controladora antes de una presentación, si Kurt no dejara cualquier cosa que tiene entre manos ante la menor impresión de que es necesario en otro lado, y si Blaine no caminara por la vida con pies de cristal, en definitiva dejarían de ser ellos. Y eso no es lo que ninguno quiere en absoluto.

Kurt está teniendo una conferencia telefónica doble con Beth- en Lima- y con Quinn- en New Haven-, y Blaine tiene la cabeza inmersa en su libro de Historia de la Música I, el día en que Rachel llega casi en estado de shock con la noticia.

 

\- Me acabo de encontrar con Santana.- Dice de un solo tirón, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta. Todos se quedan en silencio, observándola, incluso Beth, que tiene un sexto sentido para interpretar las situaciones importantes.

\- Bueno, Rachel, eso no...

Pero Rachel corta en seco el discurso de consuelo con su siguiente frase que amplía la anterior.

\- Me acabo de encontrar con Santana, y me invitó a salir.

Se hace un silencio absoluto en el cuarto, y todos intercambian miradas atónitas, hasta que es Quinn quien rompe la tensión echándose a reír. Blaine se contagia inmediatamente, y luego se unen Rachel y Kurt al unísono, y todos ríen hasta descostillarse, todos salvo Beth, quien permanece impasible observándolos a todos desde la pantalla con sus hermosos ojos hazel.

\- Bueno, Rachel, ¿y qué le dijiste?- Pregunta Kurt más que nada para continuar con la línea de la hilaridad.

Rachel alza la cabeza, y tiene la mirada de un animal que se acaba de dar cuenta de que está por ser golpeado por un camión.

\- ¿Qué se supone que le dijera? Le dije... le dije que sí.

Todos vuelven a reírse inmediatamente, y Blaine se sostiene el abdomen porque cree que se caerá de tanto reírse. Se ríen y se ríen y se ríen hasta llorar, y cuando finalmente tienen que parar porque les falta el aire, Quinn aprovecha el más mínimo silencio para tirar su propia bomba.

\- Puck y yo nos estamos viendo. 

Kurt se voltea a mirarla tan rápido que por poco no le da un latigazo en la cervical. La mira intensamente, esperando que ella entienda la pregunta implícita, y ella se encoge de hombros. No se dice en voz alta que Puck es el padre de Beth, pero de todos modos Kurt sabe que tienen una relación nada sencilla, y no se le ocurre un universo en el que las cosas podrían no ser complicadas entre ellos. Pero Quinn tiene los ojos más brillantes, a pesar del cansancio y de los cambios bruscos, que tampoco han sido gratis para ella. La separación de Beth ha sido difícil, pero todos saben que ha sido lo mejor para ambas: Quinn finalmente tiene una oportunidad de sacar adelante su vida sin necesidad de renunciar del todo a su hija, y Beth se mantiene contenida por una familia que quizás no sea la suya de sangre, pero definitivamente es la suya en el corazón. Por cierto que hay partes que son complicadas, porque Finn está sumamente decaído, aunque el no haber tenido que renunciar a Beth lo ha ayudado a mantenerse en pie, y porque la relación entre Carole y Quinn- que nunca fue sencilla- jamás podrá ser recompuesta. Pero a veces crecer es animarse a romper lo que se sabe que no se podrá recomponer.

Blaine se acerca y le apoya una mano en el hombro, y con eso detiene el sermón que estaba naciendo en su garganta sobre las malas decisiones que ambas toman sin su tutela, pero se calla y se voltea a sonreírle a Blaine, porque de todos modos lo de Rachel no es más que el primer paso en un camino lleno de piedras- tantas, que Kurt ni siquiera se atreve a predecir cuál será la primera-, y ya tendrá tiempo de tirarle de las orejas, y lo de Quinn es- siempre ha sido- una decisión consumada mucho anterior a su aparición en la historia. Así que se conforma con pasar los brazos por la cintura de Blaine y apretar su abdomen contra su mejilla, y sonreirle a esas tres mujeres que están haciendo su vida hermosa, porque sí, Kurt Hummel no podría pedir más que esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es mi bebe. Empecé a escribirlo allá por el 2013 si no me equivoco, inspirado en un fanvid basado en la canción _One more night_ de Maroon 5. Por supuesto, con los meses, los cambios de rumbo, las escenas cambiadas, las escenas perdidas y etc., terminó alejado galaxias enteras de la idea original. No voy a decir que es mi último trabajo en el fandom, porque seguro que miento, pero probablemente sea mi último - y único- fic colosal en este fandom. Y no quiero perder la oportunidad de agradecer a todos los que hicieron- hacen- de este fandom una experiencia fantástica: Mi, que siempre está al lado mio para apoyarme en todo lo que escribo; Alli, que me soportó en la peor época de delinear la trama de esta historia, y en tantas otras cosas; Mal, Pami, Miri, Niki, Dylan, y probablemente mucha gente que me estoy dejando en el tintero y que lamento profundamente que no me vengan a la cabeza ahora. Y a toda la gente que ni me registra dentro del fandom, y a toda la gente a la que probablemente yo ni registro: come be friends! Gracias por todos estos años preciosos. Y nunca nos olvidemos: _Glee is about opening yourself up to joy._


End file.
